


A whole New World

by agnewrl



Series: after the faya [2]
Category: The 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnewrl/pseuds/agnewrl
Summary: Life takes on a new normal after those in space are reunited with this on the ground and those in the bunker.Some Bellarke, of course, Kabby and Ice Mechanic.This is my second attempt at writing a Kabby story. I'm open to feedback





	1. Chapter 1

Abby watched the rover drive out of the gates of Arkadia taking Clarke and Bellamy to whatever location he had been planning for their honeymoon. Maddi stood next to Roan gazing between him and the departing rover. “Don’t worry” he picked her up “they’ll be back soon” he told her.

 

“Have I told you how pretty you look in that dress today?” he asked her. “Daaad” she groaned “you already said that today.” Roan laughed and tweaked her nose “that doesn’t make it any less true” he said kissing her cheek “now how about you go change and I’ll take you to the oasis?” he asked. “Okay” Maddi shimmied down and ran into the ark.

 

“You realize there is a pool not two feet in that direction” Raven walked up to him. He grinned “I do realize that” he said placing his hands on her waist and pulling her into him “I also realize that my little girl needs a distraction” he said. “Want to come along?” I promise not to throw you in this time” he smiled kissing her softly.

 

She smiled up at him “of course you won’t” she retorted “because the floor in the suite is very uncomfortable” she grinned at him. He shook his head “I remember a time or two it wasn’t quite so uncomfortable” he whispered into her ear. “stop” she said her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Abby watched them smiling “so is this a private affair or can anyone join?” she asked.

 

Roan pulled Raven back against his chest and grinned “Maddi would love it if you and Ethan want to join us” he said. “what about you?” he asked kissing Raven’s cheek “sure” she said “maybe it’ll keep our good king in line” she smiled. He snorted “yeah good luck with that.”

 

Maddi came bounding out of the ark “I’m ready” she declared. “We have to wait for Raven, grandma and Ethan to get ready now” he told her. Maddi looked at all as if she was ready to tell them to hurry up, but a look from Roan silenced anything she might have said.

 

Abby laughed “don’t worry Maddibug” she ruffled her granddaughter’s hair “we won’t be too long.” That said she called for Ethan and followed Raven into the ark. “Roan sat down on the chair outside the ark. Maddi stood before him “How long is mom going to be gone?” she asked. He laughed and hauled her into his lap “only about a week” he said. “Don’t worry babe” he smiled at her “I will be here the whole time, so will Raven and grandma” he assured her.

 

Maddi had adjusted to being around new people and seeing different faces, but Clarke had never been more than a room away since they’d found Maddi. “Do you think they will be okay” Maddi asked him. He nodded “they’ll be fine” he told her “they’re only at the dropship, so if something happens they can get back here pretty fast.”

 

Abby stepped out just in time to hear the last part. “Don’t you worry Maddibug” she stroked the child’s hair “your mom and Bellamy are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.” Raven and Ethan came out of the ark, followed by Kane. “Can I join this party?” he asked coming up behind Ethan and lifting him in the air. Ethan shrieked with laughter and wrapped his arms around Kane’s neck when he brought him back down.

“Good morning” Kane said to Abby settling Ethan on his shoulders, dropping a kiss on her lips. “And how is my favorite granddaughter?” he asked ruffling Maddi’s hair. She giggled “I’m your only granddaughter” she laughed. “Oh, that’s right, silly me” he chuckled reaching for Abby’s hand as they all headed to the oasis. Roan stepped back, waiting for Raven and Maddi to grab their towels. “He took her hand and they walked behind Kane and Abby.

 

Raven shook her head as she watched them. “What?” Roan asked her. “It’s funny to see Marcus Kane as a dad or a grandpa” she mused “he was such an ass on the ark.” Roan had a hard time seeing that. The Marcus Kane he knew was clearly a different guy, then the one they knew on the ark. “What was he like?” he asked. “He was very black and white” she said “everything was either right or wrong. And that Kane didn’t have any compassion.”

 

Roan looked at her “I’m sure he had his reasons” he replied. Raven nodded “At the time, we didn’t understand why” she said “the ark was dying, so they had to be strict.” The only Marcus Kane Roan had known was the current, more kind and compassionate version who was currently playing with Maddi and Ethan in the oasis.

 

“Hey, can I get a little help here?” Kane called from the water when Ethan and Maddi started ganging up on him. Raven and Abby looked at each other “uh-huh” Raven shook her head “I just got dried off, I’m done” she said. Abby nodded in agreement. Roan snorted “really?” he drawled. They smiled and shrugged. With a disgusted sigh, Roan stood up and walked toward the water. “be strong, backup is on the way” he called out laughing.

 

Raven laughed as Roan jumped into the water with a big splash and swam over to where Maddi was splashing water at Kane. With a laugh, he grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the air. She landed in the water with a shriek. She came up out of the water grinning. Not wanting to be left out, Ethan swam over to Roan saying “me next” over and over again until Roan tossed him as well.

 

From the bank, Abby and Raven watched them play. “So” Abby turned to her “When is it your turn?” she asked. “my turn?” Raven asked innocently. Abby just stared at her “yes, your turn” she repeated “you know to get married and provide me with another grandchild?” she asked. Raven chortled “Can I get to know his highness before you have us married and having babies?” she shook her head.

 

“Clearly, he cares about you” Abby drawled “I mean look how far the two of you have come in six months.” Raven rolled her eyes “yes, six months” Raven repeated “Can I get another six months before I have to think about that?” she asked. Abby grinned “what if his highness wants to elevate things?” she asked. Raven looked at her “Or” she stared at the woman who had become the next best thing to a mother to her “we could start talking about your future….” She smiled broadly.

 

Abby sighed “You do love Kane, right?” Raven asked. Abby nodded “but I was already married once” she pointed out. “To a guy who would want you to be happy” Raven told her. “And then, there’s Clarke” Abby sighed “what would she think?”  Raven looked at Abby “Clarke is over the past” she said. “She likes Kane” Abby told her. “More importantly, she learned a long time ago that sometimes you have to do things to survive that you wouldn’t do if you had any other choice” Raven told her. Abby grinned at her “how did this become about me?” she asked. Raven grinned “at least it’s not about me anymore” she laughed.

 

Roan dropped down beside Raven and plucked her into his lap. She squealed and tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest “not so dry anymore” he said dropping a kiss on her cheek. “You suck” she growled, but stopped fighting him. “why yes, I do” he agreed “and later on, I will show how good I am at it” he whispered into her ear.

 

She sighed, some days he was such a child. “that’s assuming your daughter sleeps in her own bed” she laughed. “That’s what grandma is for” he grinned at Abby. She looked at Raven and grinned “I think grandma can babysit tonight” she winked at Roan. He laughed and released Raven as Maddi ran up the bank and sat on his lap. “Brat” Raven muttered swatting him “I was already dry!” He just laughed and kissed her softly.

 

Ethan sat down next to Abby “Did you have fun?” she asked him. He nodded “Roan threw me across the pond” he laughed. “I saw that” she laughed “you flew really high.” Kane dropped down on the ground next to Abby “I’m too old for this” he sighed. Abby laughed and kissed him softly “on the bright side, they’ll sleep good tonight” she grinned. He looked at her “they??” he arched his eyebrows “yes, we’re babysitting tonight” she nodded at Maddi.

 

Kane glanced at Abby quizzically. “I figured she and Ethan could watch movies tonight, maybe distract Maddi from thinking too much about the fact that Clarke is not here” she explained. “Besides” she grinned “Roan asked if I would keep Maddi so he could spend some alone time with Raven.” Kane laughed and shook his head “you’re a hopeless romantic” he sighed. “What?” Abby protested “is it wrong to want both my girls to be happy?” she asked innocently.

“what about my girl?” he asked, gazing at her “when does she get to be happy?”

 

“I’m hungry” Ethan declared, saving her from answering that question. Kane rolled his eyes at her “saved by the boy” he whispered before claiming her lips in a soft kiss “but he has to sleep sometime…” he drawled. “Come on Ethan my boy” Kane drawled standing up “let’s go help Roan get some dinner, then you and Maddi can watch movies.”

 

Ethan jumped her and stood next to Kane, who extended a hand to Abby. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. “I want to help” Maddi declared. “well come on kiddo” Roan said standing up and pulling Raven to her feet beside him. Maddi walked between them holding their hands with Kane, Abby and Ethan following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. sorry, this is taking longer. I am writing this one as I go. Parts of this story is unchartered waters, feedback is appreciated.

Maddi and Ethan didn’t make it halfway through the first movie before they were sound asleep on the pull-out couch in the suite. Abby kissed Maddi’s dark hair as she pulled the cover up over her and settled it just above her shoulders. She repeated the steps with Ethan, then dimmed the lamp in the room and headed to bed. “Are they out?” Kane asked when Abby rejoined him in bed. “Like a light” she grinned “I knew it wouldn’t take her long, she’s had a long day.”

 

A long, eventful day, Abby thought. Of course, the true test for Maddi would be later to see if she tried to find Clarke or stayed in her own bed. Often, she would go to sleep in her own bed, but wake-up in Clarke’s. She had gotten better at sharing Clarke, but the years of counting on her and Roan for everything had left her rather dependent on them. Clarke and Roan were working with her on that, but the habit Maddi had developed in six years was not going to go away in six months.

 

“And what about you grandma?” he teased. “Did you have a good day?” he grinned, wrapping an arm around her. “I did” she smiled in return “my baby got married today” she sighed. “I never thought I’d see that day.” Kane laughed at the big grin on her face “She was a beautiful bride” he agreed. “It’s about damn time those two stopped thinking about everyone else for a change” she drawled “though for about ten minutes I wasn’t sure she was actually going to leave Maddi here” she snorted.

 

“She is a tad overprotective” Kane chuckled. Abby arched her eyebrows “you don’t say” she chortled. “Gee, I wonder where she gets that from” he leveled his gaze at her. “I was never that bad” Abby denied. “only because Clarke wouldn’t let you” he pointed out.

 

Abby couldn’t agree with that statement. Clarke was definitely not the type to be mothered. “However,” Kane looked at her “now that she is a married…” he trailed off.  Abby sighed, this was not a conversation she wanted to have, even with Kane. “Abby” he sat up “What’s going on?” he asked.

 

She chewed her lower lip “Why do you want to get married to me?” she asked. “I love you Abby” he said taking her hand in his “and I know you love me” he said tipping her head to look into her eyes “So, what is really going on here?” Abby sighed “I just…” she looked down unsure of what to say. “Is this about Jake?” he asked “because you know he would want you to be happy” he told her. “He would be okay with you getting married again, even to me” he told her.

 

 “yes, I do love you,” she sighed, looking a little sad  “maybe this is about Jake.”  “He was my daughter’s father” she said. “He would have loved to see her today; would have been a great grandfather to Maddi, but he’ll never get that chance…” she trailed of “and it’s my fault.” Kane looked at her solemnly. “Clarke was right” Abby spoke softly “I’m a terrible person, how can you love me?”

 

Kane pulled her into his arms “Abby” he whispered turning her to look at him “you are not a terrible person” he smiled at her. “You made terrible decisions, so did I” he said “and yes people died because of the choices we made” he looked her in the eyes “Jake was one of them, but he would still want you to be happy” he told her. “Deep down you know that.” Abby sighed, she did know that “I still need to make sure Clarke is okay with this, with us” she looked at him “and if she is, then I will marry you, but not before I talk to Clarke.”

 

Kane smiled and placed his hand under her chin, drawing her in for a kiss “Ok, but _when_ Clarke tells you she is okay with us, we are going to get married” he said silencing any protest she might voice with a kiss. “In the meantime, since the kids are sleeping…” he said drawing her down beside him. Abby sighed and wrapped her hands around his neck “whatever you say dear” she grinned. “that’s more like it” he grinned victoriously claiming her mouth again.

 

Roan held Raven in his arms “Abby asked when it was going to be my turn to get married today at the oasis” she chuckled. “Your turn, huh?” he grinned “what did you tell her?” he asked. “I told her she could focus on her own marriage and leave us alone.” He laughed “why is she stalling?” he asked. “guilt” Raven replied “she loves Kane, and he loves her, but they both played a part in Jake’s death.”

 

“Jake?” Roan asked. “Abby’s husband, Clarke’s dad” Raven supplied. “He figured out the ark was dying, told Abby” she said. “He wanted to go public, she didn’t, so she talked to the council.” By the look on her face Roan could tell that didn’t go well for either of them. “So, what happened?” he asked. “The council found Jake guilty or treason, executed him and locked up Clarke. Then sent her to the ground with the rest of the 100” Raven finished. “And Kane?” he asked. “executed Jake, locked up Clarke” she answered.

 

Realization dawned on him, “So the ghost of husband past is stopping her from marrying Kane?” he asked. Raven nodded “She says she needs to talk to Clarke first.” Roan looked confused “But Clarke likes Marcus” he said. “And she knows they are together” Raven added “but she’s moved on from the past, Abby needs to do that same.”  He laughed and kissed her “oh she can badger you about ‘your turn’ and keep running away?” he said. “Shut up” Raven laughed. “Make me” he whispered huskily pulling her closer until a sound at the door stopped him.

 

“Daaaad” Maddi called from the doorway, looking sad. “Come here baby” he said sitting up,  holding his arms out. Maddi walked over and crawled into his arms ‘sorry’ he mouthed to Raven who sat up next to him. “It’s okay” she said taking Maddi’s hand in hers. “Does grandma know you’re gone?” he whispered into Maddi’s hair. Maddi shook her head “I’ll go tell her” Raven said crawling out of the bed. “Okay sprite what’s up?” he asked.

 

Maddi buried her head against his chest “I miss mom” she sighed. He chuckled “she’ll be back in a few days sprite” he said “I know” she sighed “but she’s never been gone this long.” Roan smiled and ran slow circles on her back. Raven came back in the room “I told Abby she’s in here” she said. “Thanks” Roan said shooting her a grateful smile.

 

“Can I stay here tonight?” Maddi looked up at him. He looked over at Raven, who nodded. “sure babe” he said “holding her against him. She watched him with Maddi, he was such a good dad. “What?” he asked when he caught her smiling at him. She shook her head “You’re a good dad” she grinned. He shrugged “what can I say?” he said bending down to kiss her softly, then looked at Maddi who dozed against his chest, snoring softly “She’s my world” he said. “But there’s still room for you in it” he assured her, wrapping his free hand around her.

 

“I know” she grinned playing with a strand of Maddi’s hair “I think I can share you with her” she said looking at the child sleeping so trustingly against his chest.  “You think she’ll ever get used to being away from Clarke?” Raven asked.

 

“Eventually” he said smiling down at the little girl he’d come to love as his own. Someday, she would have to sleep in her own bed and he knew that it was up to him and Clarke to set those boundaries. For now, Maddi was still a little bit in charge. “It’s only been a few months since it was just the three of us” he said “and for five years before that I didn’t let her or Clarke out of my sight for too long” he shrugged.

 

Raven smiled at him “It’s okay” she said brushing a stray hair out of Maddi’s face, “you guys were surviving together on the ground longer than the rest of us were together before that” she looked at him. “Besides, who could blame Maddi for having attachment issues” she pointed out. Losing her parents and the only life she’d ever known at four had to be devastating. It was truly unfair to ask her to give up the only other people in her life in just six months.

 

He lowered Maddi onto the bed between them. She curled toward him laying her head on his chest. He chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around her “I’m sorry” he said leaning in to kiss Raven softly “I was looking forward to spending a whole night with you.” Raven smiled and wrapped his hand in hers “We had half the night” she said “besides, Maddi is more important.” 

 

Roan smiled at her “thank you” he said grateful that she saw that. “I promise things will get better.” Raven ran a stray hand through Maddi’s hair spilling onto the sheets between them. “When Clarke and Bellamy get back, we’ll make them take care of her for a whole week while we go away” she laughed. Roan laughed softly, “that would only torture Bellamy” he pointed out. “and the problem with that is…?” she drawled, laughter dancing in her eyes.

 

 Roan shook his head “you do enjoy making his life miserable don’t you?” he laughed. “It’s a mutual thing” she assured him. She yawned sleepily “go to sleep” he said, squeezing her hand. “Tomorrow, when she is distracted by Ethan or Abby, we can sneak off and have a little fun” he whispered against her lips. Raven grinned at him “sounds like a plan to me” she said.

 

Raven woke up the next morning with Maddi dozing on her chest. She smoothed the child’s hair gently. “God morning” Roan greeted her with a smile looking down at her while leaning on one elbow. “Morning” she smiled up at him. He grinned down at her. “What’s with the goofy grin?” she asked. He shook his head “thank you” he said. “for what?” she asked. “For being here, for letting Maddi crash our night” he shrugged.

 

She stretched and yawned careful not to jostle Maddi too much. “She is important to you” Raven said “and you are her world” Raven. “We figured that much out when we were still on the ark and we would listen to Clarke talk about her” Raven shrugged “besides, it’s kind of cute the way she has you wrapped around her little finger” she laughed “who’d of thought King Roan of Azgeda would be so whipped” she drawled, laughter dancing in her eyes.

 

Roan smiled down at Maddi “Now, I know how Bellamy feels about Octavia” he said. Maddi sighed and shifted in her sleep, turning into him. “She’s so precious” Raven sighed stroking her hair. “that she is” Roan agreed, lovingly wrapping an arm around Maddi and holding her close. “But you’re not biased at all, are you?” she laughed as she watched the two of them. “Not at all” he drawled, grinning at her.

 

 He gazed down at her “What?” she laughed self-consciously. “I think I love you Raven Reyes” he said leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. She smiled back at him “I think I love you too” she sighed. “But don’t tell Bellamy he was right or we’ll never hear the end of it” she groaned. He laughed “Deal” he said.

 

Maddi opened her eyes slowly “Good morning princess” he smiled down at her “did you sleep well?” She nodded, then turned to look at Raven. “hello princess” Raven grinned down at her. Maddi shuffled, sitting up between them “I’m hungry” she declared. Roan grinned “imagine that” he laughed at her. “Okay, brush your teeth and get dressed then go apologize to your grandmother for leaving without telling her” he instructed. Maddi flashed a guilty look “I will” she said. “good” he replied “and don’t forget to thank Raven since you slept on her most of the night.

 

Maddi rolled over “thanks Raven” she grinned at her. “Anytime kiddo” Raven smiled at her. “Okay, go brush you teeth" Roan said, lifting Maddi from between them and standing her on the side of the bed “Raven and I will be there soon.”  She gave him a hug then left the room. Roan turned and wrapped Raven in his arms “thank you, I know we didn’t plan on having her last night” he said.

 

She smiled and touched his face “she’s a part of you now” Raven said “always will be. So, if we have her unexpectedly in the middle of night or if we’re doing something planned, she’s always welcome.” He smiled and held her close “be careful what you wish for” he quipped “it could be a long week.”

 

Roan found Maddi sitting with Abby in the dining hall “Sorry” he shrugged “I figured she would wake you up, not come find me.” Abby laughed “it’s okay” she said “Clarke warned me that she might do that.” Maddi stood up on the bench and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her into his arms.

 

“Did you apologize to your grandma?” he asked. Maddi nodded “she said it was ok.” He grunted, of course she did. “next time wake her up before you come find me” he instructed her. “Dad” she groaned out.  “I mean it Maddi, you can’t just leave like that” he scolded her. “Okay” she mumbled looking properly chastised. “Can I go play now?” she asked. He looked down at her half-eaten plate, “Is that all you’re going to eat?” he asked. She nodded “ok go, take your plate with you and stay in the yard.” He lowered her back to the seat and she jumped down and was off.

 

“That kid is going to be the death of me” he swore. “I had to tell her yesterday to stop climbing the tower again.” Abby laughed “For someone who was not born into my family, she is stunningly like my daughter” she said. Roan groaned “Oh yeah!” he declared “She is definitely Clarke’s mini-me.” “Where’s Raven?” Abby asked looking around. “Taking a shower, she’ll be here soon” Roan answered.

 

A few minutes later, Raven walked in and sat down next to him. She gave him a quick kiss before digging into the plate Roan had fixed for her. Abby smiled at the two of them. For two people who hadn’t had a lot of interaction prior to six months ago, they seemed to know each other pretty well. “I hate when you do that” Raven muttered when she caught Abby’s gaze. I looked at her innocently. “I know what you’re thinking and you can stop” she laughed. Abby merely smiled at her, but said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, got busy with life. Here is part 3. part 4 coming soon

Three days later, Abby sat outside the ark with Raven watching Maddi and Ethan splash in the pool. “So, did you have a good night last night?” Abby grinned at Raven. “As a matter of fact, I did” she replied smiling. Maddi had slept in her own bed for the first time that week, leaving Roan and her to spend the night alone. “and no interruptions, I take it?” Abby hedged trying to get more information. Raven laughed “stop Abby” she said “there is nothing new to tell you.”

 

Abby cocked her head “you know that he loves you” she went on ignoring Raven’s protest “and I know that you love him…” she trailed off. Raven leveled her gaze at Abby “and love _always_ leads to marriage?” she asked, arching her eyebrows. Abby looked away “What’s the matter Abby?” Raven drawled “don’t like it when the table gets turned?”

 

“Don’t go by my example” Abby shook her head smiling at the other women’s tactic “I’m old and set in my ways.” Raven rolled her eyes “and I’m young, free and not ready to get married yet” Raven retorted. It was Abby’s turn to roll her eyes “yeah right” she replied. Raven turned to look at her “why is it so important for you to have me all married off?” she asked her. “I need my girls to be happy” Abby shrugged.

 

Abby shifted uncomfortably as Roan and Kane entered the gates of Arkadia, returning from a hunting trip. “you mean you need to be distracted from the knowledge that Kane wants you to marry him?” she leveled her gaze at Abby. To her credit, Abby didn’t flinch “he loves you Abby and you love him, so what is the real reason you won’t marry him?” she asked. “and don’t tell me it’s because of Clarke” Raven told her “because we all know that Clarke is okay with you and Kane.”

 

Abby was spared from answering the probing question when the men came over to where they sat. “Hi” Roan greeted Raven bending down to kiss her softly. “Hi” she replied smiling up at him. “So, Maddi stayed in her own bed last night?” Abby asked. Roan nodded “It took a few minutes to get her settled, but once she went down for the night, she was fine” he said.  

“Maybe she is finally getting used to sleeping on her own” Abby murmured. Roan snorted “or maybe dad isn’t the pushover that mom is” he rolled his eyes.

 

Abby laughed “yes, Clarke is a tad bit protective of her doodlebug” she admitted. “For a minute I thought she was going to take Maddi with them.” Roan bobbed his head in agreement “She was probably considering it” he said. “I imagine Bellamy talked her out of it “yeah right” Raven grunted.

 

Kane sat down by Abby after taking the panther and deer they’d caught to the trees to dry a little bit before Roan sent Maddi to clean the animals. That was a skill Roan had taught her and she looked forward to it every hunting trip. Ethan on the other hand was grossed out by the task.

 

“Do you think Maddi wants to clean the animals?” Kane looked at Roan. “Oh yeah” he grinned “I’m surprised she isn’t already here asking to…” he was stopped mid-sentence when Maddi hit his thigh with a thud “What did you get?” she asked “can I clean it?” Roan smiled down at her, “we were just talking about you” he said picking her up into his arms. “Of course, you can clean them, they’re over there” he pointed to the rack where the animals were hanging.

 

“Maybe Ethan will go with you” Kane looked at her. “Yeah right” Maddi grunted “he’s a wimp, the blood and guts gross him out.” Roan shook his head “be nice Maddi” he said “he grew up in space and then in a bunker where he wasn’t taught to clean animals like you were” he reminded her.

 

She sighed “yes daaaad “ she drawled as she rolled her eyes.. He knew he shouldn’t have, but the tone in her voice made him smile. “Good girl” he said “now go get some play clothes on before you butcher the animals, mom will kill me if you ruin anymore clothes.” Abby laughed “what was that you said about Bellamy being whipped?” she quipped laughing at him. He held his hand up “A smart man knows what fight NOT to pick” he retorted grinning at her.

 

“Come on Maddi” Raven reached for her hand “Iet’s go get you changed. “speaking of changed” she looked at Roan “you need a shower” she pointed a finger in his chest at the dried blood, leaves and dirt on his shirt. He smiled dangerously fitting her against him and rubbing it on her “now we both need a shower” he whispered against her neck.

 

“Eww gross” Maddi groaned. “Keep feeling that way sprite” he told her, that way I never have to threaten any guy who wants to date you.” Abby laughed “yeah, cause that will work” she snorted. Raven grinned and shook her head “come on Maddi, let’s all go get cleaned up a little and leave grandma to deal with her messy guy.” The three of them walked toward the ark leaving

 

Kane and Abby alone to watch Ethan continue to splash in the pool. “Thank you” she smiled at him. “for what?” he asked looking confused “sparing me from having to answer Raven’s question. Realization dawned on him “will you leave that poor girl alone about getting married?” he shook his head. “They barely know each other” he told her. “And yet, they are so close” she countered.

 

“You know if you put as much effort into thinking about marrying me as you do into getting Raven married off…” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I need a shower to” he said getting up and walking towards the ark. Abby watched him leave, tears welling in her eyes. “What’s wrong mom?” Ethan walked up to her. She blinked back tears and gathered him into her arms. “nothing, dad and I just had a tiff” she sighed. “Are you done in the pool?” she asked him. He nodded “Is it because you won’t marry him?” Ethan asked,

 

Abby cocked her head, perhaps Ethan had been paying a little more attention that she thought. “yeah” she sighed “what do you think I should do?” she asked him. “Why won’t you marry him?” Ethan asked “is it because of Clarke’s dad?” She looked at him “what do you know about Clarke’s dad?” she asked. Ethan shrugged “that he died and that you and Clarke miss him” he answered.

 

“Have you and Clarke talked about this?” she asked him. He nodded his head, but didn’t explain. “what have you two talked about?” she asked him. “Clarke thinks that you miss him a lot and that is why you won’t marry dad” Ethan told her. “Do you miss him?” he asked. Abby looked thoughtful “I do” she said softly “a lot.”

 

Ethan turned to her, a sad look on his face “like I miss my dad?” he asked. “Yes, like that” she answered. “How does not having your dad here make you feel?” she asked. Ethan shrugged “at first, I was really sad, but then you and Kane started taking care of me and I felt better” he said. Abby bit her lip as he continued “and then we became a family” he shrugged.

 

“Do you still get sad?” she asked him. Ethan nodded “Sometimes, but I have you and dad, and a big sister” he grinned “and then I feel better.” Abby smiled at him “Do you think I should marry dad?” she asked. A big grin spread on his face and he nodded “yes, then Clarke really will be my sister” he said. Abby leaned her chin on Ethan’s head “you know for a kid, you’re pretty wise” she sighed. “I am?” he asked. “yes, you little goober you are” she grinned.

 

 “how about we go find dad?” she asked. “so, you can tell him you’re going to marry him?” Ethan looked up at her.  “yeah” she smiled down at him “is that okay with you?” she asked. He nodded “and Clarke will like it too” he said. “she will, huh?” Abby asked. Ethan nodded “we talked about it already” he said. “What else have the two of you talked about?” she asked him. He shrugged “all kinds of things” he answered vaguely. “When is dinner, I’m hungry” he asked her.  Abby laughed when are you not hungry” she sighed. “come on, let’s go find dad and then dinner” she laughed standing up and walking towards the ark.

 

Part 4

 

Maddi was in the front yard of the ark cleaning the deer, while Roan sat beside her cutting up the panther and putting the pieces into the smokehouse to be cured when they heard a rover pull up. “Mom” Maddi shouted gleefully running towards the rover.

 

The rover pulled to a stop and Clarke exited the vehicle. Maddi threw herself into Clarke’s chest. Grinning, Clarke wrapped her arms around the little girl “Hi doodlebug” she said “did you miss me?” she asked. Maddi smiled and nodded then pulled back realizing she was still wearing the apron Roan had insisted she wear.

 

“oops” she drawled, looking guiltily up at Clarke. “I take it dad went hunting?” she laughed. Maddi nodded “he said I had to put play clothes on and wear this because you would kill him if I got blood on anymore clothes” she said. “Dad’s a smart guy” Clarke grinned. “of course, he is” Roan walked up to them smiling “he knows better than to pick a fight he can’t win” he snorted.

 

“Did the two of you have fun?” he asked. “Yes, we did” she replied “but I missed my baby girl do Bellamy brought me back a little early” she said running her hands through Maddi’s hair. “It’s good thing you’re so cute and loveable” Bellamy said bending down to look at her “cause I was kind of enjoying have mom to myself for a while” he said. Maddi grinned and released Clarke to give him a hug “you promised you’d share” she reminded him. “That I did” he said grinning.

 

“Maddi why don’t you go finish cleaning the deer while mom and Bellamy unload and get cleaned up” Roan instructed. “Okay” she said and ran back to the deer. “How’d she do?” Clarke asked him once she was out of earshot. “The first night she started off at Abby’s, but ended up in bed with Raven and I, but the last two nights she has slept in her own room” he told her. “and we’d like to keep it that way” he eyed her.

 

Clarke grinned “I suppose I will have to make myself, make her sleep in her own room” she sighed. “I agree it’s a good idea” Bellamy chimed in. “Of course, you do” she laughed “there’s more room in the bed when she isn’t there.” Bellamy leveled his gaze at her “plus we can have more fun when she is in her own room” he whispered nuzzling her neck. “get a room” Raven growled from behind them. “That my dear Raven is excellent advice” Bellamy chortled, hugging her.

 

“Has Maddi seen you yet?” she asked. Clarke held her arms out to expose the blood spattered on her shirt “What do you think?” she laughed. “I’d go with yes” Raven chuckled. “On that note, let’s do as this wise woman said and ‘get a room’” Bellamy grinned tugging Clarke toward the rover. They unloaded it and walked toward the ark hand in hand.

 

“They’re going to be sickeningly happy for a while, huh?” she shook her head. “Probably” Roan laughed “but they deserve it after all they’ve been through.” Raven shrugged “I guess you’re right” she sighed “but if I ever get that sickeningly swee…” she trailed off as his lips claimed hers “too late” he whispered against her lips, “you already are, just as Maddi” he grinned.

 

“Clarke” Ethan called excitedly when he saw her in the corridor. “Hey little brother, what’s up?” she asked high-fiving him “where’s mom?” she asked looking around. “Talking to dad” he said “She finally said she would marry him.” Clarke grunted “took her long enough” she said. “I know” he agreed. “Where’s Bellamy?” he asked. “bringing stuff in from the rover” she told him “why don’t you go see if he needs a hand?” she suggested. Ethan nodded in agreement and ran out the doors of the ark.

 

Clarke laughed as he bound out of the ark, she liked having Ethan for a little brother. The kid was cute and smart, plus he kept Abby busy, which meant she wouldn’t spend a lot of time mothering her oldest child. “I didn’t realize that you and Ethan talked so much” Abby mused emerging in front of her. Clarke shrugged “I like having a little brother” she grinned hugging her mother. “We can share secrets and talk about our mother...” she laughed. Abby just shook her head.

 

“Is there a specific reason you came back early?” Abby asked grinning at Clarke. “about yeah high” Clarke smiled “currently covered in blood” she looked down at her shirt, now also covered in blood. “How was she?” Clarke asked. Abby shrugged “Shaky at first, but she got better” she replied “Of course, that probably had more to do with Roan putting is foot down…” she drawled. Clarke grinned “yeah, I got the lecture already” she rolled her eyes.

 

“But will you listen to it?” Abby arched her eyebrows. Clarke grinned “ordinarily, no” she admitted “but Bellamy and Roan made great points as to why I should get on board with the plan” she grinned. “especially Bellamy, maybe?” Abby grinned. Clarke blushed a light shade of pink “maybe” she agreed.

 

“Especially Bellamy what?” Bellamy came around the corner. “Clarke was saying that maybe you had a few good points about why Maddi should learn to sleep in her own bed” Abby filled him in on the conversation. “maybe a few” he grinned, wrapping his arms around Clarke and kissing the back of her neck. “Didn’t I tell you two to get a room?” Raven walked into the ark.

 

Bellamy grinned “We’re working on it” he said. “but when you run into your favorite mother-in-law…” he drawled. Clarke rolled her eyes “it’s getting deep in here” she sighed. “it can get much deeper” Bellamy whispered in her ear “Oh. My. God. Go!!”  Raven pointed in the direction of their room. “Yes, Dear” Bellamy chuckled kissing Raven’s cheek as he took Clarke’s hand in his and tugged her in the direction of their room.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Abby was happy to have Clarke home. Even though she and Ethan had discussed how Clarke felt about her marrying Kane, she would feel better if she could talk to her. Of course, she and Bellamy were still in the “honeymoon” stage of their recent marriage; so, they barely spared any time for anyone except Maddi.

 

Abby knocked on the door to the suite Clarke and Bellamy shared with Roan and Raven. It had a smaller room where Maddi slept. They had chosen that initially when she, Roan and Maddi first found the ark and sheltered there. After the bunker opened and they returned home, they chose to keep things that way.

 

“Good morning Abby” Roan grinned opening the door “I think she’s awake if you want to knock on the door” he held the door open. She smiled “I could be here looking for you or Maddi” she arched her eyebrows. “But you’re not, are you?” he leveled his gaze at her. “No” she grinned “I am not.” He stood back and held out his arm allowing her to pass. “Thanks” she said patting his arm. “my pleasure” he said walking to his room and closing the door softly.

 

Abby rapped softly on the door to Clarke and Bellamy’s room. She heard soft conversation, then the door opened “Good morning Abby” Bellamy greeted her. “Good morning” she returned “Is Clarke…” she started. “I’m here” Clarke appeared in the doorway, a robe wrapped around her.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you two” she began hesitantly “it’s okay, we were up” Clarke said. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” she spoke softly. “you two talk” Bellamy nodded in her direction “I need to take a shower anyway” he said kissing her softly. Clarke grinned and walked out of the room, motioning to the sofa in the common area.

 

“Is this about Kane?” Clarke asked before Abby could say anything. Abby grinned “You and Ethan really do talk, don’t you?” she shook her head. Clarke smiled “it’s nice having a little spy…I mean brother” she laughed. “can I ask you a question and get an honest answer?” Abby asked. Clarke nodded “are you okay with me being with Kane?” she asked.

 

Clarke looked at her mom, she clearly wasn’t doing a great job of getting past the events on the ark. “mom” she spoke softly taking her mother’s hand in hers “are you happy?” she asked “With Kane, I mean?” she clarified. Abby nodded “I am” she smiled “he puts up with my moods and takes care of me” she smiled softly. “Even when I don’t…” she trailed off when she saw Clarke grinning at her “What?” she asked. “Marcus Kane is your Bellamy” Clarke drawled.

 

“My what?” She asked arching her eyebrows. “Your Bellamy” Clarke repeated “he knows everything about you, good and bad, and he still loves and supports you.” Abby smiled “yes, he does, and he deserves to be treated better than I treat him.” Clarke nodded, she knew exactly what Abby was thinking. “Do you love him?” Clarke asked her.  “With all my heart” Abby sighed “but he and I…we’ve done terrible things” she said “to you, to others…”

Clarke exhaled softly, then looked into her mother’s eyes “We’ve all done terrible things” she said. “I let a bomb go off knowing people would die. I turned the air off in a mountain, killing hundreds of innocent people” Clarke said “and do you know who stood by me the entire time, even though his sister could have been killed?” she asked.

 

“Abby” Bellamy, who had been watching silently from the doorway spoke “All the things you did, together and separately, to my family, to yours, that was in the name of doing what you thought was best” he told her coming around to sit next to Clarke.

 

“Was it right? was it necessary? who really knows” he said “but like everything we’ve had to do” he looked at Clarke “you made decisions based on the terrible choices you had” he told her. “But that was before a nuclear fire destroyed the earth” he continued “Praimfaya was a fresh start for all of us even you and Marcus Kane” he said.

 

“Mom” Clarke sighed softly “marry Marcus, give Ethan a proper family. I promise, I am okay with it.” Tears shone in Abby’s eyes “you’re sure?” she asked looking at both of them. “We’re all sure” Raven spoke from behind her.  “So, quit focusing on getting ‘your girls’ married off and go find your own happiness” Raven ordered her. Abby laughed “I won’t promise to quit trying to get you married off” she grinned, brushing a stray hair from Raven’s face when she sat down next to her “but I will marry Marcus Kane” she grinned.

 

“It’s about damn time” Roan snorted sitting down next to Raven. Abby looked between all of them “ganging up on me?” she laughed. “whatever works” Clarke grinned. “Don’t be like these two losers” Raven joked pointing at Clarke and Bellamy and let six years and a nuclear fire be the wake-up call you need.”

 

“Some of us just need a little time to think things through” Clarke retorted. “Whatever” Raven snorted. Maddi walked out into the living room, confused to see everybody there “what’s wrong?” she asked coming to sit in Clarke’s lap. “Nothing doodlebug” she smiled, wrapping an arm around her daughter “grandma just needed help making a decision.” Maddi grinned

 

“Are you finally going to Marry Ethan’s dad?” she asked looking at Abby. When everybody else laughed Maddi looked confused. “Did everybody know?” she shook her head. “Pretty much” Clarke laughed. “Now, we know where you get it from” Raven rolled her eyes at Clarke. “Your day will come” Clarke retorted. “Do you have an opinion on this issue too?” Abby held her arms out to Maddi, who got off Clarke’s lap and settled in Abby’s “you should do it” she said. Abby grinned down at her granddaughter, then around at the others “Okay” she smiled “I will” she declared.

 

“I love you mom” she said kissing her cheek softly “now go make Kane’s day..” she said standing up. “I’m going to take a shower” she looked from Bellamy to Maddi. “Need help?” he grinned at her. “Will you two stop already?” Raven sighed dropping her head into her hands. “Never” Bellamy chuckled, clearly enjoying torturing her. Clarke shook her head “No, I think I remember how to shower” she grinned “but if you need something to do, SOMEONE” she looked at Maddi “needs to clean her room, maybe you can help her.” Maddi groaned “mom” she whined “I think that is a great Idea” Roan said also looking at Maddi. With an exaggerated sigh, Maddi stood up “fine, I’ll clean my room” she drawled walking ever so slowly towards her room. Abby grinned “I swear if I didn’t know better, I’d say you two were related” she glanced from Clarke to Maddi. “Are you enjoying this?” Clarke grinned at her mom. “Very much so” she laughed.

 

“Okay, I really am going” Clarke walked around the couch “You” she pointed at Abby “go tell Kane you will marry him.” Then she turned to Maddi “you go clean your room.” Clarke grinned at Raven “you figure out how you’re going to convince her” Clarke nodded at Abby “to leave you alone about being the only single lady in the joint.”

 

Roan laughed, earning a glare from Raven, then he looked at Maddi “I think mom just gave you a chore” he looked at her pointedly. Grumbling, Maddi headed to her room. “Can you give me a hand with something?” he looked at Bellamy. Bellamy nodded. “I’ll see you later” Roan said kissing Raven softly. “Come on Abby” he prodded  ”I think there is someone you need to see.”

 

Abby found Kane in their room playing with Ethan. “How’d it go with the girls?” he asked. Abby shook her head “well it started out with me talking to Clarke, but eventually they all ended up being there for the conversation.” Kane chuckled “of course they did…” he said pulling her into a hug. “And what did they say?” he asked.

 

She pulled back and looked at him “it would seem you know my daughter better than I do” she sighed. He laughed “I wouldn’t say that” he disagreed. “She told me to that you were my Bellamy” she laughed. “your Bellamy?” he raised his eyebrows. She chuckled “You know every decrepit thing I’ve ever done and you love me anyway.”

 

He laughed “yes, that is definitely who Bellamy is” he said. “So, what did they tell you?” he asked again. “They said I should focus less on getting Raven married off and more on claiming my prince charming” she said. “And?” he prodded looking at her. “And yes, Marcus Kane, I will marry you” she smiled up at him. “Well, it’s about damn time” he said leaning in to claim her lips. She laughed “that’s exactly what Roan said.” Kane grinned “he is a wise man” he declared.

 

 

wrapping an arm around her, he turned to Ethan. “Ethan my boy,” he grinned “how do you feel about being my junior best man?” he grinned at the boy. Ethan looked confused “what’s that?” he asked. Abby laughed “he has no idea what that is”” she said. Ethan looked between them “mom and I are getting married” Kane told him. “Yeah!” Ethan roared, running over to them “Do Clarke and Maddi know?” she asked. Abby nodded “I just left them” she said hugging him to her.

 

“Can I go see them?” he asked looking up at her. Abby nodded her approval, “but don’t distract Maddi, she’s supposed to be cleaning her room” she yelled after him as he darted out the door. Kane laughed wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “Go ahead” she groaned looking at the smug satisfied look on his face. “Go ahead and what?” he asked innocently smiling down at her. “Say it” she rolled her eyes. “I won’t say it” he said “because you already know it” he grinned lazily. “besides” he drawled “it’s not what Bellamy would do…”  he trailed off. Abby rolled her eyes and glowered at him.

 

Kane dropped to a knee in front of her, holding out a small box “Abigail Griffin” he sighed looking up at her “will you _finally_ ” he grinned at her “marry me?” he asked. Abby smiled down at him, tears running down her face, A finger tracing his face “yes” she sighed happily. Kane carefully removed the ring from its box and placed it on her finger, then stood up and kissed her.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke heard rather than saw Ethan enter the suite “They’re getting married” he whooped gleefully. She laughed at his exuberance “yes, they are” she grinned “I’m assuming that is okay with you” she said. He nodded “Dad’s been asking her for years, but she kept saying she couldn’t because you weren’t there” he said sitting down beside her on the couch.

 

Clarke smiled sadly “what was it like for her in the bunker?” she asked. “At first, she was kind of scared, and a little sad” he replied “she kept saying she shouldn’t have let you leave.” Clarke snorted “like that would have stopped me” she shook her head. Ethan grinned “that’s what dad said” he laughed.

 

“When Bellamy told her you stayed behind, she was really sad” Ethan looked at her “she got really mad at dad for letting her live, said she didn’t want to live if you were dead.” Clarke dropped her gaze to her hand. “I’m sorry” she sighed “I know that must have been hard.” Ethan shrugged “dad said she would be okay, we just needed to give her time.”

 

“I bet that took a while” Clarke laughed. Ethan nodded “but then Bellamy radioed, said you were alive and she got better” he said. He turned to look at her “what was it like?” he asked.

“What was what like?” she looked at him.  “Being outside?” he asked her.

 

Clarke blew out a breath “it was sad, and lonely, and incredibly hot” she replied. “The fire burned everything in its path” Clarke sighed “I could see for miles in every direction, but there was nothing to see, just ash and soot.” Ethan curled his small hand in hers “Were you sad?” he asked. She nodded “a little bit, my friends had returned to the ark, though I didn’t know for sure if they actually made it or not” she sighed “and everybody else was in the bunker.”

 

Ethan gazed at her “what did you do?” he asked. Unseen, Bellamy stood in the doorway of the suite. He’d been asking Clarke questions like that for a long time, but she never really answered them; at least not like she was answering Ethan. “Well after I woke up, I gathered what I could out of the lab and went to the bunker on the island” she said “I had food, water, electricity…” she trailed off.

“Were you scared?” Ethan asked her. She shook her head “no, there was nothing left to be scared of” she sighed “praimfaya killed everything in its path” she said. “Except you” Ethan pointed out “and Roan and Maddi” he added. “True, but I didn’t know either of them were alive, let alone out in the world like me for another year” she pointed out. “What did you do in the bunker?” he asked “did they have video games?”

 

Clarke laughed “no, there were no video games” she chuckled. “I did have old movies and music, and a huge, very soft bed” she replied. “The first few days, weeks maybe even” she looked at him I just slept” she sighed “I was sore and covered in boils, and tired…” her voice dropped “and a little sad, like mom?” he asked. Clarke nodded “A lot sad” she replied “but I was alive, which was more than I expected to be” she told him. “Eventually, I figured out I could go outside, so I did” she cocked her head at him “I got to watch the earth regrow, it was a nice distraction.”

 

“I wish I could have gone outside” Ethan sighed “The bunker was hot and overcrowded and there were lots of fights. Heda Octavia got really mean sometimes” he declared. “Sometimes, you have to do things you don’t want to in order to keep everyone safe?” Clarke looked at him “I hope that is a lesson you and Maddi never learn” she sighed.

 

As if on cue, Maddi came out of her room and threw herself down on the couch. “I’m done” she declared as if she had just cleaned the whole ark by herself. Clarke laughed “thank you, doodlebug” Clarke grinned at her “now why don’t you two go outside and play” she pointed to the door. The two of them ran out of the suite giggling about Abby and Kane. “Hi Bellamy, bye Bellamy” Clarke heard Ethan call out.

 

Clarke wondered how long had he been standing there. Bellamy stepped into the living room, looking slightly guilty “how much of that did you hear?” she asked. “All of it” he admitted “was it really that bad?” he asked. Clarke nodded “for a while, yeah it was” she said taking his hand in hers as he sat down next to her “but it got better” she reassured him.

 

“I’m sorry” he looked into her eyes. “Bellamy” she looked at him lovingly “we’ve been through this already” she said. “You did exactly what I told you to do” she trailed a finger across his cheek “and because you did, we’re both here now and” she sighed. “And _finally_ together” Raven grunted walking in the room “I mean it only took the world ending for you two to realize what you meant to each other” she shook her head.

 

 “And what will it take for you to realize you and a certain king mean to each other?” Clarke retorted.  “It damn sure better not be another world ending fire” she declared. “Already working on making sure we have that covered” Bellamy chimed in “just in case, heaven forbid we need it.”

 

Bellamy grinned broadly at Raven “Roan and I are working on a solution should we ever need to go underground again” he said. “He said he never wants to be away from you like Clarke and I were apart.” Raven’s cheek turned a bit pink at Bellamy’s words “don’t gloat Blake” she retorted “it’s not attractive.” Bellamy merely grinned and shrugged “speaking of his highness, he’s waiting for me. We’ll be back later” Bellamy kissed Clarke and stood up. “Anything you want me to tell him?” he chortled looking at Raven. “Tell him to mind his mouth or he might find himself sleeping on the floor” she retorted, but grinned as she did so. “uh-huh” Bellamy chuckled ruffling her hair. “love you” he said kissing Clarke again before leaving the suite.

 

Raven shook her head and grinned at the goofy look on Clarke’s face. “Someday, you’re going to be as happy as I am and I am going to torture you sooooo bad” Clarke grinned at her. Raven snorted and sat down beside her “I am happy…we are happy” she said “I just don’t think we’re ready for the marriage stage yet” she sighed. “I mean we haven’t even said I love you, yet.”

 

Clarke smiled and hugged her “don’t let my mom or Bellamy rush you into making a decision you’re not ready to make.” Raven sighed “it’s been a little over six months” Raven sighed “I think it’s too soon.” Clarke shrugged “maybe it is” she agreed “I mean you guys are still getting to know each other. He hasn’t even seen angry Raven yet” she chuckled. Raven laughed “no, not yet” she agreed.

 

 “I know he cares about you” Clarke smiled at Raven “don’t let others bulldoze you into a decision you’re not ready to make.” Raven smiled gratefully at her friend “thanks” she sighed. “Hey” Clarke grinned at her “do you want to go see what the guys are doing?” she asked. “We can heckle them while they work…” Raven laughed. “Iet’s go” she said jumping up and dragging Clarke with her.

 

Abby was sitting outside with Maddi and Ethan sitting on either side of her chatting away like little magpies. “Hang on, hang on” she held her hand up “one question at a time” she laughed. “Yes, Maddi” she smiled at her granddaughter “you can be a junior bridesmaid.” She turned to Ethan “and yes, dad and I may go away for a few days like your sister did” she told him. “In that case, you will stay with them in their suite.”

 

She turned back to Maddi “No, I will not wear a white dress like your mom did” she said. “I did that once when I married Clarke’s dad; this time will be less formal. I’m an old lady now…” she laughed. “You are not” Maddi giggled, then sobered up “what was Clarke’s dad like?” she asked.

 

Abby sighed “he was so cute” she smiled “and he loved Clarke so much.” Maddi grinned “Bellamy, I mean dad said she was his little princess” she grinned. “That she was” Abby agreed “and he would have loved you!” she declared kissing the top of Maddi’s head. Ethan’s face screwed up “I thought Roan was your dad” he said “He is, but so is Bellamy because Bellamy is with mom” Maddi explained. “Does that mean that Raven is your mom too since she is with Roan?” Ethan asked her.

 

Clarke and Raven listened unobserved in near the doors of the ark. Maddi nodded “So you have two moms and two dads?” Ethan asked. Clarke grinned at Raven “see, even Maddi knows you and Roan will eventually settle down” she chuckled. Raven rolled her eyes, but said nothing. “Technically” Abby added “Maddi has three set of parents.” Ethan looked at her very confused by this information. “You know how you had your dad before he died and you came to live with dad and I?” she asked. Ethan nodded “Well, Maddi had parents too before they died and she came to live with Clarke and Roan.” Ethan nodded as he began to understand “The Bellamy and Raven came back from space, and she got more parents.” Abby nodded “right” she agreed.

 

“So basically, everyone that lives here” he motioned at the ark behind him “is just one big family” he asked. “Essentially” Abby said “Plus Heda Octavia, who doesn’t live here, along with a few others” she said. “Heda Octavia is Bellamy’s sister, but there are others who don’t live at the ark who are also family” Maddi told him. Ethan looked even more confused.

 

Abby laughed “There is a lot of information you have yet to hear” she chuckled hugging him “why don’t you two go play and you can ask your sister about those people later” she said. Raven and Clarke sat down beside Abby after the kids ran off to play “well that was fun” Clarke laughed. “Ethan was so confused” Raven chuckled. “Well he did grow up on the ark and then in the bunker” Clarke murmured “the poor kid has been seriously under-educated.”

 

Abby shook her head “Just because he has been sheltered from all that you guys have gone through…” she chided them “doesn’t mean he is…” she was cut off by Clarke. “Calm down mom” she drawled “he just needs a little tutorial from his big sister about life on the earth” she laughed.

 

Abby smiled at her “you always wanted a little brother” she said. “Yeah, but Ethan is almost too cute to pick on” Clarke complained. “And you’re old enough to know better” Abby countered. Clarke shrugged “it would be fun though” she laughed. “You know” Abby snorted “maybe the one-child rule was a good thing.”

 

“Base” Maddi called out landing with a thud in Clarke’s lap. “Oh, I’m base now, huh?” she chuckled wrapping her arms around Maddi and pulled her into her lap. “I think you became base when you rescued her a few years ago” Abby laughed. Ethan sidled up to Raven “not fair” he complained crossing his arms over his chest. Abby laughed “life isn’t always fair” she laughed at him.

 

“Don’t worry Ethan” Raven grinned at him “you’ll catch up to Maddi one day” she laughed. “Tell me about your other friends” Ethan looked over at Clarke. “Well, there is Monty and Harper” she began. “They went to space with Bellamy” Maddi piped up. “that’s right” Clarke said “they lived here at the ark for a little while after the bunker opened “but as soon as Harper gave birth to Hannah, they built themselves a little hut in the forest.”

 

“You know who they are Ethan” Raven said pulling him into her lap “They come here every once in a while and Monty helps me with the radio tower” she told him. “Yeah, and Hannah likes to play in the pool with us” Maddi chipped in. “Oh yeah, I remember them” Ethan nodded.

 

“Then there is Emori and Murphy” Raven added “they function best when they live apart from everybody else” she said. “Its classic Murphy” Clarke added “he is a good guy, but he definitely needs his space.” Maddi grinned up at Clarke “he’s the one that calls mommy his fellow cockroach. What does that mean?” she asked. Clarke laughed “it means we’ve both lived through things that should have killed us” she asked “he thinks he’s being funny…” she trailed off shaking her head.

 

“Do they have any kids?” Ethan asked. “Not yet” Clarke answered “at least not the last time we saw them.” Emori and Murphy rarely showed up at the ark and neither of them felt comfortable in the bunker. Usually, Roan or Bellamy would encounter them as they were hunting in the woods.

 

“Don’t forget about Echo” Maddi grinned “dad says she is one of a kind.” Clarke snorted “yes, one of a kind definitely describes Echo” she grinned. Echo had never been one of Clarke’s favorite people, but she had become one of them after Clarke saved her from praimfaya. She had gone to space with the others, but ever since she had returned she was rarely seen.

 

Partly because she was persona non-grata in most of the twelve clans; but also, because she was pining for Adam Santos. He was the commander of the people who brought the seven on the Go-Sci Ring back down to earth. The two of them had gotten close, and it was clear that she missed him a lot. Bellamy wondered if she was even going to leave the go-sci ring, rather than stay with him.

 

“Do you miss your friends?” Maddi asked. Clarke nodded “yes” she replied “but they are happy living their lives where they want” she said. “besides, we see them sometimes, even Echo” Raven added. “Why do we stay here?” Maddi asked looking up at her.

 

Clarke sighed “because for the first time, this place” she looked back at the ark “is home.” Clarke was surprised how much the ark felt like home, but it did. “It’s always been my home” Maddi shrugged.  “And that’s another reason why we stay” Clarke said kissing the top of her head. “Are you going to stay here after you marry Ethan’s dad?” Maddi looked at Abby.

 

“yes, this is my home too” she said reaching for Maddi’s hand “besides, all of my girls are here” she said glancing at all of them. “This is a big place for just us” Ethan pointed out. “It won’t be that big after these two start having babies” Abby grinned at them.  “Hey now” Raven protested “can I at least think about getting married before you have me reproducing?” she asked. “And I would like to enjoy being a wife before I get fat and pregnant?” Clarke added.

“well I am not getting any younger” Abby laughed “so if you two would hurry along…” she trailed off.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke and Raven walked over to where Bellamy and Roan were loading up the rover. “Where exactly is this bunker that you two are looking at?” Clarke asked. “The armory where we found the guns” Bellamy told her. Clarke frowned “that’s a long way away” she murmured “will you guys be back today?”

 

Bellamy shrugged “hopefully” he said “but if we have to camp out there we could, right?” he glanced at Roan. “Or anyone of the other bunkers” he suggested. “Or” Bellamy grinned “we could drop in on Monty and Harper at the drop ship” he grinned. Clarke groaned at his pun “that was so not funny” she rolled her eyes…”

 

“The ark should be survivable for the winter” Raven said “do we really need to go to the armory?” she asked. Roan looked at them “It could get cold once winter gets here full force.”

She shrugged “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to check it out” she said.

 

“We could take the kids and go with you” Raven suggested “It’s been a while since we’ve seen Hannah.” Clarke grinned “yeah we could let mom and Kane have the ark all to themselves for a change.”  Roan and Bellamy looked at each other and shrugged “why not?” Roan replied “the kids would probably appreciate some time away from the ark” he said.

 

“Ok, we’ll talk to mom and the kids, get some stuff packed up and meet back here in fifteen minutes” she glanced at Raven, then to Bellamy and Roan. They all nodded in agreement and the girls headed back to the ark.

 

“Maddi, Ethan” Clarke called and motioned for them to come over to where they sat with Abby. “what?” Maddi asked clearly annoyed at being interrupted. Clarke shot her a glare and she immediately changed her attitude. “sorry” she mumbled quietly. Abby watched the whole thing with amusement, the glare was one she recognized from when Clarke was Maddi’s age.

 

“We’re going to the armory to see if we can get it livable in case we need it for winter” Clarke told them. “It’s close to the drop ship, which means it’s about four hours away” she continued “so do you want to come with us?” she looked at the kids. “we can visit Monty, Harper and Hannah while we’re there.” She told them.

 

Clarke turned to Abby “you and Kane can have the ark to yourself since we’ll be gone for 2-3 days” she said. Abby shrugged “what do you think?” she turned to Ethan “yes, yes, yes” he grinned “I want to see the armory and the drop ship.” He said. Ethan had never seen the armory and only seen the drop ship briefly.

 

“We have to check with dad, first” she told him “but if he is okay with it, I am” she said. Ethan squealed and ran to the ark looking for Kane. “better go catch him” Clarke laughed as Abby sighed and shook her head.“Go pack a bag doodlebug” Clarke looked at Maddi, who was already halfway to the ark “and get your sleeping bag” she called loudly. Maddi threw a hand in the air acknowledging that she had heard Clarke.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them met up with Bellamy and Roan ready to head to the armory. “We’re good” Clarke announced “Kane and Abby are happy to have a the whole ark to themselves” she grinned. “I bet” Roan laughed as he watched Maddi and Ethan play in the yard near the rover. “Okay kids” he called “load up, we’re getting ready to leave” he told them. Maddi scrambled up into the rover and sat in the seats.

 

 “we’re going to see the drop ship” Ethan exclaimed excitedly standing next to Kane and Abby “You behave yourself” Kane warned him “Or your sister will have to get after you.” Bellamy snorted “more like the two of them will pair up against the rest of us” he drawled. Clarke elbowed him in the side “hush dear!” she rolled her eyes “or this could be a long trip for you.”

 

Her merely grinned and wrapped his arm around her “I’ll just sick Maddi on both of you” he laughed. Maddi smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Clarke shook her head and sighed “and you were worried he wouldn’t like you” she said looking at Maddi. “Ok you” Roan nodded at Ethan “in the rover.”

 

 

“Remember Sprite, the drop ship is Monty and Harper’s home now” Roan leveled his gaze her Maddi “you may not have free run of it like you did when it just the three of us” he told her. “So, you need to be respectful” he ordered “Yes, dad” Maddi sighed dramatically.

 

Clarke hugged Abby “have fun” she said “we’ll be back in a few days.” Abby looked at Clarke “You guys be careful” she said and “don’t join forces with your brother and torture your husband” she laughed. “But what would we do fun otherwise?” she grinned stepping back and walking toward the rover.

 

Abby turned to Kane, “That one child thing…” she chortled “may have been a good thing.” Kane laughed and gathered her in his arms “Well lucky for us they’ll be gone for a few days.”  Abby rested her head against his chest looking up into his eyes “However will we pass the time?” she spoke softer. “I think” he whispered, his lips inches from hers “that we can figure something out” he said kissing her. Abby grinned “I think you’re right” she smiled.

 

“Oh geez” Clarke rolled her eyes “get a room.” Raven laughed “you realize you and Bellamy do that all the time” she declared hands on her hips. “We’re burning daylight…” Roan looked between them pointedly. “Yes dear” Raven sighed standing on her toes to kiss him softly. “Now who needs a roo….” She began but Roan cut her off with a glance.

 

“never mind” she chuckled “bye mom, bye Kane” she laughed climbing into the rover. Bellamy looked at Roan “You need to teach me that look” he chuckled. Roan snorted “yeah right” he muttered walking around to get in the other side of the rover “you wouldn’t last two seconds after Clarke batted her eyes at you.” Knowing he was right, Bellamy laughed and got into the rover, then started the engine.

 

Two hours later, they were nearly at the armory. Ethan was excitedly watching everything in the forest. Unlike Maddi, Ethan hadn’t spent his young life outside the bunker, so he was loving every minute of the trip. Maddi rolled her eyes at his latest exciting find. “Be nice Maddi” Clarke scolded “Ethan hasn’t been in the forest as much as you.”

 

They rolled to a stop in front of a pit in the ground. Ethan looked around confused “this is a bunker?” he turned to Clarke. The entrance is over there Bellamy pointed to a barely visible doorway. “But it was a mess the last time I was in there” he said. “It wasn’t much better when we were there last” Clarke added. “Was there anything in it?” Bellamy asked. “Nothing useful, but it was quite a mess so we didn’t stay long.” Maddi nodded in agreement “It was gross” she shook her head.

 

Hearing that Ethan shrank back into Clarke. He thought of Maddi as being fearless, so to hear her say something was gross scared him. Clarke chuckled and wrapped an arm around him “don’t worry Ethan” she said “it was just smelly and damp, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Ethan edged away from her, but still looked unsurely at the door to the bunker.

 

Roan sauntered over and knelt down in front of Ethan “don’t’ worry Ethan” he said “I’ll protect you if it gets dangerous.” Emboldened, Ethan smiled and reached for his hand “okay” he said in a soft voice. Bellamy and Roan led the group to the bunker door. Roan opened it walked in, followed by Bellamy, then Clarke, Raven and Maddi followed.

 

“Someone’s been in here” Clarke murmured when she got further in. Roan nodded “yeah, it looks like whoever it is has been scavenging in here. Bellamy, who was getting his first look at the bunker in several years, was a bit jealous that Roan had also shared this with Clarke. He knew it was foolish, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

Maddi ran ahead of Roan, led only by the torch she carried in her hand. He whistled a slow tune and she stopped in her tracks. “Dad” she groaned turning to meet his gaze, “I’m going to my room” she said “I know where it’s at.” He arched his eyebrows “did you hear mom?” he looked at her  “Someone has been here, recently” he added “they may still be here, so let me and mom check it out first.”  She rolled her eyes at him, clearly not as concerned as he was about her own safety, but stayed in place.

 

“Don’t be so brave sprite” Roan said passing her as he walked to a darkened doorway “mom and I would miss you if something happened to you.” Again, she rolled her eyes at him, but said nothing. He turned into the room and returned a few minutes later. “Ok, you two” he looked at Ethan and Maddi “you can hang out in here while we check out the rest of the place.” He told them to stay there, then closed the door and walked further into the bunker with everyone else in tow.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy sidled up to Clarke “her room?” he asked. Clarke grinned “Maddi found a room filled with art supplies the last time we were here and declared that it was hers” she explained.  “Ahh” he replied, then looked at her “are you sure you didn’t give birth to her?” he asked. Clarke laughed “Scary, isn’t it?” she said “how much like me she really is.” Bellamy nodded “very scary” he agreed.

 

 “you know we could have always have a kid of our own and compare notes” he glanced down at her. Clarke rolled her eyes “not you too” she sighed. “Do you not want any more kids?” he asked concernedly.  She stopped “I didn’t say that Bell” she sighed “I just thought we’d have more time to you know enjoy us, before…” she trailed off.

 

Bellamy looked at her thoughtfully, “I like us” he said looking down at her “but I see you with Maddi and I know you would be good with a baby too…my baby” he said lowering is head to kiss her. “Someday” she smiled up at him “we will have a baby of our own” she said “I promise, but for now I want to enjoy us.” Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close “I’m going to hold you to that promise” he whispered before kissing her again.

 

“Ugh, really you two?” Raven groaned walking up to them. “Be nice to us” Clarke grinned at her “We’re newlyweds.” Raven rolled her eyes and nodded down the hall where Roan waited for them, grinning broadly. “Not nice” Clarke slapped him when they caught up to him “You could have stayed at the ark too if you wanted to be alone” he drawled. Clarke snorted “and be around my mother, who is ridiculously happy herself?” she said shaking her head “I don’t think so.” Roan laughed and led them further into the bunker.

 

“This would be perfect for winter” Bellamy said standing next to Roan. “It would” he agreed “and the way it’s built, we could all live in separate quarters but still be together.” Raven glanced at Clarke and Roan “How would Maddi handle that?” she asked. Maddi had been sharing the same suite as her parents since they’d found her. Clarke laughed “give her another few years and she’ll pick a room as far away from us as she can get” she said.

 

“True” Raven agreed “the terrible pre-teen and teen years, lucky you” she grinned at them. “Are you planning on going somewhere?” Roan asked arching his eyebrows at her. “Cause unless you are, you’ll get to share in our joy. Bellamy too” he laughed looking at the two of them. “yeah, but I’m the cool mom” Raven retorted. Clarke snorted “that’ll change” she laughed “trust me.”

 

A noise down the hall caught their attention. “What was that?” Bellamy asked. “I think someone may still be here” Roan said turning to look “you two, stay here” he told Clarke and Raven. “Yeah, right” they both exclaimed and followed them. The four of them walked a little way down the hall before hearing another noise. Bellamy looked to Roan curiously. Motioning for Bellamy to open the door nearest the sound and Roan stepped in, his knife in his hand. “Sir…I mean Roan” Echo greeted him.

Roan released the breath he’d been holding “damn Echo” he swore “we didn’t know you were in here.”  She shrugged “sorry, I come here sometimes to freshen up and get some sleep where I can lock the door” she explained. “Echo you’re safe out there, you know that” Bellamy stepped out from behind the door. “Not everyone agrees with Octavia’s decision” she disagreed “besides, this place is nice and people are afraid of it, so I almost have it all to myself” she added.

 

“Almost?” Clarke asked, curious to see who else was living in the bunker. “Murphy and Emori have started sleeping in one of the rooms. Close enough to home, but far enough away from everyone to make them happy.” Roan looked at her “how would you guys feel about sharing this for the winter?” he asked. She shrugged “It’s big enough that we would never see each other” she said.  “But how many of you are we talking about?” she asked. 

 

“The four of us, plus Kane and Abby and the kids” he answered. “And maybe Monty, Harper and Hannah” Bellamy added. “We’d have to check with Murphy and Emori, but I don’t see why we couldn’t all share this space, for a few months…” she drawled. Clarke laughed “trust me, Maddi would die if we tried to shut her up in the bunker during summer” she said.

 

Truthfully, she wasn’t even sure how she and Roan would react to being in the underground bunker. Aside for the short time after praimfaya, they weren’t forced to live in a closed in space. “We wouldn’t be trapped in here like they were in the bunker” Bellamy said, as if he’d been reading her thoughts. “That’s true” she said “I guess it wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

Bellamy turned to look at Clarke and Roan “We know it was cold that first winter we were here?” he said “but the three of you stayed the ark the whole time everyone else was in space or in a bunker, right?” he asked. They nodded “so, why are we concerned about this winter when clearly you guys survived?” he asked.

 

“Well for one” Roan replied “it was just the three of us, so we could live in one room.” Bellamy bobbed his head in agreement “I can see that” he said “was there another reason?” he asked. “the fire may have gone out after a few months” Clarke told him “but the world was pretty heated from all the radiation.”

 

Emori and Murphy emerged from a room across the hall “You didn’t tell us we had company” Murphy drawled grinning at them. Echo shrugged “they are scouting a place to bunk for the winter” she told him. “that is assuming you don’t mind sharing your new home” Clarke glanced at them. “Hey, as long as we get to keep our prime quarters we don’t care, right?” Murphy turned to glance at Emori.

 

She nodded and shrugged “I don’t see why not” she said. “But seeing as we cleaned this place up…” Murphy drawled looking at Clarke. She grinned “don’t worry” she snorted “you can keep your room. The only room we know for sure we want to use is Maddi’s room” she assured him “the rest of us can fend for ourselves.”

 

Murphy furrowed his brow “Maddi’s room?” he asked, looking confused. “The one with all the art supplies” Roan answered. “Aha, I thought that might have been something you put together” he said. Clarke shrugged “it was a joint effort” she said “but it’s mostly Maddi’s special place.” Murphy looked at her, shaking his head “Are you sure you didn’t give birth to her?” he asked. “yes” she laughed “once and for all, I did not give birth to her, okay?” she sighed. “I just raised her.”  Roan grunted “hey, I was there too” he butted in. “yes, dear” she sighed batting at him.

 

“Now that we have a plan” Bellamy broke into their banter “what do you say we take a look around, claim a few rooms, then drop in on Harper and Monty?” he proposed. There was a general consensus to follow that plan. Bellamy looked at Echo, Emori and Murphy “since you three know this place, why don’t you give us the grand tour?” he asked. The tour took about an hour, in which time Raven and Roan chose a room close to Maddi’s art room, as did Clarke and Bellamy. They saved a room not far from them for Kane and Abby, and another for Ethan.

 

“I’m hungry” Maddi walked over to Roan looking up at him. He grinned and picked her up “of course you are” he said kissing her “Go get Ethan and we’ll catch something for dinner” he told her. Clarke arched her eyebrows at him “we can’t just show up and expect for Monty and Harper to feed us” he shrugged. “That’s true enough” she agreed. “Okay sprite” he lowered Maddi to the floor “you and Ethan clean up your mess and get ready to go. Bellamy and I will go hunting.”

 

The six of them, plus Emori, Murphy and Echo showed up at the drop ship to find Hannah playing outside. “Bell’my” Hannah toddled over to him. When she threw her arms up for him to lift her into his arms, Bellamy laughed and scooped her up. “Hello pumpkin” he said kissing her cheek and tickling her tummy. Clarke watched him with Hannah. He tried hard to be a dad to Maddi and she responded to him well, but not as well as she did with Roan.

 

Monty came out of the drop ship “To what do we owe this?” he asked grinning at the group “and who has you?” he asked walking over to where Bellamy stood holding Hannah. “Bell’my” she grinned at her dad. “She asks for ‘bell’my’ all the time” Harper grinned coming out of the drop ship. “You two should have one of your own” she smiled at Clarke. Clarke dropped her head and groaned, but said nothing.

 

“What?” Harper asked looking at Bellamy “Abby is pressuring her about more grandbabies” he sighed “and maybe you too, just a little?” Harper ached her eyebrows at her. He shrugged guiltily “I might have said something to her today” he replied “she didn’t take it well.”  Harper looked at him “well the two of you did just get back to each other” she said “take some time to enjoy that, in the meantime” she grinned “you can have a little fun practicing.” Raven, who walked up at the tail end of that conversation rolled her eyes, “Trust me, they do” she laughed.

 

Clarke elbowed her in the ribs “we’re not the only ones ‘practicing’ a lot” Clarke glanced at Raven, grinning at her. “Yeah, but you’ve taken the first step and now mommy is adding the pressure” she retorted. Roan called Bellamy over to where he stood with Monty leaving the girls alone. “It’s not like I don’t want to have a baby with Bellamy” Clarke sighed “I just want to enjoy being us for a while, you know” she looked from Raven to Harper. “I get it” Raven touched her shoulder “and it makes sense. I think Bellamy is just wee bit jealous still of the relationship you have with Maddi and Roan” she said. “Plus, with Abby adding to his anxiousness” Harper shook her head. “Having a baby is not the only thing mom is pushing for” Clarke smirked at Raven.

 

Raven sighed “yeah, Abby is pushing for another one of her girls to have a wedding” she rolled her eyes. “She needs to focus on her own wedding and leave the two of us alone” Clarke snorted. Harper’s eyes widened “what do you mean focus on her own wedding?” she asked. “mom finally told Kane she would marry him” Clarke smiled. “It’s about time” Harper replied “everybody could tell how much they loved each other.”

 

Clarke nodded “she said she was worried about how I would react, but I think she just needed to let go of dad” she said. “How do you feel about it?” Harper asked. “I’m okay with it” she said “We’ve all made mistakes” Clarke shrugged “besides my dad would want her to move on.” Bellamy rejoined them, wrapping one arm around Clarke “Monty wants to go see the bunker” he said “are you guys up for a road trip after dinner?” he asked.

 

They all nodded “besides, the drop ship is not really big enough for all of us anymore” Clarke grinned looking at Harper. She shrugged “it’s a tad bit different” she said. When they went to live at the drop ship, Harper and Monty had totally redecorated it. The upstairs was a master suite with a small area for Hannah to sleep while the downstairs had been transformed to a living area and playroom.

 

“Monty and I wanted to make it more of a home, and since you guys had the ark…” she trailed off. Clarke patted her shoulder “It’s okay, I was just joking” Clarke said. “I mean if you want to sleep on the couches…” she trailed off. “I’ve kind of gotten used to having a bed” Clarke laughed. “Besides, you don’t want to be around when these two get lovey” Raven rolled her eyes. “You know what happens when two people get lovey” Harper grinned.

 

“Okay, enough” Bellamy declared “I’m sure there are other more useful things we could be doing” he glanced pointedly at Raven and Harper. They smiled and walked away, grinning at the two of them. Clarke shook her head “Bell” she sighed looking up at him “you and I will have a baby when the time is right, so can we get past this for now?” she pleaded. Bellamy wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into his chest. “I’m sorry” he sighed “I didn’t mean to put any more pressure on you. I just get so crazed when I see you with Maddi and Roan sometimes” he said.

 

She grinned up at him “I know it’s hard” she said “and someday you and I will have the same thing with a baby of our own” she assured him. “Harper had a point you know” Bellamy chuckled leaning down to kiss her “practice does more than make things perfect.” Clarke laughed “and if that is the case” Clarke said “everybody will be happy.” Bellamy chuckled and held her against him “even Maddi?” he asked. Clarke snorted “oh yeah” she rolled her eyes “she wants that as bad as the rest of you, maybe even more…” Bellamy laughed “I knew I liked that kid” he said. They broke apart when Roan announced that dinner was done “Come on Mrs. Blake” he sighed “the sooner we eat, the sooner we can…” he voice dropped to a husky sigh “practice.” Clarke shook her head and laughed “you’re terrible” she sighed. “But you love me anyway” he shot back. “yes, I do” she agreed kissing him. “Would you two get your butts over here so we can eat and get back to the bunker?” Raven yelled at them. They laughed and joined the group at the table.


	8. Chapter 8

 

They spent most of the next day touring the bunker “Are we staying here mom?” Maddi asked as she and Clarke were cleaning the art studio. “not right away, but soon we’ll come stay here for the winter” Clarke replied. “We didn’t have to stay here before” Maddi pointed out. “you’re right, we didn’t but that was when the world was still heated from praimfaya, and it was just you, me and Roan. Now, there are a lot more people” Clarke told her wrapping an arm around her “And now that the earth has cooled off from praimfaya it will get cold again.”

 

Maddi looked up at her “We won’t have to stay here, will we?” she asked. “No baby” Clarke kissed the top of her head “you can go outside and play whenever you want, I promise.” Maddi sighed and leaned in to her “Well, I guess that’s okay then” she said. Clarke laughed “I’m glad you approve” Clarke replied amusedly. “Hey are we ready to go?” Roan appeared in the doorway, “everything okay?” he asked surveying the scene. Clarke nodded “Maddi was nervous about being stuck in the bunker when we stay here for the winter.”

 

Roan chuckled and crossed the room “don’t worry sprite” he said pulling into his arms “we will not be trapped here.” She wrapped her arms around his neck “Okay” she sighed “but can we go home now?” she asked. He grinned and turned toward the door “yes, your highness” he laughed dropping her out of his arms and hanging her by her feet. Maddi Shrieked and Clarke clasped her chest “I hate it when you do that” she slapped his arm. He merely laughed at her despair “that’s part of the fun” he said smiling at her.

 

“Again, again” Maddi cheered when he pulled her back up against his chest. Clarke glared at him. He shook his head “sorry sprite, mom said to stop” he said grinning at her. “Moooom” Maddi drawled as Roan set her back down on her feet “go find Ethan” he told her “tell him it’s time to get going.” Maddi ran off “you know this” he motioned between them “is what drives Bellamy nuts, right?” he asked grinning at her. “And what would you know about that?” she drawled. “I have eyes” he replied “I see him watching us.” He looked at her amusement shining in his eyes “you should give him that baby he wants” he grinned at her.

 

Clarke took a deep breath “since when have the two of you become close enough to discuss this particular topic?” she asked putting her hands on her hips. “We have to talk about something on out hunting trips” he said “I mean besides sharing stories of your helplessness” he grinned. She glowered at him “maybe the two of you should diversify” she drawled “And it’s not like I have any real say in the whole process” she reminded him “I mean these things tend to happen naturally…” she drawled. “well, then maybe you two should keep…practicing” he chuckled. She leveled her gaze at him “Maybe you need to marry Raven and take some of the pressure off of me…” she arched her eyebrows at him. “what and miss seeing you squirm?” he chuckled “I don’t think so.”

 

Clarke shook her head “Go check on your daughter” she rolled her eyes “and find someone else to pick on for a little bit.” He grinned and hugged her “I’m sorry” he said “I didn’t mean to pick on you” he said. “I’m sorry too” she sighed “I’m just getting pressure from all sides here and I’d really like a break from it.” He looked at her “I’ll tell everybody to back off, except for your husband” he said “You can handle that one.” She smiled gratefully at him “Thank you” she sighed “now you’d better go check on Maddi, make sure she is getting ready to go. I’ll be there soon.” He nodded in agreement and walked out of the room.

 

Bellamy entered the room “hey are you rea…” he trailed off, looking at Clarke. “What’s wrong?” he asked looking at her with concern. “nothing” she sighed looking away from him. “Want to try again” he asked crossing to where she stood “because I can tell by the look in your eyes and the tone of your voice something is wrong.” He placed a hand on either side of her waist “Come on, talk to me” he spoke softer. She sighed and told him what had happened with Maddi and Roan and what Roan had said.

 

He grinned at her “Hey” she turned her face to look into her eyes “I do want us to have a baby of our own” he said “but not until we’re both ready.” She looked at him “I love you Bell” she sighed “and I want to have a baby with you…” she began. He smiled gently at her “It took me a long time to see the two of you together and not hate Roan” Bellamy admitted “but then I finally got past that and actually watched you guys one day” he said. “The two of you are great parents to Maddi. As such, you will always be a couple in that sense” he said. “Somedays, I just forget to remember that, I don’t mean to put added pressure on you” he said pulling her against him.

 

Clarke looked at him, a sad look on her face “I’m sorry” she sighed “I’m just overthinking things, as usual” she sighed.  He grinned down at her “It’s okay” he said “you wouldn’t be my Clarke if you did anything less.” He gazed at her lovingly “For the record, I don’t feel threatened by him, not anymore anyway” he stroked her cheek. “We make a great team, Roan and I” she said “we had to or we wouldn’t have survived, then we found Maddi and…” she shrugged. “I get it” Bellamy said “and I really do understand” he said kissing her softly. “I promise” he said at her skeptical look.

 

Bellamy looked at her “and we don’t have to have a baby right away, I just want to know that it is a possibility for us one day.” She gazed up at him “maybe having a baby of our own wouldn’t be the worst thing” she sighed, leaning into him “and it’s not like we’re doing anything to prevent it…” He grinned looking into her eyes “no, we certainly are not” he agreed pulling her tighter into his chest “but if you want to slow down…” his words were cut off when she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his head down to capture his lips with hers.

 “So, that’s a no then?” Bellamy grinned nuzzling her neck. “That’s definitely a no” she sighed leaning into him “and if that results in us granting Abby’s wish for a baby, then so be it.” Bellamy smiled at her “IF that happens” he said “I, for one, will be more than happy to deal with the consequences” he said. “I could too, and I do enjoy the practice” she stood on her toes and kissed him again. He pulled her up into his chest and deepened the kiss.

 

 “Geez really???” Raven exclaimed from the doorway “maybe the two of you should just stay here and finish honeymooning…” she shook her head. Bellamy laughed “but then who would torture you?” he asked taking Clarke’s hand and walking toward the door. “I’m sure Abby would be okay battering Roan and I about getting married” Raven retorted, then grinned at them.

 

 “We’re ready to leave, unless you want to stay here and work on giving Abby that baby she keeps asking for…” she grinned at them. “Ha, we can do that at the ark” Bellamy shot back “and still get to torture you” he grinned ruffling her hair. “Yeah me” Raven grunted walking into the hallway laughing.

 

They arrived back at the ark a few days later loaded down with meat to cure and store, as well as berries to stockpile for the winter. Kane and Abby met them at the ark, looking happier than Clarke had seen them before. “Did you have fun?” she asked them grinning. “Why yes daughter of mine” Abby replied “I did, did you?” she asked cocking her head at her daughter.

 

Clarke smiled back at her “Bellamy and I spent some time talking and doing other..things” she answered, her cheeks turning pink. “and what did you two decide?” she asked. Clarke shook her head “we may have decided a baby wouldn’t be a bad thing…” she trailed off. “But I make no promises about it happening right…” she started to say before Abby hauled her into her arms. “take all the time you need” she grinned victoriously “now, if I can just get Roan and Raven married” she sighed happily. Clarke looked at Abby “what are you going to do when you get all Raven Married and are surrounded by babies?” she asked. “Die a happy woman” she laughed.  “Got something to share with the rest of us?” Kane walked up to them.

 

“My baby is going to have a baby” Abby squealed. Clarke rolled her eyes “Bellamy and I have talked about it” she clarified “and if it happens, we’re both okay with it.” Kane chuckled and wrapped an arm around Abby “One down, one to go” he grinned kissing her. “And on the note” Clarke ducked out from under Abby’s arm “Raven is over there.” She heard Kane laugh “that was a hasty retreat” he murmured to Abby. “She couldn’t wait to run away” Abby agreed. “I can’t imagine what conversation brought on that change of heart, but I won’t complain.”

 

“Now to work on those two” she said watching across the yard as Roan swept Raven into his arms and kissed her softly. Kane shook his head “One victory at a time, dear” he grinned, kissing her temple. Abby sighed “I guess you’re right” she agreed. “I’m always right” he retorted. “Mom, dad” Ethan came running up to them. “Hi baby” Abby wrapped her arms around him “Did you have fun?” she asked him. He nodded and chatted wildly about everything he’d seen and done. “Whoa take a breath” Kane murmured picking the boy up. “I got to meet Hannah and Echo and Emori too” he said.

 

“Echo was there?” Abby asked. Ethan nodded “she was living in the bunker with Murphy and Emori. They said we can say there if we want when it gets cold” Ethan said “and Maddi said I can share her art room with her.” Kane looked down at the bag sitting on the ground next to Ethan “why don’t you take that inside and change clothes” he suggested “I think Maddi is waiting for you” he nodded at Maddi, who had changed and was standing next to Roan by the meat they had caught, knife in hand waving at him to come over.

 

“She’s weird” Ethan groaned “I mean what kind of a girl likes to gut animals” he shuddered.   
“the kind of girl that had to learn how in order to survive” Abby replied “remember Maddi and your sister didn’t have a dining hall like we did in the bunker” she pointed out. “Besides” Kane added “killing and skinning an animal is a skill you could probably stand to learn.” Ethan groaned “okay” he sighed “I’ll go over there.”

 

Kane laughed at his disgruntled expression “come on Ethan my boy” he smiled “go show Maddi you are not the wimp she thinks you are” he laughed. Ethan thrust his chest out “I am not a wimp” he declared. “Well, go prove it” Abby urged “but change first” she reminded him when he ran in the direction of Maddi and Roan. He rolled his eyes at her, but changed course and ran into the ark.A few minutes later, Ethan walked out of the ark dressed in play clothes. He stopped and turned in front of Abby for her approval. When she nodded in his direction he turned and ran to where Maddi was cleaning the deer Roan had caught.

 

“Hey Ethan” Roan greeted him as he walked over to where he and Maddi stood. “mom said I should come over here and learn how kill and skin an animal” he replied in lieu of a greeting. Maddi snorted, but said nothing “be nice sprite” Roan scolded “Ethan didn’t grow up killing and cleaning his own food.” Maddi blew out an exasperated sigh, but nudged Ethan in the direction of the deer hanging on the stand. Ethan glanced at the deer wearily “Will this hurt the deer?” he asked. “No stu...” Maddi trailed off at Roan’s look of reproach “the deer is already dead Ethan” he assured the boy “and if you shoot it right the first time, it feels no pain, even in death.”

 

Ethan looked confused, so Roan pointed the point in the hide where Bellamy’s arrow had pierced the animal “see, there is a kill spot, right about here” he pointed “that kills it in an instant.” Maddi looked at Ethan’s horror-stricken look “we have to eat” she told him “unless you want to go back to eating alge…” she trailed off. Ethan shuddered “no thank you” he said. “And the hide can be used to make warm clothes” Roan said for winter.

 

“Come here” Roan motioned for Ethan to come to the deer. He took the knife from Maddi, who watched with a smirk. Ethan glowered at her. “Maddi, go find mom and help her get the smokehouse ready” he ordered. Maddi sighed dramatically and began to protest, but a look from Roan silenced her. Head down, she traipsed off to find Clarke. Roan turned back to the deer and showed Ethan how to begin cutting the animal open and stood back. His progress was slow, but his confidence grew with each cut and encouraging word from Roan.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, Ethan was running around telling anyone who would listen that he had cleaned the deer they had brought back. They high-fived him and congratulated him, much to Maddi’s dismay, she’d done that a million times but she didn’t go around bragging about it. Noticing her sour glances in Ethan’s direction, Bellamy sat down beside her “he’s just excited” he told her. She shook her head “it’s not like he’s the first person to gut an animal” she drawled. “no, but it’s a first for him” Bellamy pointed out “how did you feel the first time you did it?” he asked her.

 

She glanced over at him “hungry” she answered “and guilty.” Bellamy looked to her for clarification. “I didn’t want to kill the deer, but if I didn’t I would have starved to death” she explained. “How old were you?” he asked. “Four” she answered softly “I had run out of the food my parents had stockpiled for me, and there was nobody else to do it, so I just did it” she shrugged. “How?” He asked “you were so young, and you couldn’t have been very big” he looked at her.

 

“It was just a baby deer” she said “but big enough to feed me for a few days.” Bellamy watched her as she spoke. There was no sadness in her tone, no tears in her eyes. She was a toddler, alone in the world. She’d probably watched her parents die of radiation poisoning, how the hell had she managed to survive on her own? And why could she be so calm about it? “It was a long time ago” Maddi shrugged. Bellamy grinned at her, she had an amazing ability to understand the thoughts people chose not to voice.

 

“You weren’t sad?” he asked. Maddi nodded “of course I was” she answered “but my parents had prepared me for what was coming.” Bellamy looked at her eyes as she spoke “what do you mean prepared you?” he asked. “They had heard about Luna, and how she survived” Maddi explained “they knew I would live on and that they would die, so they taught me how to hunt, how to kill and prepare, how to live.” Her voice was quieter now, making Bellamy realize that she wasn’t as emotionless as she seemed about her parents.

 

“Did they….” He looked at her sadly. She shook her head “my father helped set up the cave before the radiation poisoning got too bad. When they started to get sicker, they moved to a camp not far from the cave” she explained. “They didn’t want you to watch them die” Bellamy spoke softly. She nodded “by that time, praimfaya was deadly. I sheltered in a cavern deep in the cave for a while, safe and protected from its effects” she said. “When it was finally safe to come out, there was nothing left of the forest, but soot and ash.” Bellamy barely heard her last words, they were uttered so softly.

 

He gathered her into his arms and held her close. “I didn’t want to learn how to kill and clean an animal” she sighed “I had to.” Bellamy knew Maddi didn’t say much about her parents, even to Clarke and Roan, so he was surprised to hear her talk about them. Surprised to feel her warm tears on his chest. Like Clarke, Maddi had no use for crying. She believed it made her weak. “thank you” he spoke softly into her hair “I know that had to be hard for you.” She smiled up at him, then began wiping her cheeks “don’t tell Ethan I was crying” she said “he’ll never let me live it down.” Bellamy laughed “not a word” he said kissing her softly “and for what it’s worth, I think it is amazing that you can do all that you do.” She smiled weakly at him “thank you” she replied.

 

“Maddi, Bath” Clarke called from the doorway of the ark. Maddi groaned “I hate bath time” she sighed “mom insists on washing my hair like I’m a baby or something.” Bellamy laughed “how about I distract her?” he offered “but you have to make sure you clean behind your ears and wash your hair…” he warned. “Deal” she grinned at him standing up and tugging him along as she walked to where Clarke stood.

 

“Everything ok?” Clarke asked seeing the tear-streaked face of he daughter. Bellamy nodded “I’ll tell you about it while she takes her bath” he said taking her hand as they followed Maddi into the ark. “But she…” Clarke motioned toward Maddi who was disappearing around the corner “thinks you treat her like a baby, says she can wash her own hair” Bellamy interrupted. Clarke rolled her eyes “I have a pre-teen on my hands, huh?” she groaned. Bellamy laughed “she is not that little girl you and Roan found” he agreed. “Ok, ok I’ll back off” she sighed “Do you think it was this hard for my mom?” she asked. He nodded “I imagine it was” he answered.

 

“Is she alright?” Clarke asked when she and Bellamy were sitting on the couch in the suite. He nodded “she was annoyed by Ethan’s bragging of his new skill” he replied and told her about the conversation he had with Maddi. “I try not to talk about her parents” Clarke sighed “I don’t want to cause her any pain.” Bellamy squeezed her hand “she knows that, and she knows that you and Roan love her as if she was your own, that helps” he assured her.

 

Maddi emerged from the bathroom dressed in pajamas, holding a hairbrush “Will you brush my hair?” she stood in front of Clarke. Taking the brush as if it were a golden scepter, Clarke motioned for Maddi to sit in front of her “That was fast” she remarked. “I took a shower” Maddi explained “baths are for babies” she drawled. Clarke chuckled “so noted, doodlebug” she said “but do me a favor and don’t grow up too fast, huh?” she pleaded. Maddi turned and grinned “Ok, but can you not treat me like a little baby anymore?” she asked.

 

Clarke laughed and pulled the child into her lap “but I love my little doodlebug” she teased, tickling the girl. “stop, mom stop” Maddi pleaded. Clarke stopped “ok, doodlebug, I promise to not baby you anymore, but you may have to clarify for me. I’m old you know…” she grinned. Maddi rolled her eyes “I don’t need to be told to brush my teeth or take a shower” she turned in Clarke’s arms “and I can wash my own hair, too.”

 

Clarke grinned at her “miss independent, huh?” she drawled “Can I still hug you and comb your hair? Or have you gotten too big for that, too?” she asked. “No, you can still do that” Maddi replied. Clarke looked at her “Bellamy told me what you two talked about today” she said. “You know you can talk to me and dad about your parents, right?” she asked. Maddi nodded “I know, but I don’t think about them that much anymore” she shrugged “I mean I miss them, but I have you and dad, and Raven and Bellamy” she said.

Clarke smiled at her “and grandma and grandpa” she added. Maddi nodded “It’s just that Ethan was acting as if he had done something great, which got me to thinking about the first time I had to kill and clean and animal” she sighed “which reminded me of my parents.” Clarke  hugged her “well, I’m sorry that happened” she said “but in Ethan’s defense, that was a big thing for him. They had a dining hall in the bunker. His food was prepared for him by somebody else.” Maddi crossed her arms over her chest “I suppose you have a point” she sighed. “I do and you know it” Clarke grinned “now go say goodnight to everybody it’s almost bedtime.”

 

Maddi groaned “remember I’m not a baby anymore mom…” Maddi drawled. “If you were” Clarke pointed out “you would have been in bed an hour ago, now do as I said please” Clarke leveled a gaze at her. Maddi rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked. “Meanie” Bellamy chortled. “Well I was thinking we could have some mom and dad time when she is in bed, but if you want to let her stay u…” Clarke didn’t get to finish her sentence as Bellamy’s lips closed over hers. “No, I think bedtime is good” he whispered huskily.

 

“There’s that mean old mom” Roan entered the suite carrying Maddi with Raven walking behind them “I mean bedtime at 9pm, geez” he winked at her. “Yeah mom” Maddi agreed. Clarke chuckled “You know if anybody would have told me that King Roan of Azgeda would be whipped by a twelve-year-old girl” she laughed. Maddi giggled and clung to him as he tried to drop her to her feet. “Go give you mom a hug and a kiss sprite” he said kissing her softly “and I’ll tell you some stories about your mom before you go to bed” laughter glinting in his eyes.

 

This time when he tried to put her down, Maddi let him and walked to where Clarke and Bellamy sat. She hugged him first, then stood in front of Clarke “don’t believe everything your dad tells you” she whispered pulling the girl into her arms “I love you, doodlebug” she sighed kissing her cheek. “I love you too” Maddi returned then walked over to where Roan waited for her. “Now about those stories?” she glanced back at Clarke, laughing. Roan chuckled, taking Raven’s hand in his, “we’ll take her too, she has some good stories…” he drawled, grinning at Clarke. “Just remember you two” Clarke smiled at them “you’re not the only ones with good stories…” she drawled. Roan laughed and walked with Maddi and Raven to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of weeks later, Clarke was busy helping Maddi pack up her room. The weather was beginning to turn colder and they wanted to get settled into the armory before it got too much colder. “How long are we going to be there?” Maddi asked. Clarke shrugged “A few months, but you can go outside whenever you want as long as you wear something warm” she assured her daughter. Maddi looked at her wearily “I promise” Clarke told her “you will be free to come and go as you please” she said “we just want to be where it’s warm.”

 

The look of relief on Maddi’s face made Clarke chuckle “If I thought that we would be locked in a bunker I would tell Bellamy that we we’re staying here” she said gathering the girl into her arms. Maddi wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist “all of us?” she looked up. “Raven and Roan for sure” Clarke smiled “but everybody else would have to decide for themselves.” Maddi nodded her head in understanding “okay” she sighed “now can we please finish packing your room up?” she asked.

 

A wave of nausea come over her and she sat down “are you okay?” Maddi asked looking at her concernedly. Clarke nodded “Just feel a little sick” she smiled weakly “it’s probably the same thing Ethan had last week” she said. Maddi looked at her “I can finish packing if you want to go lay down” she said. Clarke smiled at her daughter “I think I will take you up on that offer” Clarke said feeling another wave nausea “be sure to pack enough clothes and stuff” she looked at Maddi. “Mom, I’m not a kid anymore, I know what to pack” she groaned. Clarke laughed “you’re still a kid” she disagreed “but you are right, you are old enough. I will try not to remember that more often” she grinned at Maddi “but I make no promises.”

 

Maddi rolled her eyes “Dad says you can’t help yourself” she laughed “and that I have to learn to live with it.” Clarke shook her head “your dad is a pain in the neck” Clarke drawled, but she grinned as she said it. “But is he right?” Maddi asked. Clarke laughed “he could be” she answered “but if you tell him that, I will deny saying it.” Maddi laughed “he said you would say that” she said.

 

Clarke yawned and stood up “Ok, I’m going to bed for a while” she told Maddi “if you need anything come get me.” Maddi nodded in response. Clarke walked into the living room and headed for her room. She stopped when the room began to spin, she swayed slightly “Hey are you okay?” Roan appeared beside her, steadying he. Clarke leaned back against him shaking her head “I think I have what Ethan had last week, I was just going to…” her words were cut off when she passed out. “Clarke” he called her name, but she didn’t answer “Clarke” he called again.

 

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her room, placing her gently on the bed. She finally stirred when he wiped her face with a wet washcloth a few minutes later. “What happened?” she asked. “you passed out” he told her “are you okay?” he asked her “Do I need to get Abby?” Clarke sighed and shook her head “no” she spoke softly “I’m sure it’s nothing a little sleep won’t fix.” He looked at her unconvinced “Ethan didn’t pass out when he was sick last week” he pointed out. “What else has been happening?” he asked. Clarke shrugged “just a queasy stomach” she replied “and she’s been really tired lately” Maddi added entering the room.

 

“Queasy stomach, being tired and fainting” he arched his eyebrows at her “have you told Bellamy about this?” he asked. “Why would I tell Bell…” she trailed off watching the expression on his face. Clarke buried her head in her hands “I didn’t even think about that…” she sighed. Roan laughed at the horrified look on her face “I think we do need to Abby in here” he said. “okay, get her” Clarke sighed.  Maddi looked at her “why do you need grandma if it’s just the flu?” she asked.

 

Clarke grunted “Roan is just being cautious” she patted Maddi’s hand. Maddi looked at her, eyebrows arched. Clarke could see she wasn’t buying her story. She sighed “you know how Bellamy wants a baby” she asked. Maddi nodded “well when a man and a woman sleep together…” she stopped, unsure how to explain how babies are made to Maddi. “You and dad slept in the same bed” Maddi pointed out “and you didn’t have a baby.” Still at a loss for words, Clarke tried to come up with a good explanation. “Yeah” Clarke sighed “Dad and I slept in the same bed, but we just went to sleep” she said.  Maddi looked at her, confusion clear in her eyes.

 

Clarke drew out a haggard breath “Someday, Maddi” she began “you’re going to meet someone who makes the world around you just disappear” she said. “When you do, you’ll want to do..things” she struggled. Roan, who stood in the doorway was watching with amusement. He laughed at her fumbled attempts to explain “you know you could help…” she leveled her eyes at him.  He grinned but walked over to where they sat.

 

“You know how you Ethan think it’s gross when you see Raven and I or mom and Bellamy together?” he asked.  She nodded “It is” she shook her head “you guys can barely keep your hands off each other” she rolled her eyes. “Well, I hate to break it to you kiddo” he chuckled “but one day, you’ll meet someone who will make you feel that way and when you do, you’re going to want to have sex with them.”

 

Maddi groaned and held up her hands “that’s gross dad” she declared. “Please feel that way for a very long time” he grinned ruffling her hair. “Anyway” he continued “sometimes having sex leads to having babies.” Maddi grinned “you’re going to have a baby????” she jumped up and down excitedly.  “You are?” Bellamy came into the room followed by Abby grinning. “I..we.. don’t know…” she began only to be cut off by Bellamy, who darted from the door to her side.

 

“She doesn’t know yet” Roan answered for her “but today she was feeling sick, and when she went to go to her room, she passed out.” Bellamy immediately looked at her with concern in his eyes “are you?” he asked. “I’m fine” she took his hand in hers “Roan caught me before I fell and I haven’t been out of bed since.” Bellamy nodded gratefully at Roan “thanks” he said. “anytime” he returned. “Okay” Abby broke into the conversation “I need to talk to Clarke and run some tests. Can you two keep packing and we’ll be back soon with answers” she asked.

 

They nodded and Bellamy helped Clarke to her feet and held her “are you okay to walk?” he asked. Clarke nodded “I’m fine Bell” she smiled kissing him softly, then looked at Maddi “Can you help Bellamy pack up our room?” she asked. “Make sure she doesn’t fall again” Bellamy looked at Abby. Abby smiled at him “I’ll take good care of her” she said patting his shoulders.

 

Later, Roan watched Bellamy pace in the suite “you know you could just go find them” he pointed out dryly. Bellamy sighed “I could, but I’ll just wait. I mean how long can it take?” he asked, finally sitting down on the couch. He sat for a few minutes before he popped up again and started pacing. Roan laughed “just go find them” he pointed to the door. Bellamy headed for the door, but as he reached it Clarke and Abby entered.

 

“Well?” he asked when neither of them spoke right away. Abby looked at Clarke, eyebrows arched “I will not be treated like a helpless princess” she ground out cocking her head at him. Bellamy picked her up into his arms and spun her around “I love you” he said kissing her as he put her back on her feet “and I promise I will not treat you like a helpless princess, but please don’t go out of your way to find trouble…” he implored. “that goes for you too” she spun around at Roan’s guffaw to Bellamy’s comment. He held his hands up and pointed to Bellamy “what he said” he grinned at her “and congratulations.”

 

Maddi came running out of her room “are you going to have a baby?”  she asked stopping in front of Clarke. Clarke grinned “how do you feel about being a big sister?” she asked. “I will be a good big sister” she declared smiling and hugging Clarke. “Yes, you will” Clarke agreed wrapping her arms around Maddi and holding her close. “Are you okay with this?” Bellamy looked at her. She exhaled “Yeah, I am” she said “I just hope I’ll be a good mom” she sighed.

 

“you’ll be a great mom!” Maddi declared “you raised me!” Clarke grinned “you came to us already walking and talking” she pointed out, “I didn’t have to figure out what your cries meant or how to change a diaper.” Abby, who was standing behind Clarke, rubbed her back. “You’ll do just fine” she replied “and if you need some help, you’ll have all of us.”

 

Raven entered the room eyeing them with curiosity “what’s going on?” she asked. Roan gave an amused glance in Clarke’s direction, but before she could say anything Maddi broke the silence “mom’s going to have a baby” she squealed excitedly. Raven snorted “so much for waiting” she grinned at Clarke and Bellamy. “Shut up Raven” Clarke murmured, glaring at her. 

 

Raven walked over to Roan and stood next to him. He put an arm around her, smiling at Clarke “well that’ll give Abby something to focus on for a little while” he chuckled. “Don’t bet on it” Raven smirked “but it’ll definitely keep her busy!” Abby arched her eyebrows “I’m a great multi-tasker” she retorted eyeing Roan. He shook his head, but said nothing.

 

“So, when is the bun in your oven going to be fully baked?” Raven asked still grinning at Clarke. “In about 34 weeks” Abby supplied “So about mid-June.” Bellamy grinned “I guess that means we will be needing to get extra food since you’ll be eating for two” he glanced at Roan. Clarke smacked his arm “be nice” she said glowering at him.

 

“Okay” Clarke broke in “Can we focus on something other than me for a minute?” she asked. “We need to get packed and moved.” Bellamy nodded in agreement “and soon” he added “I want to get Clarke settled in our new home before she has to deal with morning sickness and all the other things that happen with a pregnancy.” Roan looked around the room “everybody get packing, we’ll leave in the morning” he said.

 

“You” he eyed Clarke “sit down and rest” he ordered ignoring the protest gleaming in her eyes. “You’ve already passed out once today, so arguing with me will do you no good.” Much to Bellamy’s surprise she sat down on the bed “If I see you up or with anything in your hand…” Roan drawled looking at her. “That goes double for me” Bellamy added. “Me three” Raven chirped in. Abby, glanced at the look on Clarke’s face and wisely kept her mouth shut. “I reiterate” Clarke spoke through clenched teeth “I am not a helpless princess” she spat out. “but you did pass out this morning” Roan pointed out.  Clarke rolled her eyes “fine” she sighed.

 

“Maddi go to your room and finish packing” Roan sent her a firm look when she started to protest. That look was one that she knew better than to argue with, so she headed out of the room. “I’ll keep her occupied so the two of you can talk” he looked at Bellamy. Bellamy shot him a grateful glance “thanks” he said “and thanks for being here earlier when she passed out.” Roan nodded then took Raven’s hand and walked out of the door. “If you need anything call me” Abby ordered. “We will” Bellamy assured her “thank you.”

 

After everybody had left the room, Bellamy sat on the bed beside Clarke with one arm wrapped around her. She rested her head on his shoulder “I’m tired” she sighed. He couldn’t help stop himself from smiling, he knew Clarke would rather have waited a while before having a baby, but he was over the moon. “A side effect of being pregnant” he replied “why don’t you get some sleep? You didn’t hurt yourself today when you passed out did you?” he asked.

 

She shook her head “Roan was just walking in when I passed out” she replied. Bellamy chuckled “It’ll be nice to have a second pair of eyes watching you” he said pulling her closer. “nice for you maybe” she grumbled “I, on the other hand, will never get a moment’s peace.” Bellamy sighed, he knew it bothered Clarke to be treated as if she couldn’t take care of herself, but now especially he was grateful to Roan for caring about Clarke as much as he did. “it’s just because we love care about you and about that precious cargo you’re carrying” he told her, kissing her softly. “You do realize women have been having babies for centuries, right?” she drawled.

Bellamy laughed “yes, but those Blake kids can be quite troublesome”

 

“Speaking of Blake kids” Clarke looked at him “You probably need to tell O our news.”  He grinned “She’s going to love it” he said, then looked down at her “what about you?” he asked. Clarke looked up at him “what about me?” she asked. “Are you okay with this?” he asked resting his hand on her flat stomach. She smiled and nodded “Surprisingly yes” she answered “I just hate that I will be treated like a helpless, hopeless person who can’t take care of herself.”

 

Bellamy knew he should deny that would happen, but he knew it would. “I will do my best to let you be your usual, independent, danger-seeking woman” he looked down at her, “but I’m going to need you to at least try to be careful” he pleaded. She grunted “It’s not like I go looking for trouble” she sighed “it just finds me.” Bellamy laughed “well try to dodge it okay?” he said kissing her softly “maybe our little one won’t attract trouble.”  Clarke smirked “we can hope” she agreed yawning. “okay” Bellamy declared “sleep now. I’ll pack our stuff.”

 

 Too tired to argue, Clarke nodded sleepily “yes dear” she murmured. “you should remember those words more often” he chuckled pulling the cover up over her after she settled in the bed.

“I love you babe” he said kissing her softly “and you too baby” he put a hand on her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

The move had gone more smoothly than Clarke had expected, though she was still a little miffed. Despite her telling them not to treat her as a helpless princess, Roan and Bellamy hadn’t   allowed her to lift or carry even the smallest of items. They’d even recruited Echo and Harper to make sure she was carefully watched at all times. “I’m not helpless you know” she called angrily to Bellamy’s retreating back as he handed a large box to Roan that needed to be put away in Maddi’s room.

 

 He returned to sit down beside her “I know you’re not helpless” he said taking her hand in his, “I just want to be careful for another month or so” he sighed “I need to make sure to take care of my girls.”  Clarke glowered at him “And after this month what excuse will you have?” she asked. They had uncovered a bunch of books in a room in the bunker, one of which detailed every good and bad thing that could happen to a woman when she was expecting, complete with pictures. Ever since reading it Bellamy had become more paranoid about the things that could happen to Clarke or the baby.

 

Clarke yanked her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest “You promised not to treat me like I was helpless” she pointed out. “And you promised to be careful” he shot back. “I _have_ been careful” she returned angrily “my guards wouldn’t let me be dangerous if I wanted to.” Bellamy sighed, he knew getting Echo and Harper to stay near Clarke was going to piss her off, but it was a chance he felt he needed to take. “The book says….” he began, but was cut off by a glare from her. “I wish you had never found that damn book” she sighed. He was beginning to think the same thing.

 

Roan appeared in the doorway “You got a minute?” he looked at Bellamy. Bellamy glanced at Clarke, who said nothing “Yeah” he sighed “just give me a second” he replied. “Let me make this easier on you” Clarke spoke between clenched teeth “the incubator will go lay down, where she apparently belongs” she stood up and walked to their bedroom “and don’t send you guard dogs in, I don’t need a babysitter.” She reached the bedroom door and slammed it shut, then a click alerted them to the fact that she had locked it.

 

“I take it she is not happy with your security measures” Roan murmured glancing toward the door. “Not particularly” Bellamy nodded in agreement “I might have gone a bit too far by asking Harper and Echo to keep an eye on her. “Might have?” Roan chortled with laughter “do you have a key for that door?” he asked. Bellamy shook his head “nope, it’s a good thing the couch is comfortable” he sighed.

 

 “Not to take her side in this” Roan spoke slowly, as if waiting for Bellamy to stop him. “No, please go ahead” Bellamy shrugged. “But women have been having babies for centuries” he pointed out “and while living everyday lives, not by staying in bed or on a couch.” Bellamy ran his hands through his hair “I know I’m being overly careful here” he sighed “but this is Clarke we’re talking about” he pointed out. “She does have no sense of danger” Roan agreed “but she would never do anything to hurt her baby. And unless this” he motioned to the couch “is where you want to sleep the next seven months…” he trailed off.

 

Bellamy sighed “I guess I do need to back off’ he said. “and call off your guard dogs” Roan added. Bellamy nodded “and that” he agreed “I will talk to Clarke, that is if she opens the door” he sighed “What did you need since I’m sure it wasn’t to dish out relationship advice.” Roan grinned “no, that was not on my to-do list” he laughed. “I thought we might take the kids and go hunting” Roan continued “We could stock up on food and Ethan could use a little _practice_ ” he grinned. Bellamy rolled his eyes “terrible” he muttered shaking his head. Roan laughed “well?” he asked. “Sure, why not?” Bellamy agreed “leaving might be a smart thing to do at the moment” he sighed. Roan snorted “you think?” he chortled.

 

Abby walked in a few seconds later, “Where’s Clarke?” she asked looking around. Bellamy nodded toward the door down the hall “she’s in a bad mood” he warned. Abby arched her eyebrows “what have you done?” she asked. “why do you assume it was me?” he asked weakly. She grunted “I heard about Echo and Harper” she leveled her gaze at him. He sighed “I might have suggested she stay in or near bed for another month or so” he admitted.

 

Abby laughed “Oh Bellamy” she shook her head patting his arm “you’re as bad as Jake was” she sighed. “let me give you some advice” she looked at him “back off!” she ordered. Bellamy looked at her “I just want her to be careful” he said. “And she is” Abby replied “in fact, the stress of the arguing you two have been doing can cause more harm to her and the baby than anything she may or may not do.”  Bellamy took a deep breath “I hadn’t thought of that” he sighed. “I know what you are only concerned about them” she smiled at him “but just trust that Clarke loves this baby as much as you do and will never do anything to cause her to lose it.”

Roan nodded in agreement “sage advice man” he agreed “Now why don’t we let mama Abby work her magic and go hunting” he motioned toward the door.

 

After Bellamy and Roan left, Abby walked to door where Bellamy said Clarke had retreated through. “Clarke” Abby knocked on the door “open the door” she asked. There was no response “It’s just me” she spoke again “Bellamy’s gone hunting with Roan.”  Clarke still didn’t say anything, but after a few minutes she heard a soft click. She turned the handle and the door opened. Clarke was lying on the bed, her face red and splotchy as if she’d been crying.

 

Abby strode over and sat on the bed next to her. “Want to talk about it?” she asked. “Clarke shrugged, laying her head on Abby’s knee. Abby ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair “have I ever told you about your father’s reaction when he found out I was pregnant?” she asked. Clarke shook her head. “I was newly appointed to the counsel and working long hours as a doctor on top of that” she said. “your dad demanded that I leave both positions because the stress of my duties and the exposure to disease could be harmful to you.” Clarke snorted, but said nothing.

 

“See the thing about dads” Abby chuckled “is they play an important, but small role in a pregnancy.” Clarke laughed at that “once their little swimmers get to the right spot their work is done” Abby continued “and for the next nine months all they can do is watch and wait while the mom does the rest.” Clarke sat up and laughed again. Abby wrapped an arm around her daughter “so you see my darling daughter” she chortled “in their helplessness, they feel the need to tell the mom what she can and cannot do and hope she is timid enough to actually follow their instructions.” Clarke snorted “does that usually work?” she asked. “Not usually with Griffin women” Abby laughed “we’re a little more hard-headed than most women” she chuckled hugging her daughter.

 

“I’m not going to do anything to hurt my baby” Clarke sighed “why can’t he just trust that?” she sighed. “He’s a man honey” Abby chuckled “a man who is used to having some kind of power, and in this situation, all he can do is watch and worry” she replied stroking Clarke’s hair. “So, what am I supposed to do?” she asked. Abby grinned “what all good pregnant moms do” she laughed “nod and say yes what the dad is around and ignore his he-man tactics when he walks out the door.”  Clarke laughed at that, then sighed deeply “Bellamy would find a way to know what I was doing even if he was miles away” she said.

 

Abby smiled softly at Clarke “Honey” she looked into her eyes “I know it’s hard, I wanted to kill your father” she smiled softly “but I knew he meant well, and like I told Bellamy, the stress of all the arguing the two of you have been doing is just as bad for the baby.” Clarke sighed “I suppose you’re right” she said. “I am right” Abby smiled softly “and I promise you that Bellamy will get out of this phase, until then you just have to remember how helpless he must feel.” Clarke grunted “can I burn that damn book he found?” she muttered. Abby laughed “I’ll help you” she said.

 

A few hours later when Bellamy returned, he entered the darkened suite they’d claimed in the bunker, clearly Clarke was either in their room or out with her mom. Either way, he hoped she would at least talk to him. He walked to their room and turned the knob, the door opened to a darkened room. His heart hammering in his throat, he wondered where she was and if she was okay. “She’s in the dining hall” Raven spoke from behind him. He turned around “Is she okay?” he asked. Raven nodded “she might even speak to you if you behave yourself” she chuckled.

 

He sighed “I know I can be overprotective” he admitted “but she is in the early stages of her pregnancy, anything can happen, at least that’s what that book says” he shrugged. Raven snorted “yeah, that book will be no help to you anymore” she chortled. “What do you mean?” he asked. “Clarke burned it” she laughed “said she was tired of being treated like a child because some book said she couldn’t do anything for herself.”

 

Bellamy shook his head “of course she did” he grinned “leave it to Clarke to figure out how to rebel in a way that doesn’t harm her or the baby…” he laughed. “Seriously Bell, you have to chill with the overprotective dad thing” Raven stood in front of him “Clarke is wishing she had never gotten pregnant, she said she doesn’t want this baby if she was going to have to deal with your behavior the rest of the pregnancy.”

 

Bellamy dropped his head into his hands “I don’t want her to feel that way” he sighed “I just want her to be healthy and take care of herself and our baby.” Raven smiled at him “we all know that” she took his hand in hers “but you need to figure out how to go about it in a better way.” He bobbed his head in agreement “I know” he sighed “I’m going to go find her” he dropped Raven’s hand. “dining hall” Raven told him “and be nice, she is not in a good place right now.” He smiled somewhat sadly “thanks, Raven” he said kissing her cheek, then walked past her to go find his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellamy found Clarke sitting with her mom and Maddi in the dining hall. She cast a weary look his way when their eyes met. “Hey Maddi why don’t we go see if Roan needs any help with those deer her caught” Abby stood up looking down at her granddaughter, who was clinging tightly to Clarke. “Be nice” Abby whispered as she passed him, Maddi merely glowered at him. With a cautious sigh, he sat down next to Clarke, who stared at him wordlessly. “I’m sorry” he was the first to speak “I may have been a little too overprotective” he drawled. She merely arched her eyebrows and stared at him. 

“Raven told me to be nice to you, so did your mom” he smiled sheepishly “and Maddi just glowered at me.” Clarke laughed softly at his words, but still said nothing. “Please say something, yell at me if it makes you feel better” he pleaded. She leveled her gaze at him “I’m supposed to be avoiding stress” she finally spoke “and lately all you do is stress me out.” He looked at her “I’ve been kind of a pain lately” he admitted “but in my defense…” he trailed of when she arched her eyebrows at him. 

“you have no defense” she poked her finger in his chest. “I have told you over and over again that I won’t take any unnecessary risks with this pregnancy and I haven’t” she spat out. “I know” he sighed “I can’t help myself, I just get so worried that something will go wrong” he said. “like what?” Clarke asked “I..I don’t know” he admitted. Clarke grunted “mom was right” she sighed “dads really don’t have a clue” she shook her head. 

Bellamy snorted “What else did your mom say?” he asked. Clarke grinned and told him about the conversation with Abby. “Small role?” he balked at Abby’s description. She shrugged “she has a point” Clarke pointed out. “I suppose she does” Bellamy grudgingly admitted, then he grinned at her “so one could make the point that your dad would approve of my Neanderthal tactics.” She glowered at him “One could” she drawled “but would it be smart for one to actually do that?” she asked. Bellamy studied her look for a moment “maybe not so smart” he finally answered. 

He watched as Clarke twisted the wedding band on her finger, then took her hand in his “I am sorry” he spoke softer “I didn’t mean to treat you like an incubator” he said. “I just read that book and it kind of spooked me.” Clarke grinned and pointed to a pile of ashes in a metal can by her feet “you mean that book?” she pointed to the can. He grinned sheepishly “that would be the one. I guess it’s safe to say it won’t be spooking me anymore, huh?” he asked. “I think so” Clarke agreed. “So, am I forgiven?” he asked “or should I make myself comfortable on the couch?” 

She watched him for a few minutes “I guess you’re forgiven” she replied “but you’d better learn from this. I am with child, not a child. I know how to behave” she declared. “So noted” Bellamy replied pulling her into a hug “I love you” he sighed stroking her hair softly. She pulled back “I love you too” she said “even when you’re being a butthead” she sighed. “So, Maddi glowered at you, huh?” she laughed. Bellamy nodded “That kid has one hell of a stink eye” he chortled. “I taught her well” Clarke grinned. “Yes, you did’ Bellamy agreed hugging her.

Clarke yawned and rolled her neck. Bellamy thought she probably needed to get some sleep. She’d had a hard day and he was sure he hadn’t made it any easier for her, but he was trying to curve his overprotectiveness per her wishes. “I need a nap” she sighed tiredly. He stood up and extended his hand “come on” he said “we can go lay down if you want.” She grinned up at him “it’s killing you, isn’t it?” she said. “what do you mean?” he hoped he sounded more convinced than he felt. “You’re just dying to tell me I need to sleep” but at the same time she knew was trying to stay true to his promise to back off. 

She took his outstretched hand “it’s okay” she sighed wrapping her arms around him “you can say it, I know I need to get some sleep” she said. He smiled at her “I can resist saying it” he said leaning down to kiss her “but just barely.” She laughed and unsuccessfully smothered another yawn. “Come on babe” he turned her to his side and took her hand “you’re not the only one who needs a little sleep” he said. She laid her head on his shoulders “thank you” she spoke softly “for not saying it.” He smiled and pulled her closer “anytime” he said kissing her cheek. 

Maddi met them halfway down the hall “are we still made at him?” she asked. Clarke laughed “no doodlebug” she smiled as Maddi came to her other side and wrapped an arm around her “he might have learned his lesson this time. But thanks for giving him the evil eye for me” she said. Maddi shrugged “nobody messes with my mom” she leveled her gaze at Bellamy. He held up his free hand “I promise to behave” he said. Maddi looked at him “I hope so” she replied. 

Bellamy looked at her and laughed “you could give Echo a run for her money when it comes to protecting someone you care about” he said. Maddi smiled “I know, so you might want to stay on my good side” she declared. Bellamy chortled “I will do my best to do that” he said. “At the moment, mom and I are going to take a nap, it’s been a long day” he told her “that is if you don’t care.” Maddi beamed “I think it’s a great idea” she nodded in agreement “you look tired” the last comment was directed at Clarke. “Why thanks dear…” Clarke drawled “I love you too.”

They reached the suite they shared with Raven and Roan “Can I go to my art room?” Maddi asked. Clarke nodded “If you need anything later ask dad okay?” she answered. “I will” she said giving Clarke a hug. “Don’t I get one of those?” Bellamy asked feigning hurt. Maddi sighed, but gave him a hug “Thanks for straightening me out” he said “I promise to do a better job of taking care of mom.” Maddi grinned up at him “I hope so” she retorted before stepping back and running off. “The kid drives a hard bargain” he chuckled “almost as hard as her dad’s.” Clarke looked at him “Roan set you straight too?” she asked. 

He nodded “he was a little more…gentle than Maddi, but basically told me I needed to be nicer to you and more respectful of your feelings. He’s very protective of you.” Clarke shrugged “I suppose that happens when you spend six years being the only three people on the earth” she said. “I’m glad you had them” Bellamy said. “me too” Clarke agreed “I probably wouldn’t have made it without them” she replied, unsuccessfully stifling another yawn. 

“Come on sleepyhead” Bellamy tugged her into the suite “I think you need a nap.” Clarke nodded in agreement and followed him in. Raven and Roan were sitting on the couch when they entered the room “everything alright?” he asked. Clarke nodded “yes, I burned that damn book, so it won’t be causing any more problems” she laughed. Roan laughed “good” he said. 

“Maddi is going to her room for a little while, I told her to come find you if she needs anything.” Roan bobbed his head “I’ll keep an eye on her, get some sleep” he said. “I will” Clarke answered “and thanks for taking my side” she patted his shoulders. “Anytime” he said squeezing her hand “even if it means going up against that hard-headed husband of yours” he grinned. “I heard that” Bellamy grunted from the doorway of their room. Roan just laughed at that. Despite Bellamy’s concerns about Roan and Clarke’s relationship, he and Roan had become pretty good friends. “Good night” she bid Roan and Raven to join Bellamy in their room.

Raven turned to look at Roan after their door had closed. “what did you do?” she asked. He grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulders “I told him he needed to back off and give Clarke a little room to breathe” he said. “I guarantee I was a little easier on him than Maddi was” he grinned. Raven laughed “I bet you were” she said.

“I understand why Bellamy would feel the need to curb Clarke’s impulses” he said “trust me I had to do that more than once before you guys came back, but you can’t manhandle her” he drawled. Raven nodded “Bellamy should know that, but he doesn’t really have a clear head when it comes to Clarke” she said. “You don’t say?” Roan drawled, earning a smack from her.

“You know” he nuzzled her neck “Maddi will be busy for a while in her art room” he whispered. “and we have been a little busy keeping Clarke and Bellamy from killing each other” Raven added tipping her head to allow him better access. “that too” he chuckled, tugging her closer. “What do you say we slip into our own room and” he whispered something in her ear that made her turn a light shade of pink. 

She turned in his arms “You know those type of activities can cause other conditions, you know like the one Clarke is in?” she laughed softly. He grinned “yeah, but I know when to push and when to shut up” he chuckled. “True” she smiled “but can we talk about being married before we talk about having babies?” she pleaded. Roan looked into her eyes “I am ready to talk about that anytime you are” he spoke softly against her lips. She caught his gaze and her mouth went dry “really?” he asked Abby and Clarke and Bellamy don’t have you freaked out?” he asked. 

Raven laughed Bellamy and Clarke stopped freaking me out a long time ago” she said. “They fight, they make up, it’s who they are. Abby on the other hand…” she shook her head. Roan laughed “yeah, she is a little scary” he agreed. “But we don’t have to talk about it right now, do we?” she asked climbing into his lap. He wrapped he arms around her and kissed her…hard “no, not right now” he agreed standing up with her still in his arms and walked toward their room.


	13. Chapter 13

“Daaaad, when’s mom going to be up?” Maddi asked hanging onto Roan as they sat on the couch. Raven was still sleeping and Bellamy and Clarke had yet to emerge from their room. “When she gets up, what is so important that you have to talk to her?” he asked. Maddi rolled her eyes “I just want to make sure she is okay” she said. “well I think that can wait until…” he trailed off when they heard a soft click. Clarke walked out of the bedroom wearing a fluffy robe.

 

“Hey doodlebug” Clarke smiled at her when Maddi snuggled into her lap after she sat down on the couch. Clarke kissed the top of her head “Bellamy said you were giving him the stink eye” she murmured quietly. Maddi shrugged “he deserved it” she retorted “he made you cry.” Clarke laughed softly “to be fair being pregnant makes me cry” she said. Maddi looked up at her, eyebrows arched “I know when he makes you cry” she declared. Roan laughed “yeah, just about everybody does” he agreed.

 

Clarke smiled and reached for his hand “I don’t know what I would do without you two sometimes” she sighed. “It’s a good thing we have understanding significant others” Roan drawled. “speaking of” Clarke looked at him “are you planning on taking the next step with Raven anytime soon?” she asked. “Why yes Abby” he leveled his gaze at her “as a matter of fact, we were just talking about that earlier.” Clarke laughed “and?” she prompted.

 

He grinned “we were a little busy doing other things, but it did come up” he said “and I might need a little help with that” he looked at her. “help?” Clarke asked “like what kind of help?” he asked. He looked at her “I don’t know a lot about your wedding traditions” he sighed “and I want to do it right.” Clarke smiled at him “I’m willing to help” she said “but what are your traditions. I mean how do your people get married?” she asked. “I mean do you have ceremonies in churches, do you exchange rings?” she shrugged.

 

“Well rings not so much” he replied “I mean it’s not like we had jewelry stores to go buy rings or anything” he grinned “family means something to my people, marriages are sacred, but we don’t necessarily have church weddings” he explained. “Do you go into a sacred tent like some cultures and the deed is done?” Clarke asked. Roan laughed “where did that come from?” he asked. “There wasn’t a lot to do on the ark, so we read a lot” she shrugged.

 

He rolled his eyes “no, if consummating a relationship created a marriage, this” he motioned between them “wouldn’t be happening.” Clarke laughed at his expression, “not helping” he growled. “okay, I’m sorry” she took a deep breath “a ring would be good, you could just forge one or something” she looked down at her own hand. “Where did yours come from?” he asked. Clarke smiled softly “it was my mom and dad’s wedding bands” she said. “Raven doesn’t need a flashy diamond” she grinned at him “I guarantee she would love whatever you gave her.”

 

Roan reached into his pocket “like this one?” he asked holding out a small silver band. Clarke gasped “how long have you had that?” she asked. “a few weeks” he admitted. “May I?” she asked. He nodded and Clarke took the ring from his hand “it’s beautiful” she smiled “Raven will love it.” He didn’t look so sure “it’s not too plain?” he asked. “No” Clarke assured him handing the ring back to him. She grinned at him a silly expression on her face “What?” he asked impatiently. “Nothing” Clarke shook her head “It’s just cute how unsure you are, it’s so out of character for you.”

 

He looked a little sheepish “I want her to be happy” he shrugged “and I don’t want to screw it up.” Clarke patted his arm “she’ll love it and she loves you” she assured him. “When and how are you going to ask her?” she asked. “I don’t know” he confessed “but I’m open to ideas” he looked at her hopefully. “You should have Monty rig something in the com room” Clarke suggested “and make sure to have some wine and food, though Bellamy and I never actually got around to eating” she admitted, blushing slightly. Roan shook his head “how very not surprising” he drawled.

 

“And as far as the ceremony goes” she looked at him “Is there an Azgeda ceremony?” she asked. “I mean not terribly different than one you and Bellamy had” he shrugged “besides Azgeda was never truly my home” he sighed “it was just where I was born, and after my mother’s death it was assumed that I would take over.” Clarke wasn’t shocked at the lack of emotion to his birth culture, since his mother traded him away like a bargaining chip. “I imagine Kane would marry you guys like he married us” she said. “Do you want me to talk to him?” she looked at Roan. He shook his head “I think we can talk to him, but thanks” he chuckled.

 

Clarke looked down at Maddi “well look at little miss I’m not tired” she grinned at the child sleeping against her side. Roan smiled softly playing with a piece of Maddi’s hair. “I’ll take her to her room” he said reaching around to scoop her into his arms. “Someday, she’s going to be too big for you to do that” Clarke murmured watching them with a smile. “never” he declared standing up “she’s always going to be my little girl.”

 

Clarke smiled at him “you’re a good dad” she said. “and you’re a good mom, to both of your girls” he grinned at her. “Thanks for the advice, now go get some sleep, you look tired” he told her. “gee thanks” she chortled. He laughed “good night Clarke” he drawled walking out of the suite while Maddi slept against his chest. “night” she called to his retreating back, then stood up and returned to her room.

 

Raven snuggled into his side when he rejoined her in bed “everything okay?” she asked.  He nodded “Maddi was awake and concerned about Clarke” he said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. “Are they okay?” she asked. “Yeah, Clarke was awake anyway, so we all talked for a little while, then I carried Maddi back to her room and Clarke went back to bed.” She didn’t say anything for a minute. “Does my relationship with Clarke ever worry you?” he asked.

 

Raven shook her head, then looked up at him “One, her and Bellamy are crazy in love with each other no matter how much they fight. Two, I know the two of you will always be close. You don’t go through what the three of you went through together without forging a lasting bond” she said looking into his eyes while resting her chin on his chest.

 

He smiled lovingly at her “Thank you” he said dipping his head to kiss her softly. “For what?” she asked. “For not thinking like Bellamy sometimes” he answered. She snorted “Sometimes, usually when it comes to Clarke, Bellamy reacts more than thinks” she chuckled. “He’d save himself a little trouble if he did more thinking and less reacting” Roan quipped. Raven laughed “tell me about it” she sighed laying her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through the length of her dark hair. “I love you Raven” he said softly. “I know I don’t say that as often as I should, but I do” he looked into her eyes. She smiled softly at him “And I love you” she said meeting his gaze.

 

“you know what else I love?” she asked, barely stifling a yawn. He laughed “gee I don’t know maybe sleeping at night” he said tucking her into his side and kissing her softly. “Get some sleep my princess” he whispered into her hair.  “I’ll tell Clarke she is in charge of Maddi tomorrow.” She smiled up at him “Technically, wouldn’t I be a queen?” she asked. Roan laughed “why yes, m’lady I think you would be” he said pulling the covers over both of them “good night my queen” he spoke softly. “good night” she returned kissing him softly.  

 

The next morning Roan knocked on the door to Clarke and Bellamy’s room. When the door opened it was Bellamy who answered it. “morning” he answered. “Sorry to wake you guys” he spoke softly in case Clarke was still sleeping. Bellamy shrugged “Maddi beat you to it” he said “what’s up?” he asked. “I was just going to tell you that Raven and I will be out of the bunker today and come back late, so if the two of you wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on her today” he trailed off.

 

“that shouldn’t be a problem” Bellamy chortled “she isn’t far from Clarke these days.” Roan shook his head “she’ll stop that as soon as she realizes Clarke is okay” he chuckled. “Maddi is a little bit protective of Clarke” Bellamy drawled. “Well then the two of you should be good pals” he laughed. “I think Maddi might be a bit worse than me” he declared. “Don’t bet on it” Roan laughed again. “Ah Raven is coming, we’ll be back later” he said.  “Have fun, don’t worry about Maddi” Bellamy returned. “hopefully the same applies to you” Roan murmured. Bellamy heard him laughing as he closed the door.

 

Bellamy climbed back into the bed next to Maddi who sat beside Clarke under the covers. “Roan and Raven are taking off for the day” he told them “your dad said to tell you he’d be back late and not to worry.” Clarke looked at him “did he say anything in particular about what they’re doing?” she asked. He shrugged “It didn’t occur to me to ask, what do you know that I don’t?” he asked. “Dad has a ring for Raven” Maddi answered before Clarke had a chance. Bellamy leveled his gaze at Clarke, “really?” he asked “have you seen this ring?” he asked.

 

“Yes, it’s beautiful and Raven will love it” she answered, then looked down at Maddi “I thought you were sleeping doodlebug?” she arched her eyebrows. Maddi shrugged “I was mostly, but I hear him say that he made a ring” she answered. “Don’t say anything to Raven” Clarke ordered. “duh, mom” Maddi rolled her eyes at Clarke. Bellamy laughed “you either” she ordered. “duh mom” he repeated what Maddi had said hoping to win her over again. She scowled at him.

 

Clarke frowned “enough you two” she sighed “Maddi” she called the child’s name and continued speaking when it was clear she had her attention “Bellamy doesn’t always think before he speaks” she smiled at him “but he only wants what’s best for me, even if he is terrible about showing it” she assured the child “so let him off the hook already.” She turned her gaze to Bellamy “you” she declared “stop sucking up to Maddi” she ordered.

 

“Doodlebug, I love you to pieces, and I appreciate that you look out for me, but you need to respect Bellamy” she spoke sternly “are we quite clear on that?” she asked. Maddi nodded “yes mom” she spoke softer, clearly aware that she had overstepped her bounds.

 

“Hey” Clarke turned her face to look into Maddi’s eyes “thank you” she repeated this time in a softer tone “I really do appreciate that you look out for me” she smiled lovingly at her daughter “and anytime you are concerned about the way he treats me, feel free to say something, but you still have to respect Bellamy as an adult in your life.” Maddi nodded again, this time her gaze was slightly less rebellious. “I love you doodlebug, and I love him, too” she said “so, the two of you need to get along.”  

 

Maddi acknowledged Clarke’s words with a glance “Okay” she sighed “but I will be watching you” the last comment was directed at Bellamy. “I promise to do my best to think before I speak or act” he said holding out a hand “so truce?” he pleaded. Maddi sighed “I guess” she replied. Clarke smiled at them both “thank you, both of you” she said “now, what are your plans for today?” she asked Maddi.

 

“I was going to ask Ethan if he wanted to play with me in the art studio” she answered. “Sounds like a plan to me” Clarke said “check in with me around lunchtime, please?” she requested. Maddi growled in protest, but upon seeing the look in Clarke’s eyes she dropped her head “ok fine” she sighed. “Thank you” Clarke chuckled “now go play.”  

 

Maddi hugged Clarke and then turned to Bellamy offering him one too. “I’m getting hugs again?” he asked, earning a smack from Clarke. “I guess so” Maddi sighed “I mean if mom can forgive you, I can too” she smiled. He laughed “some days you are much to grown up for your own good” he laughed. “I know” she retorted as she jumped off the bed and ran out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Bellamy turned to Clarke shaking his head “that is one strong-willed little girl you have on your hands” he chuckled. Clarke snorted “don’t let her hear you call her little” she murmured. He laughed and scooted next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. Clarke rested her head on his shoulder “You realize we’ll have another strong willed little one on our hands when this one is born, right?” she asked. He nodded “God helps us all” he muttered, smiling down at her.

Maddi ran into Abby on her way to the art studio “Guess what?” she asked excitedly jumping up and down. Abby laughed, grabbing her granddaughter’s arms carefully, “what has you bouncing around like a cat on a hot tin roof?” she asked. Maddi leaned back looking confusedly at her “Never mind” Abby laughed “what are you dying to tell me?” she asked. “Dad took Raven out for the day. Mom says she bets he gives her the ring he has for her” she said in one breath. 

“Really?” Abby arched her eyebrows “Roan has a ring for Raven?” she asked “and he is going to ask her to marry him, today?” Maddi nodded “that means I’ll have two dads and two moms” she chirped excitedly. “And a baby sister in a few months” Abby added. “Do you think Raven will have a baby too?” Maddi asked. Abby nodded “I’m sure at some point she will” she nodded.

“Will you be okay with that?” she asked the child. Maddi shrugged “why not?” she asked “it’s not like they’re going to replace me, right?” she asked. Abby smiled at Maddi “true enough” she agreed “are your mom and Bellamy awake?” she asked. Maddi nodded “and where are you off to?” she asked. “The art studio” she answered.

“Did you know you are so very much like your mom it is scary sometimes?” she asked. Maddi nodded her head “Dad says so all the time and Bellamy too” she replied. Her brow furrowed “what?” Abby asked her “If I’ll have two moms and two dads, what do I call Bellamy and Raven?” she asked. “I’d imagine you can call them mom and dad too” she answered “But why don’t you ask them.” Maddi looked thoughtful “okay” she shrugged “can I go now?” she asked. Abby nodded and laughed “yes, go on” she shook her head “check in…” she began, but was cut off by Maddi “with mom around lunchtime, mom beat you to it” she rolled her eyes and ran towards the art studio.

Abby laughed at her gesture “you’re too young to know how to do that” she grumbled. A pair of arms came around her waist “good morning darling” Kane whispered in her ears. “morning” she returned “I was coming back to bed, but Maddi found me first and was telling me something very interesting” she looked over her shoulder at him. “Oh yeah and what might that be?” he asked. “She said Roan took Raven out of the bunker for the day and that he has a ring for her.” 

Kane laughed, his voice rumbling in her ear “so you’re getting everything you ever wanted, huh?” he asked. Abby shrugged and laid her head back on his shoulder “yeah, I guess I am” she sighed happily. “So now that you have one daughter married and pregnant and another one headed that way” he whispered huskily “what do you say that we talk about our wedding?” he asked. 

Abby turned in his arms “Tell me dear, how does the captain of a ship marry himself?” she asked. He laughed “he trains someone else and they do it” he answered “I think Bellamy would be perfect for the job, what do you think?” he asked. Abby snorted “Bellamy, a chaplain” she mused “there’s an interesting concept.” Kane grinned “I think it would work” he said closing the distance between them and capturing her lips with his. “It’d definitely worth a shot” she agreed. 

“We should go talk to them, that way I could get some more details” she suggested. “Or” he kissed her again pulling her closer “we could go back to bed and catch up with them later” he whispered huskily nuzzling her neck. “that sounds like a much better idea” she agreed allowing him to lead her towards their room. 

“Hello” Abby called entering the suite that Clarke and Bellamy shared with Raven and Roan. “In here” Clarke called from the other room. “So, I ran into Maddi earlier” she drawled looking at Clarke. Clarke sighed “I knew I should never have told her anything” she shook her head. “Is it true?” Abby asked. “Well, he didn’t say as much” Clarke shrugged, but I know he has a ring for her” she supplied. “Did he say when they would be back?” Abby asked trying to get more information. “late” Clarke grinned at her “he said late, and leave them alone if you see them, when they are ready to tell us they will."

“How do you and Maddi know?” Abby asked. Clarke laughed “Roan and I were up late talking last night. He asked questions and I answered them” she replied. “And Maddi?” Abby persisted. “She was sitting on my lap, we thought she was sleeping” Clarke chuckled. “Apparently not” Abby snorted. “apparently not” Clarke agreed. “Was that all you wanted or did you come to say good morning to your favorite daughter and granddaughter?” she grinned at her mom. 

“Of course, I was going to get around to that” Abby laughed “and how is my granddaughter today?” she asked patting the small bump on Clarke’s abdomen. “She is fine” Clarke answered. “And her daddy?” she asked “behaving himself” Clarke grinned “he even got a hug from Maddi this morning” she said. “high praise indeed” Abby laughed “ok, if I’m not going to get any more information, I have a few things to do” she stood up “wanna come? Or are you still on house arrest?” she asked. “Nope, I can come and go as I please” Clarke replied “let me just put on some shoes.”  
“Where are we going?” Raven asked “and do I get to see eventually?” she asked clutching Roan’s hand. He chuckled “relax” he spoke gently near her ear, causing her to shiver a little “and trust me” he brushed her cheek with his lips. “People know where we are, right?” she asked “so if we don’t come home tonight they’ll come find us…” she drawled. He laughed softly pulling her back into his chest “nope, this is our little secret, but Clarke has an idea of what is going on” he assured her. 

“Okay, take a step forward” he told her “and stop, I’m going to come in front of you and help you down” he told her. “Down?” Raven spoke a note of panic in her voice “as in down a ladder, blindfolded” she asked. He laughed softly “trust me” he reiterated. “I swear if we die out here I’m going to Make Bellamy haunt you for the rest of your life” she swore. “How does that happen if we’re already dead?” he murmured. She snorted “It’s Bellamy, he’ll figure something out” she said. 

“Okay” his voice sounded as if he was already on the ladder. She felt his hands on her waist “okay now take two steps back and grab the top rung” he instructed. She felt around nervously, but Roan’s hand on her waist gave her courage. Still a little uncertain, she reluctantly lifted the foot of her good leg off the ground, felling blindly for the rung of the ladder. She felt Roan’s hand on her ankle, then the rung underneath her foot. She released the breath she didn’t’ realize she’d been holding “Good, now do the same with your other foot” he instructed. Slowly, she repeated those steps until both of her feet hit the ground.

She let out an audible sigh “that was scary” she batted his chest after he wrapped his arms around her and turned her in his arms. “Oh ye of little faith” he spoke softly kissing her. She sighed and leaned into him “you know this would be so much more romantic if I could….” She trailed off as he laughed softly and began to untie the blindfold “okay, okay, hang on” he said. When he removed the blindfold, and turned her in his arms, her breath caught in her throat “oh my goodness” she cupped her hands over her mouth, then turned her head to look at him “when did you have time to arrange this?” she asked.

He laughed softly wrapping his arms around her pulling her back to his chest “sometimes, it’s good to be a king” he said. “Except that no one here bows to your royalty anymore” she pointed out “except maybe Echo…” she trailed off. He shrugged “she offered to help” he defended. Raven stepped out of his arms and began to wander around the bunker Clarke had once called the art studio. Wild flowers were scattered forming an aisle leading to a table decorated with food and candles. Someone, she wasn’t sure who, had hung curtains on either side of the posts holding up the beds. A single red rose lay on the pillow.

“What is all this?” she asked unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. He smiled down at her “I know that Clarke and Maddi get a lot of my time, and I just wanted to do something special for you” he said. “I hope you know that you are at least as important to me as either of them” he said placing one of his large hands on her neck drawing her closer, his thumb caressing her cheek. “I love you” he told her that “I just wanted to make sure you knew that.” She smiled softly “I love you too” she sighed “and I do know that, but thanks for making sure I knew.” 

He took her hand and led her to the table, pulling out her chair for her then took his own seat. “Seriously, when did you have the time to plan all this?” she held out her arms and looked around. He laughed “I ran into Echo last night when I carried Maddi back to bed” he shrugged “She was already up and heading out, so I asked her if she would help me out.” Raven shook her head “what else do you have up your sleeve?” she asked. He smiled, feigning innocence “I’ll guess you’ll find out” he chuckled, not divulging any more information. 

“Have you heard from them?” Abby paced in the dining hall while Clarke, Maddi and Bellamy ate dinner. “they’ll get back here when they get back here” Clarke laughed at her mom “sit down and eat.” Abby shook her head “Marcus went to get Ethan, I will as soon as they get here.” Clarke sighed “mom” she snorted “they may not even be back tonight, what are you going to do if that happens?” she laughed. 

“Do they four of you dream of ways to torture me?” Abby sighed finally sitting down. Clarke laughed “not on purpose, but if it works…” she replied. Abby looked at her, then Maddi “one day, she is going to be your age and I hope you get to taste a little of this torture…” she leveled her gaze at them. “What do you mean someday” Bellamy snorted, earning an elbow into his ribs from both of them. “Ouch” he exclaimed “I mean, I love you both…” he grinned at them. “It’s a good thing you’re cute” Clarke shook her head. He just laughed and kissed her softly “you know you love me” he drawled stealing another kiss before backing off. “somebody has to” she grumbled, smiling at him.

Marcus strolled in followed by Ethan, who to nobody’s surprise was hungry. “Thank God you’re here” Clarke drawled “would you please distract her from her current topic?” she pleaded. Kane chuckled “yeah, I’ll do my best” he snorted “but she has a single focus at the moment” he replied. “Tell me about it” Clarke murmured. “so, does Roan plan on doing an Azgeda cere…” Abby began only to be cut off by Clarke. “Don’t know and when they are ready to make that decision they will tell us” she leveled her gaze at her mom. “What about you two?” She asked “Is the Chancellor going to marry himself?” 

“Actually, we were just discussing that this morning” Kane answered for her, then looked at Bellamy “how do you feel about doing the honors?” he asked. “Me?” Bellamy pointed a finger in his own chest “don’t you have to have some sort of previous experience or calling or something?” he asked. Marcus shook his head, “nope, at least not anymore. I can train you if you’d be willing to do it” he said. Bellamy looked to Clarke, who shrugged “I don’t care, go for it” she said. Bellamy looked thoughtfully at Kane and Abby “okay, sure, why not?” he said. Kane grinned and stretched out his hand “Thank you” he looked into Bellamy’s eyes “I will get with you on the details soon.”

“Daaaad I’m starving” Ethan interrupted them. Kane laughed “Of course you are” he rolled his eyes. Taking Abby’s hand, he motioned for Ethan to go the table “mom and I will fix you a plate” he said “go sit down.” Ethan cheered and ran down the aisle “Come on Abby” he tugged her behind him “let the kids get eat in peace, you’ll see Raven and Roan when they get back.” She reluctantly allowed him to pull her along. 

Clarke laughed at the bewildered look on Abby’s face. “I think I’m going to enjoy watching those two” she said turning to Bellamy, who also look bewildered. “What?” she asked him. “Me? Marry them? Iike some kind of chaplin?” he asked. “You heard Kane, it’s a new world” she laughed taking his hand “hey maybe you could do the same for Raven and Roan” she grinned. Bellamy smiled at that “I like the way you think” he chuckled. “Of course you do” she sighed “because that way you would get to torture Roan, but remember that Roan might need a best man” she reminded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, trying to wrap this up, but I want to do it right. sorry for the delay


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short, but enjoy

“Ok what gives?” Raven asked leveling her gaze at Roan “you went to all this” she extended her arms and looked around “to be alone for a change?” she asked eyeing him with disbelief. He ran his thumb over her lips “what you don’t like this?” he asked “as opposed to being a room away from Clarke and Bellamy?” he returned. “I like this very much” she answered “but I know you, and you’re up to something” she arched her eyebrows at him “something that scares you.” He drew a ragged sigh then cupped her chin “You scare me” he sighed “I want to give you the life you deserve, but I don’t know what that looks like in your world.” 

“My world is your world” she said running her hand across his cheek “or have you forgotten that our worlds have come together?” she asked. He took her hand in his and stood up leading her to the bed. He sat her on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her “I have not forgotten that” he told her “and I promise to never forget it” he spoke softly “but you deserve more than what you settle for sometimes and I want to make sure you get it” he told her. “Roan” she tried to speak, but he put a finger to her lips.

Raven looked at him “if this is about Abby putting pressure on you to” she looked at him. “It’s not about Abby” he assured her. “I love you” he told her “and I know that you know that, but I want everybody to know that…including Abby” he snorted “so, I have this for you” he reached into his pocket and held out the ring he’d shown Clarke last night “if you’ll accept it.” Raven cupped her hands over her mouth and sniffed, tears shown in her eyes. “I absolutely accept it” said running her finger over the smooth metal. 

“It’s not sparkly like Clarke’s..” he began. She put a finger on his lip “I don’t need sparkly” she replied looking at the ring as he slid it onto her finger “where did you get it?” she asked. “I know rings are important in the culture you grew up in, so I made it out of some metal I foraged in the forest” he said “There wasn’t much left after praimfaya, so….” She cut him off again “I don’t need diamonds or gold” she assured him “In fact” she traced the band on her finger “this might be even more special because you made it.” 

He smiled at her “I’m glad to hear you say that” he told her “I was worried that I would say or do the wrong thing or that you would hate the ring” he told her. She traced his lips with her thumb “Thank you” she whispered “I love it and I love you” she told him “I don’t need you to be anything more than what you already are” she assured him “but I appreciate the effort you put into it.”  
He smiled at er “only the best for my Raven” he assured her “always and forever.”

 

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer “you know when Bellamy suggested I be a distraction to you, I told him he was crazy” she laughed softly “who knew he actually knew what he was talking about.” Roan laughed “Even Bellamy can be right once in a while” he said. “We don’t have to tell that, do we?” she asked. “We don’t have to, but you know he’s going to take credit for this, right?” he chuckled sitting next to her on the bed. “Of course, he is” she snorted throwing her arms around his neck “but does he need to find out tonight” she whispered huskily. 

“No, tonight is about us” he replied kissing her softly “there is no room for Bellamy tonight, or Clarke, or even Maddi” he said nuzzling her neck “tonight is all about you.” Raven smiled at him “does that mean we can stay here tonight?” she asked. He nodded “tonight, tomorrow, the next day…” he drawled “you tell me” he whispered lowering her to the bed and covering her body with his. “Let’s start with tonight and go from there” she said capturing his lips with hers. “As you wish my queen” he whispered.

“Have you seen them?” Abby asked breathlessly barging into the suite. Clarke rolled her eyes “mom” she sighed “when they get here, I will make sure to tell them to check in with you” she rolled her eyes “but seeing as it’s already late and dark, my guess is they are not coming back tonight” she leveled her gaze at her mom. Abby sat down beside Clarke, shoulders hunched “I just want to know what is going on” she sighed. Clarke laughed “imagine if you put that much effort into planning your own wedding…” she drawled. 

Abby shrugged “I don’t think it needs to be a big affair” she said “I mean it’s not like it’s my first wedding” she pointed out. “No” Clarke agreed “but it is Kane’s and he deserves the same memories you have” she replied. Abby looked at her daughter “well then why don’t you plan my wedding and let me focus on Raven’s?” she countered. “Or, we could do both in the same ceremony…” Clarke drawled. 

“I don’t know that Raven would want that…” Abby hedged. “but if she doesn’t care?” Clarke cocked her head at her mom. Abby sighed “If Raven doesn’t care, I will consider it” she agreed. Clarke grinned victoriously “good, now find your old man and make sure he doesn’t care” she shooed her mother out. “What are you going to do?” she asked Clarke. “I’m going to find Maddi and put her in bed, then find my husband and do the same” she answered. 

The next morning Raven stirred in Roan’s arms “good morning” he spoke softly caressing her cheek. She turned in his arms “morning” she returned kissing him “what time is it?” she asked. He shrugged “don’t know” he said “I decided to enjoy having you all to myself for a change, so I haven’t been outside.” She grinned “I must admit, it was nice not sharing you, even with Maddi” she sighed laying her head on his chest. He chuckled “I can’t imagine why you would like that…” he said. 

He tipped her head up to meet his gaze “tell me the truth” he spoke softly “does it bother you that we live so close to Bellamy and Clarke because we could change that now that Maddi is getting older” he said. She smiled “sometimes It bothers me a little” she admitted “but I kind of like sharing a suite with Bellamy and Clarke, it keeps things interesting” she chortled “besides, in a few months, they’ll be busy with the baby” she said. “If you ever want to change that, all you have to do is tell me” he told her “Clarke and I will help Maddi deal with the change to our living situation.” She reached her hands up around his neck and pulled him to her “I promise if it starts to bother me too much I will say something” she said “but at the moment I’m not sure I want to talk, do you?” she asked huskily. “No, I don’t think I do” he whispered kissing her hungrily. 

“mom when are dad and Raven coming back?” Maddi walked into the bedroom, propping her chin on Clarke’s leg. Clarke chuckled stroking her hair “you sound like grandma” she said. Unimpressed with Clarke’s answer, Maddi looked up at her “mooom” she groaned. “I don’t know when they’re coming home, but they will come home” she replied “in the meantime, why don’t you and I go get some breakfast?” she asked. Maddi reluctantly stood up “I guess so” she dropped her head onto her chest. 

Clarke laughed and gathered Maddi to her chest “I know you miss dad, but he will be back soon” she kissed her cheek “I promise.” Maddi sighed “okay” she said dropping her head in Clarke’s lap. “Are you still in bed?” Raven poked her head in the door. “Raven!” Maddi exclaimed running to her. “oomph” Raven gasped as Maddi hit her full force. “she missed you guys” Clarke chuckled as Raven wrapped one arm around Maddi and the other on the door to steady herself. “So, do you have something to tell me?” Clarke drawled staring at the ring on her hand.  
Raven grinned “like you didn’t already know” she retorted. “I may have gotten a preview of the ring” she admitted “by the way, Abby was looking for you” she grinned. “Gee, I can’t imagine why…” Raven rolled her eyes. Roan came behind Raven wrapping an arm around her waist “I guess you did it right” Clarke teased. “apparently” he agreed. “Dad!” Maddi disentangled herself from Raven’s arm and ran to him. “Hi sprite” he chuckled catching her in his arms as she jumped up to him “did you miss me?” he asked. 

Clarke snorted “what was your first clue?” she chortled. He laughed “I was only gone for one night” he laughed kissing Maddi’s cheek. “Are you going to marry Raven?” she asked him. He smiled and wrapped his free arm around Raven’s waist “yes, is that okay with you?” he asked. Maddi nodded “so, you will be my mom too?” she asked looking at Raven. Raven nodded “You think Clarke will share you with me?” she asked. Maddi nodded, then a confused look crossed her face “what do I call you and Bellamy?” she asked looking at Raven.

“yeah mom” Clarke laughed from the bed “have fun answering that one…” she said. Raven shot her a dirty look “I think it would be okay for you to call us mom and dad too” she cocked her head at Clarke grinning victoriously “that is if your mom and dad don’t care.” Roan snorted “poor kid is going to be so confused…” he laughed, earning an elbow to his side from Raven. “Why don’t you guys discuss that out there” Clarke pointed at the living room “while I get dressed” she suggested.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was trying to end this, but given today's news--April 24th--REALLY??? 
> 
> I feel newly inspired.

Clarke found the three of them on the couch when she came out of the room “so what will you be calling Raven and Bellamy?” she asked sitting next to Maddi on the couch. Their answer to her question was interrupted when Abby entered the room followed by Bellamy, who grinning from ear to ear. “so” Abby looked at Raven “how was your night?” she asked. “It was nice” Raven answered “how was yours?” she asked. “Well, I was a little worried when you didn’t come home, but Clarke assured me you were probably fine” she admitted. “which we were” Roan agreed “but thanks for worrying about us” he replied to Abby’s comment calmly.

 

Clarke resisted the urge to laugh at the look on Abby’s face. She was trying hard to not ask the question they all knew she wanted to ask. Just as before, it was Maddi who broke the silence with the news Abby was waiting to hear “Dad and Raven are getting married” she grinned. Roan laughed “remind me to never trust her with a real secret” he shook his head. “yeah, she’s not good at that” Bellamy agreed sitting down next to Clarke. Abby walked over to Maddi “thanks for keeping them honest baby girl” she said kissing the top of her head.

 

Raven laughed “We we’re going to tell you, we just wanted to have a little fun first” she said as Abby shook her head “you realize that Maddi already spilled the beans yesterday, right?” she asked bending down to hug Raven and then Roan. “Thank you” she smiled at him “for making an honest woman of her” she said. Raven rolled her eyes “Geez” she groaned “that is such an old-fashioned phrase” she sighed. Roan laughed wrapping an arm around Raven and pulled her to his side “old being the relative term there” he smiled at Abby. She shook her head at him “someday, that one” she looked at Maddi “will say the same thing about you” she retorted. He laughed “probably” he agreed.

 

Abby sat down in the chair across from them watching Bellamy shoot a smug smile in Raven’s direction. “Don’t even say it Blake” Raven glowered at him. He looked at her innocently “say what?” he asked “that I was right all along?” he laughed. “yeah that” she reached across Clarke and swatted his arm. “Hey, innocent and pregnant person in the middle here” she protested. Raven laughed “pregnant maybe, but innocent, I don’t think so” she said. Clarke laughed “well mostly innocent” she returned.

 

Abby watched the four of them on the couch and smiled. “what’s that for?” Raven asked her. “Nothing,” she spoke softly, tears forming in her eyes. Clarke and Raven exchanged glances, then looked back at Abby, eyebrows arched. “okay fine” she sighed “I look at you guys and I think of all the things that we put you through and then I see you here in front of me and…I’m just so proud of all of you” she smiled at them. She turned to Roan “And you” she smiled “I can never repay you for taking care of my daughter when nobody else was around.”

 

 Roan started to protest “and don’t say you took care of each other” she stopped him “I’ve heard the stories, I know you took care of each other, but I also know you and Maddi did things to help Clarke get through those six years” she told him. “Mom” Clarke groaned. “I’m sorry I can’t help it” Abby shrugged “If I’d have known you were out there, alone…” she trailed off. Clarke stood up and walked to Abby, giving her a hug “I’m glad you didn’t know” she said “and yes, I had some tough times, but I was always okay” she said “I have Griffin genes in me, I may get down, but I will never be out” she said. Abby snorted “that much I know” she laughed. Clarke walked back over to the couch and sat down. Maddi climbed into her lap leaning back into her chest. Clarke smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

“So, Abby” Raven looked at her “have you already planned every detail of my wedding, or do I get some say in the matter?” she asked. “Well, since you asked” Abby grinned. Raven groaned and looked at Roan “we don’t really need a ceremony, do we?” she grunted. He laughed “a smart man knows when not to interfere with a woman’s plans” he looked at Abby. “yes, a smart man does know that” she agreed, grinning at  him. Raven sighed “okay, lay it on me” she rolled her eyes “but I call veto power” she warned. “So, noted” Abby chuckled.

 

“As Clarke pointed out this morning, Marcus can’t be both the groom and the guy performing the ceremony, so we asked Bellamy to do that for us” she said. Raven snorted “Bellamy Blake, Chaplin?” she looked at him, laughter in her eyes. “I think it has a nice ring to it” he retorted “I can be your Chaplin, too” he offered laughingly. “We could do one ceremony, or two if you’d rather have your own” Abby continued “unless you have other traditions” she looked at Roan. “Not really” he shrugged. “Or Kane could marry the two of you, and then Bellamy could marry us” Abby counteroffered.

 

Raven looked at Roan, then back at Abby “How long are we talking here?” she asked “because I would like a little time to enjoy being engaged, before I’m married” she said. “you tell me” Abby replied “I know I’m pushy, but the timing of it is really up to you” she said. “I want the two of you to be happy with whatever happens.” Roan shrugged “I’m fine with whatever you decide” he said looking at Raven “whatever makes you happy, makes me happy.” Bellamy groaned “you could learn a lot from that statement” Clarke looked at him “yes, I probably could” he agreed “but what fun would there be in that?” he shot back. Clarke shook her head “I forgot who I was talking to” she snorted. “it’s a good thing you love me, huh?” he said kissing her cheek “yes, yes it is” she agreed, smiling at him.

 

Raven looked at Abby “I assume it will take time to make Bellamy a good little choir boy, right?” she asked. Abby nodded “A couple of months according to Marcus” she answered. Raven looked at Roan “As much as I would _love_ to give Bellamy the satisfaction of being right and performing the ceremony” she shot him an evil look “Roan is going to need a best man, so can Kane do ours, then Bellamy do yours?” she asked. “It can be the same day, same week, whatever, but if we’re going to do a traditional wedding I want to do it right” she said.

 

“Like have a gown with a million, tiny buttons” Bellamy added his two cents. Raven grinned “I have it on good authority that wasn’t a problem for you…” she retorted, “so bring it on Blake.” He shot her an evil grin “count on it Reyes” he returned. Roan glanced at Clarke “Life will never be boring with these two, will it?” he sighed. She laughed “nope, not at all” she agreed. Abby watched the interaction between them in silence. “Don’t do it” Clarke told her.

 

Abby laughed “yes, daughter of mine” she shook her head. “I will leave the five of you to do whatever it is you do to each other and tell Marcus what we have decided” she said standing up and walking toward them “Congratulations” she said hugging Raven and Roan in fell swoop “I’m really happy you’re doing this” she said. “Thank you, Abby” Raven replied “for everything.” Abby nodded “and you” she stopped in front of Bellamy “be nice to Raven, or else” she threatened. He grinned “I’ll think about it” he replied, earning a swat on the arm from Clarke. Abby sighed and shook her head, laughing at them “I really am proud of all of you” she told them before turning and walking out the door.

 

 

“Are you ready to do this?” Clarke appeared in the doorway of Raven’s room, wearing a gown that fit smoothly over the growing baby bump on her abdomen. Two months had passed faster than any of them thought. “How is our little girl doing this morning?” she asked. “busy” Clarke grinned “but blessedly quiet at the moment” she sighed, rubbing her belly. “Why did I agree to this circus?” Raven sighed fitting the dress over her head and down her body. It hugged every curve in just the right way. “Because like the rest of us, you didn’t have it in you to fight mama Abby” Clarke laughed. “button me up?” Raven turned her back to Clarke. “you know Bellamy is a little sad that your dress only has a few buttons” she chortled. “Good” Raven retorted “he needs to be taken down a peg or two” she grinned.

 

In the time between the beginning of Raven and Roan’s engagement and the day of their ceremony, Bellamy had been strutting around like a peacock taking the credit for their union. “Oh, I think little Rory here is going to be his undoing” Clarke snorted. Raven grinned “he’s going to be worse with her, than Roan is with Maddi” she said. “Tell me about it” Clarke sighed “things are going to be interesting around here in a few months. “Has Octavia seen you yet?” Raven asked. Clarke shook her head “nope, but she has been a little busy with her new guy.” Octavia had met a grounder named Antony, who was currently being grilled by Bellamy, much to her dismay.

 

“And is our dear Antony here with her?” Raven asked. Clarke grunted “why do you think Bellamy isn’t here bothering us?” she chortled. “Poor Antony” Raven grinned “doesn’t know what he signed up for does he” she laughed. “Nope, Maddi however, is thrilled” Clarke grinned “she has one less dad watching her every move. Maddi had officially become a teenager last month. She had the attitude and actions of one as well.  Currently, she was crushing on a grounder boy named Aporva.

 

As if on cue, Maddi entered the room “mom” she whined “dad said my dress is too short” she pouted. “It is” Raven and Clarke spoke at the same time after looking at her. Maddi had hitched her dress up above her knees. “Pull that skirt back down where it is supposed to be” Clarke ordered. “But mom Aporva is going to be there and I’m going to be dressed like a little girl” she protested. “You are a little lady” Clarke pointed out, careful not to use the word girl. Maddi hated that she was still treated ‘ _like a child_ _’_ as she protested often “and ladies do not wear skirts up to their butts” she replied “especially at their mom’s and grandmother’s wedding.”  Maddi heaved a dramatic sigh and threw herself down on the bed, but she did pull her dress down.

 

Ignoring the obvious plea for attention, Clarke turned back to Raven and finished buttoning her dress, then began to work on her hair. Abby watched from the doorway in amusement “you know mothers live for moments like that” she laughed sitting on the bed next to Maddi. “not helping mom” Clarke muttered. “Not trying to” Abby retorted “I get to be a grandma now and laugh as you raise yourself” she grinned at Clarke, then sat on the bed next to Maddi.

 

Maddi laid her head on Abby’s lap “don’t get grandma’s dress dirty” Clarke warned. “It’s okay if she gets it dirty” Abby said stroking Maddi’s hair “Marcus won’t care if I have a little dirt on my dress.” Maddi sighed “how come I have to wear this long dress?” she pleaded “tell her grandma, I’m a big girl now.” Abby laughed softly “yes, you are a big girl now” she said “however, your mom does have point” she said turning Maddi’s head to look into her eyes. Maddi dropped her head, knowing she’d lost the battle.

 

 “If Aporva cannot respect you for dressing like a lady” Abby said tipping her head up “then you need to find someone who does” she said. Maddi glared at her “But I’m not a lady” she sighed “I’m a girl, and girls wear cute clothes” she argued. “Cute clothes that cover their bodies” Abby replied. “Besides I have it on good authority that your dads have already had a talk with Aporva, so I wouldn’t count on him being too eager to tangle with them anytime soon” she said. “I’m never going to get to date anybody” Maddi spat out.

 

“Enough Maddi” Clarke declared sharply “stop complaining and act like the little lady that we all know you can be or I will ground you to your room for two weeks.”Maddi sighed and sat up, that was a tone she’d learned not to argue with a long time ago. “someday I’ll get to wear cute clothes and go out with boys, right?” she asked, looking at her. Clarke grinned at her “yes, Maddi, someday, but not until you are at least sixteen” she said “and even then, your dads will still do their best to scare the boys away, it’s what dads do” she said.

 

“Don’t be so eager to grow up, it’s not as much fun as you want to believe” Raven said walking over to where Maddi sat on the bed and kissed the top of her head. “Now please go tell your dads we are ready when they are” she asked. Abby sat on the bed smiling smugly at Clarke and Raven, “this is going to be fun” she said rubbing Clarke’s protruding belly “and I get to watch it again” she laughed. “Don’t look at me” Raven grunted “I’m having boys” she declared. “Who come with their own set of troubles” Abby murmured.

 

 “She really is enjoying this, isn’t she?”  Raven shook her head. Clarke laughed “Too much” she agreed. Maddi returned “they’re ready” she declared then came to stop in front of Clarke “can I at least put on some lip gloss” she pleaded. “Just a little bit” Clarke replied “and nothing else.” Maddi smiled “okay” she said skipping to the dresser to open the tube of lip gloss Monty had made to give to Maddi for her birthday.

 

Maddi applied the gloss to her lips then turned to Clarke for inspection. Clarke nodded “that looks good, let’s go get your mom and grandma married so we can have free run of the place when they leave for a few days” she said. Maddi grinned “can we eat all the junk food grandma has stashed?” she asked. “shh” Clarke placed a finger to her lips “grandma doesn’t know we know where she keeps it…” Abby looked at them “I wondered where all my stuff was disappearing to” she laughed.

 

Maddi looked innocently at her “it wasn’t my idea” she said grinned at Clarke. “traitor” Clarke laughed kissing the top of her head. “blame Rory” Clarke added. Raven snorted “poor Rory, not even born yet and their passing the buck to you” she laughed rubbing Clarke’s belly. “I was sent in here to get you guys…” Octavia entered the room. “Wow” she walked over to Clarke “how is my niece doing?” she asked. “Growing like a weed, can’t you tell?” she laughed placing her hand on her stomach.

 

“you go little girl” Octavia patted her stomach, “Get big and strong, so I can spoil you” she smiled wickedly. Upon hearing her voice, the baby began to move “thanks auntie O, now you woke her up” Clarke grumbled. “Good girl” Octavia whispered softly to Clarke’s stomach before standing up “There are two very anxious grooms out there who want this to be over with” she said looking at Abby and Raven. “Lead the way Maddi” Raven said.

 

After the ceremonies were over Abby and Marcus had gone off to an unknown location while Raven and Roan had gone to the art studio. The four of them would be gone a week to two weeks, depending on when they decided to come home. Clarke and Bellamy sat on the couch of the suite watching Maddi, Ethan and Aporva play a game. Ethan looked somewhat miffed about something. Bellamy laughed “poor Ethan is still getting used to playing second fiddle to Aporva” he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Speaking of second fiddle” Clarke grinned “how is Antony?” she asked. Hiding somewhere in the bunker with Octavia I’d say” he grinned. “Will you leave your sister alone?” she sighed “Antony is a good guy and she really likes him.” Bellamy grinned “I do too” he said “but she is still my little sister, and even Antony needs to know that she is my first priority” he grinned. “You do realize your “little sister” could have any one of 1,200 people kick your butt, right?” she arched her eyebrows at him. “She wouldn’t dare” he snorted. “don’t bet on it” Clarke laughed.

 

“I’m hungry” Ethan came over to where they sat. “You just ate” Clarke laughed at him “then I’m thirsty” he sighed.  “Or” Bellamy chuckled “maybe you’re feeling a little left out because of Aporva?” he asked. Ethan rolled his eyes “Ever since he came around Maddi has been acting like a girl” he said flopping down on the couch next to Bellamy. “Well, I hate to tell you Ethan” he grinned “but she is a girl, one who has discovered boys” he said “and you, my friend, are firmly in the friend zone” he laughed ruffling the boys hair.

 

“Ewww” Ethan groaned “I don’t want to date Maddi” he stuck out his tongue “I just want to do something besides talk about how _cute_ Aporva is” he mimicked Maddi perfectly. Clarke laughed, earning a dirty look from both Ethan and Bellamy. “Sorry” she held her hands up, “Why don’t you two go find something to do” she said “I’ll keep an eye on Maddi and Aporva” she said. “Yeah” Ethan cheered at that. “Okay, Ethan” Bellamy said “what do you say we go to the game room and play that new game Monty and Raven set up for you?” he asked.

 

Soon after Bellamy and Ethan left, Octavia joined her on the couch “I hate men” she declared. Clarke laughed “What did Antony do?” she asked. “Nothing really?” she sighed “you’d think you’d avoid a guy who spent the day grilling you, right?” she asked. Clarke nodded and shrugged “you’d think, why? What happened?” she asked. “He found out that Ethan and Bellamy were playing the new game of Ethan’s and he was off” she grumbled.

 

Clarke snorted “yeah, that’s a battle you’re not going to win” Clarke assured her. “The only reason Aporva is still here is because he doesn’t know what the boys are up to” she laughed. “Maybe we should tell him” Octavia grinned. “Please no, I’ve had all the teenagitis I can handle for one day” Clarke snorted. Octavia laughed “would you rather raise one teenage daughter or 100 delinquents?” she chortled. “Some days, I think I’d take the delinquents” Clarke muttered.

 

“Have Abby help you, she has a little experience in that area” Octavia suggested. “Ha” Clarke snorted “she is too busy mocking me for raising myself” she shook her head. “She is definitely enjoying it” Octavia agreed. “mom, where did Ethan go?” Maddi came over to them “He and Bellamy went to the game room” she said. “I want to go” Aporva stood up excitedly. “Go ahead” Clarke nodded. Not to be left out, Maddi padded out the door behind him.

 

Octavia laughed “she’s got it bad, huh?” she said. Clarke nodded “oh yeah” she sighed “today she decided her dress was too long for a girl to wear and shortened it, at least until Roan caught her…” Clarke trailed off. “she was not a happy little lady when Raven and I backed her up.”  Octavia laughed “where was Bellamy, I bet he thought the same thing?” she murmured. “He was too busy grilling Antony” Clarke grinned.  “That was annoying” she sighed. “How long before Maddi is back here?” she asked. Clarke chuckled “I give her fifteen minutes, tops.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know its been a long time coming and not nearly long enough, but I lost my mojo! I think I'm back on track now!

Fifteen minutes later, Maddi entered the room and threw herself down on the couch between Octavia and Clarke “I hate boys” she declared dropping her head in Clarke’s lap. Clarke laughed and smoothed out her hair “I hate to tell you this Maddibug” she chuckled “but not much comes between boys and their toys.” Maddi sighed dramatically and groaned. “Hey” Clarke tipped Maddi’s face to look into her eyes “I know you think Aporva is the love of your life” she said “but I don’t think he feels quite the same way that you do.” 

Maddi glowered at her “not helping” she spat out. Octavia laughed “I think what your mom is trying to tell you is that you need to focus less on getting the guy and more on being a kid for a little while.” Maddi turned her head to look at Octavia “I’m not a kid” she sighed “I’m almost a teenager.” Clarke struggled to hide the snort that threatened to come out “who won’t be dating anyone for another four years” she reminded Maddi. 

“UGH” Maddi stood up and stalked off “I’m never going to grow up…” she declared walking towards her room, closing the door with a loud bang. Clarke shook her head “I was never that bad” she said. Octavia snorted “Ha” she retorted “you may have been forced to grow up, but you definitely had your moments.” Clarke looked at her “so did you” she arched he eyebrows at Octavia. “The difference is now you have to be the mom” she grinned “and just think you get to do it all over again with Rory.” Clarke sighed “my poor girls are never going to get a date, are they?” she chortled. “Not if Bellamy and Roan have anything to say about it” Octavia agreed. 

“Is it safe to enter?” Bellamy stood in the doorway. Clarke laughed “she’s sulking in her room” she replied. “why what did you do to her?” Octavia asked grinning at him. “I, didn’t do anything to her” he retorted sitting between them on the couch. “I did however have a little chat with Antony” he grinned wickedly. Octavia groaned “can you just concentrate on ruining your daughter’s love lives and leave mine alone?” she rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry little sister” he said wrapping an arm around her neck “no matter how many daughters I have, I will still have the time to mind your love life too” he said kissing her cheek. “Gee thanks” Octavia drawled. 

Clarke shook her head grinning at them “speaking of love lives” she looked at Octavia “are you two staying for dinner or are you going back to Polis?” she asked. “We have to get back” Octavia sighed “just be glad you two only have two, well three kids to look after…” she shook her head “I have over a thousand adults who for some reason can’t act their age.” Bellamy snorted “we had a hundred and we lived” he said wrapping an arm around Clarke. “The difference is we were acting our age” Octavia retorted “these are grown men and women who act like toddlers.” Bellamy grinned “just sic Indra on them, I imagine she is dying to knock somebody’s head off right about now” he said. 

“Actually” Octavia looked at him “she and Gaia are trying to repair their relationship. Now that there is no need for a flame keeper, Gaia is struggling with her identity, and warrior does not fit into her career goals.” Bellamy snorted “I bet Indra just loves that” he drawled. “It’s definitely an adjustment for both of them” Octavia agreed. Antony walked in the door and came to stand beside Octavia “We should probably head back” he said taking her small hand into his. 

She nodded, then walked over to Clarke “take care of my girls” she said pulling her into a hug. “you be good for mommy” she whispered to Clarke’s protruding stomach. “you” she walked to Bellamy kissing him on the cheek “be nice to Clarke and don’t go all protective daddy on her, save that for Maddi” she ordered. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug “yes mom” he retorted. 

“Be careful going back” his eyes bore into Antony’s “we’ll be fine” Octavia shook her head. Aside from little spats, there had been no trouble since the bunker had been opened, and nobody dared mess with Heda Octavia anyway. Bellamy couldn’t help himself, being the protective big brother had been a natural reaction since the day Octavia was born. 

“Bye Maddi” Octavia called to the closed door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Maddi walked out “bye” she replied walking over to give her a hug. Octavia wrapped her arm around the girl “don’t be in such a hurry to grow up, being an adult is no fun” she spoke softly into her hair. “I’ll try” she sighed “but I make no promises…” she drawled off. Octavia laughed “I wouldn’t expect any less from Clarke’s mini-me” she said kissing the top of Maddi’s head. 

Antony coughed quietly “I hate to break this up” he started to say. “I know” Octavia sighed “back to reality. I love you guys” she said looking at Maddi who now stood in front of Bellamy and Clarke “I’ll try to visit more.” Bellamy grinned “but duty calls, we get it” he said hugging her again “go boss people around. We’ll come to you as soon as Clarke and Rory can travel.” Octavia and Antony turned to leave “let us know when you get there” Bellamy told her. He was pretty sure Echo would shadow them until they were safely back in Polis. 

Echo had a hard time adjusting to life back on earth. Her only tie to the 13 clans had been cut off when she was banished. Because of the time spent together in space with the others and her relationship with Roan, she was fine when she stayed in the bunker or at the ark. Unfortunately, because of the way she was raised by the ice queen, her social skills among the clans were seriously lacking. Plus, Bellamy was sure she was missing a certain commander, with whom she had bonded in space.

Echo knew how to be loyal and have relationships in that way, but the feelings she had developed for Adam, the commander of the ship who had brought them back to the earth, was something she wasn’t sure how to deal with. “I’ll be right back” Bellamy kissed Clarke softly following Octavia and Antony out of the room. 

She nodded “so, are you done?” she turned to Maddi. Maddi nodded silently. Clarke grinned “I know it doesn’t feel good when you feel something for a boy and he doesn’t return the feelings” she sighed puling the girl closer to her “but I promise one day there will be a boy…when you’re MUCH older” she looked at Maddi “who will love you more than video games.” Maddi nodded at her “I guess” she sighed. Clarke laughed “However” she smiled at Maddi “now that it is just us and Ethan” she grinned wickedly “want to go play this game and kick their butts?” Maddi grinned broadly “yes” she declared pulling Clarke toward the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks had passed since the wedding and neither of the happy couples had emerged from whatever hideout they had chosen. “moooom” Maddi whined dropping on the couch next to her where she had been propping her feet up “when is dad coming home?” she asked. Clarke chuckled “They should be home soon” she said “why don’t you go beat Ethan and Aporva at the game again?” she suggested. “I already did that” Maddi grinned “and they are not happy about it, so I left the little whiners.”Clarke laughed at that, Maddi had put all her efforts into learning how to play the game that Monty had created. She even managed to beat him at it. 

Clarke stroked Maddi’s hair “I love you Maddibug” she sighed. Maddi snuggled against her “I love you too” she returned, then placed a hand on Clarke’s bulging stomach. “When will Rory be here?” she asked. “In about three months” Clarke placed her hand over Maddi’s, guiding it to where the baby was currently kicking “feel that?” she asked. Maddi nodded “does it hurt?” she asked. “only when she starts thinking she is David Beckham” Clarke chortled. Maddi shot her a blank look. Clarke grinned “he was a famous soccer player before the first nuclear explosion” she explained. “Oh” Maddi nodded. It was easy to forget that Maddi didn’t know about those things, she was such a smart kid. 

“Anybody home?” Raven waltzed into the room grinning. “Mom!” Maddi flew off the couch and into her arms “you’re finally home!” Raven grinned and wrapped her arms around Maddi “I missed you too, baby” she smiled kissing the top of her head “and speaking of babies” she looked at Clarke. “doing fine” Clarke replied “growing like a weed and bouncing on my bladder like it is her own personal trampoline” she grumbled. “Isn’t it?” Raven chuckled. “Where’s dad?” Maddi looked up at Raven. “he’ll be here in a second, he’s bringing our stuff in.” 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Roan appeared in the doorway. “Dad!” Maddi ran and launched herself into his open arms. “Hey Sprite” he laughed catching her and pulling her into his chest. “I missed you” she sighed laying her head on his shoulder. “I missed you too babe” he grinned “have you been good for your mom, while I was gone?” he asked. She nodded “I beat Ethan and Aporva at their video game” she bragged. “Several times, in fact” Clarke murmured from the couch, grinning at them. “Why don’t you help me take the bags to our room and you can tell me all about it while your moms catch up?” he suggested lowering Maddi to her feet and handing her a small bag. Maddi took the bag and walked beside him, chatting like a magpie.

“Did you have fun?” Clarke turned to Raven. “It was nice to get away from everyone” she answered “I never thought I’d say this, but I miss the ark” she sighed. “I know what you mean” Clarke nodded in agreement. The ark was big enough for all them to be together, while still maintain their personal space. The four of them had managed to find a space big enough to be able to have their own rooms, with one for Maddi in between them. It allowed them to have their own space and still be close if Maddi needed them. 

A shriek rang from the bedroom, followed by laughing. Roan’s rich, baritone laughter mixed with Maddi’s lighter tones. Raven smiled “He never said anything, but he missed her” she told Clarke “a lot.” Clarke nodded in agreement “those two have been like that since he found her” she replied. Roan came into the room with Maddi draped over his shoulders in a fireman’s pose “put me down” she shrieked. He just laughed and held her tighter “okay, you two that’s enough of that” Raven declared. Roan walked around to the couch and sat down lowering Maddi to sit in his lap. “Hi wife” he greeted her kissing her softly. “Hi husband” she returned smiling at him. Clarke grinned and shook her head at them. “You and Bellamy were so much worse” Raven retorted smiling at her. “How’s the baby?” Roan asked looking at Clarke’s growing baby bump. “she’s okay, growing fast and moving around a lot” Clarke answered. “I’m going to be huge before she gets here” Clarke sighed “I already can’t see my feet.”

“Your feet aren’t your best feature anyway” Bellamy said entering the room and sitting next to Clarke, kissing her softly. “You, sweet talker, you” Clarke murmured softly “are you kissing up to me for a specific reason or just because you love me?” she chuckled. “Can’t it be both?” Bellamy joked looping and arm around her shoulders. “So, did you two have fun?” he turned to look at Roan and Raven. “yeah, it was nice” Roan answered “I forget sometimes how confining this place can be.” Bellamy nodded “By the time the Clarke and the baby are able to travel we should be able to head home” he said. 

“I think we should start building cabins or something inside the yard at the ark” Bellamy looked at Roan “not that we don’t like sharing quarters with you two or anything” he explained “but we don’t want to keep you guys up with the baby and all” he trailed off. Roan nodded in agreement “that’s a great idea” he agreed “besides, we can still be neighbors” he shrugged “and Maddi can have a room in each of our houses.” 

Maddi looked between them “I want my own cabin” she declared. A chorus of no’s met her request “I can handle it” she protested. “yes, doodlebug, we know that you can” Clarke answered “but you are only twelve, that’s just a little too you to live on your own” she told her. “Maybe, we can build a small cabin that you can use as a play house” Roan offered. “yeah” Maddi grinned and “I can sleep in there sometimes” she cheered. “And he calls me a pushover” Clarke grumbled. Raven laughed “I told you he missed her” she grinned. “I did miss my little girl” Roan drawled hugging Maddi, who still sat in his lap. 

“Have you guys heard from Kane and Abby?” Raven asked. Clarke shook her head “I imagine they’ll be back soon. I know Ethan misses them a lot. “Where is Ethan?” Raven asked. “Playing Monty’s game” Bellamy replied. “practicing, since I kicked his butt earlier” Maddi giggled. “What happened to Aporva?” Roan asked. “Recovering from his bruised ego after Maddi also beat him” Bellamy chortled. 

“He’s such a loser” Maddi drawled. Roan caught Clarke’s eyes and gave her a thumbs up behind Maddi’s head. She shrugged “Actually, I think that is only part of it” she snorted. “I think his disappearance may have to do with a certain little girl’s two dad’s…” she trailed off. “If a guy can’t handle us, then he doesn’t deserve our little princess anyway” Roan grinned. Bellamy nodded in agreement. 

Ethan ran in “They’re home” he shouted. “I think he missed you guys” Clarke laughed when Abby walked over to her and bent down to kiss her forehead “and how is my beautiful baby girl doing?” she asked. “doing well” Clarke drawled “and I’m okay too” she shook her head “thanks for asking…” Abby laughed “I can see you’re doing okay” she grinned.

“What? No hug for grandma?” Abby stood up looking at Maddi. “Sorry grandma, dad just got back, you’re chopped liver…” Bellamy laughed. Clarke batted his arm. “It’s okay Maddibug” Abby laughed “I bet you missed your dad, huh?” she asked. Maddi smiled and nodded “I missed you too” she grinned. Abby walked over and kissed her forehead “I missed you too baby” she said. 

“Aren’t you missing someone?” Raven asked looking at the door. “He’s coming” Ethan piped in “he said to tell you he would be here in a second.” Marcus Kane appeared in the room a few minutes later “well, I see you’re all together, as usual” he murmured, grinning. “We were just catching up” Abby replied walking over to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist “so, I guess all was good while we were gone?” he looked at Clarke and Bellamy. Bellamy nodded “it was very quiet, but we were all good” he answered.

“And the baby?” Kane looked at Clarke. Clarke shook her head “okay, just so everyone stops asking” she sighed “Rory is fine, and so am I, by the way.” Bellamy wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheeks “sorry babe” he spoke softly before turning to the others “Since you are all back” he looked around the room “I’m going to take the chance to spend some quiet time with my wife” he said standing up and holding out his hand. 

Clarke placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. “I’m sorry honey” Abby came over to where she stood “It is good to see you, too” she said hugging her. “I can’t speak for the others, but I can see that you’re okay, the baby is a mystery to all of us, except you” she brushed a stray hair out of Clarke’s face. Clarke sighed “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just…” she shrugged. “pregnant, and hormonal and a little tired” Bellamy supplied “so, since you are all back, we’re going to take this chance to get some rest” he said taking her hand and leading her to their room.


	19. Chapter 19

“I’m sorry” Clarke murmured as Bellamy held her on their bed “I shouldn’t have snapped at them.” He kissed her cheek softly “you don’t have to apologize” he spoke softly “you have every right to be angry, they do need to see you, not just the baby” he said. She laid her head on his chest “I want to go home” she sighed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close “I know” he said “I do too” he agreed “but I don’t know if it’s safe for you to travel” he placed his hand on her stomach. “probably not” she sighed “the terrain would be too rough for the ride to be comfortable.”

A knock on the door drew their attention. Bellamy indicated for whoever was out there to come in. Raven, Roan and Maddi stood in the doorway “everything okay?” Roan asked, concern etched in his voice. Clarke nodded “yeah, sorry to be such so crabby” she sat up. He smiled gently “it’s okay” he said “I’m sure it must be hard on you.” Bellamy appreciated his concern “Do you need anything?” Raven asked. Clarke shook her head “not really, I just feel…” she trailed off, unsure of how to put what she was feeling into words. 

Maddi walked over to the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around Clarke “I love you” she spoke softly. Clarke wrapped her arms around Maddi and kissed the top of her head “I love you too doodlebug” she sighed resting her head against Maddi’s. She glanced up to see the concerned looks on Raven and Roan’s faces. “I’m fine, I promise” she sighed “I just feel like an incubator these days.” Roan grinned “well, you kind of are” he pointed out, earning a glare from Clarke “but we could probably do a better job of realizing that you are more than that” he admitted sheepishly.

Clarke nodded in agreement “I might have overreacted just a little bit” she admitted “I mean you guys have been gone for two weeks.” Roan snorted “you? Overreact?” he drawled. Clarke reached around and threw a pillow on the bed at him. It missed him by a long distance. Bellamy grinned and shook his head “now, who’s acting like children” he chortled. “Are mom and Kane gone?” she asked. Raven nodded “They wanted to get settled. They said to tell you they love you and to let them know if you need anything.” 

“Hey Sprite” Roan looked at Maddi “why don’t you let mom get some rest, you can show us this video game you have been learning to play” he suggested. Maddi looked up at Clarke “are you going to be okay?” she asked. Clarke smiled at her “yes, Bellamy is here with me” she stroked Maddi’s hair “go beat your dad at the game, and I’ll see you later” she said kissing her cheek. “okay” Maddi grinned, then looked at Bellamy “you’ll come get me if mom needs me?” she asked. “Count on it” he smiled at her “I love you brat” he said holding his arms out for a hug. “I’m not a brat” she protested, but walked into his arms “I love you too dad.” The three of them left, closing the door behind them.

After they left, Clarke lay back against her pillows and sighed “you okay?” Bellamy asked lying beside her, looking at her with his arm around her waist. She nodded “I really don’t know what’s going on with me” she sighed. “You’re pregnant” he stated “it does odd things to a woman’s body.” Clarke knew that Bellamy had been a big part of his mother’s pregnancy since she couldn’t really tell anyone else, but she often forgot that he did in fact know a lot about what a woman goes through when she was pregnant. “How is it that you know more about my body than I do?” she chortled “I’m the one with the medical training.” Bellamy ran his fingers through her hair “Two reasons” he said kissing her softly “I love your body, especially the part that is carrying our baby right now” he spoke gently. “and two, you may know what a woman is supposed to go through” he replied “but it’s something entirely different to experience it.”

Clarke turned on her side and caressed his face “I love you” she sighed. He closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his “and I love you” he returned pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her. “And now that everyone is back” he sighed into her hair “we can let them deal with the pre-teen angst that is Maddi and Ethan and get some sleep” he declared. 

Clarke laughed “I didn’t realize how tiring it would be to watch two teenagers” she murmured. “Three, if you count loverboy” Bellamy added. “I think Maddi is not as enthralled with Aporva as she once was” Clarke drawled. “Good, than Roan and I have done our job” Bellamy chuckled. Clarke snorted “Maddi was not happy with you two” she replied. “And I well imagine Rory will feel the same way one day” Bellamy declared vehemently. Clarke shook her head “just make sure she actually gets to date someday” she pleaded “remember she has to move out at some point in our lives.” 

Bellamy laughed “Just give me seventeen years” he requested, “then if she can find a guy who can stand up to daddy Roan and I, and still want our baby girl, he can date her.” Clarke grinned, but said nothing, Bellamy had come a long way since coming down from the ring. At one point, he wouldn’t have even considered co-parenting with Roan, but now he was talking about the two of them running future boyfriends away from a baby that would have no blood ties to Roan. 

“what?” he asked seeing her grinning at him. “you, Bellamy Blake, are going to have Roan, co-bully any guy your daughter might meet?” she couldn’t resist teasing him. “Well, he isn’t going anywhere, seeing as the four of us have Maddi” he shrugged “besides have you seen him??” he snorted “his size alone will scare anyone off, and let’s not talk about that angry glint in his eyes and the sneer he is so good at giving.” Clarke shook her head “our poor babies are going to have to be very strong, aren’t they?” she sighed. “they will have strong moms” Bellamy said kissing her cheek “especially if they take care of themselves and rest when they can” he said “like right now, when somebody else is minding the kids.” 

Clarke yawned “I couldn’t agree more” she sighed lacing her fingers through his and laying her head on the pillow. Bellamy watched her for a minute before laying his own head down. He listened to her breathing even out, then drifted off to sleep himself, one hand curled protectively on her bulging belly.

Raven sat on the couch next to Roan, their hands interlaced as the two of them watched Ethan and Maddi play the game Monty had created. “you cheated” Ethan cried out when Maddi knocked his player and the rover he was driving off the course. “I did not” she denied “you just don’t like it that I beat you…again” she shot back. Roan chuckled “she’s not really a graceful winner, is she?” he drawled. “Apparently not” Raven agreed “Maybe this is why Aporva has stopped coming around.” Roan grunted “that is not a bad thing” he murmured. 

“Do you think Clarke is okay?” Raven asked him. “Yes, she’s fine” he replied “pregnancy does strange things to a woman’s body.” Raven looked at him “how do you know that?” she asked. “I used to live in a village full of women” he drawled “being pregnant made even the nicest of women, grouchy on a good day.” He looked down at her “don’t worry about her, she’ll bounce back in a few days, she always does” he said his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand. 

“So, what you’re saying is if we have a baby, I can be as grouchy as I want?” she grinned at him. “When, we have a baby” he returned, kissing her softly “you can be as grouchy as you want” he replied laughingly “I’ll just let Bellamy deal with you.” Raven shook her head “gee thanks” she scoffed “remind me to never be grouchy around you when we have a baby” she chuckled. “so, shall we start on that goal, then?” he looked at her. She traced a face with her finger “let’s get Clarke through this pregnancy first” she replied “then we’ll talk. In the meantime…” she kissed him softly. 

“Gross” Ethan called from across the room. Roan grinned “I think we should probably wait until the kids are in bed, though” he chuckled. “that’s probably a good idea” Raven agreed, laying her head on his chest. His free hand stroked her long, brown hair, “Are you going to let Maddi beat you like that?” he looked at Ethan. Newly determined, Ethan challenged Maddi, who gladly took him up on his offer.


	20. Chapter 20

Time was passing too quickly for Bellamy, who was trying get things ready for the baby; but not quick enough for Clarke, and anyone who had to deal with her lately. The baby had grown so much in the last two months that she was unable to see past her belly. Her feet were swollen so much that Abby forbade her to be out of bed or off the couch for more than an hour at a time. 

“Special delivery” Raven strode into the room with yet another tub full of baby clothes. Word had spread that Clarke was having a baby and the earthborn people had been making and sending clothes for days. “She isn’t going to be able to wear all of these clothes” Clarke grumbled. “So, only put the cute ones on her and save the rest for someone else” Raven ignored Clarke’s tone. 

Clarke sighed and begin sifting through the clothes. There were some cute ones. “Have you seen Maddi?” she asked. Raven snorted “I’m pretty sure she is avoiding you these days” she chortled. “I haven’t been that bad” Clarke said defensively. Raven arched her eyebrows at Clarke “Really?” she grinned “shall I take a poll of those who refuse to come in here at all?” she asked. “Well, they should try being confined to a small space all the time and see how cranky they would get, too” Clarke shot back. Raven held her hands up “hey, you’ll get no argument from me on that” she said “but most people aren’t brave enough to stand up and tell you what a brat you’re being” she drawled. 

Clarke rested her head against the wall and sighed “I’m not trying to be a brat” she said frowning “I’m just going stir crazy sitting here all day with nothing to do.” Raven smiled sympathetically at her “I get that, I would be going crazy, too” she said “but just think of all…” she was cut off by Clarke’s next words. “the rest I’m getting before the baby gets here and I’ll get none?” she finished glowering at Raven. Raven winced “heard that a few times?” she asked sheepishly. Clarke nodded, but said nothing. 

Raven stood to her feet and held her hand out “come on” she said holding out a hand for Clarke to help her out of bed if she needed it. “Why, where are we going?” she asked “have you cleared it with Dr. Killjoy?” she asked. Raven chuckled “No, I have not cleared it with Abby” she said “and just come with me, if we run into her, we’ll deal with her then.” Clarke scowled at Raven for a minute, but reached out and took the offered hand. 

They’d been walking for about five minutes when Clarke demanded to know where Raven was taking her. “We’re almost there” Raven said “be patient.” Clarke sighed “Raven” she whined. “I promise it will be worth it” she said “just trust me and stop being a big baby.” Clarke scowled at her, but said nothing. They reached a room down the corridor from their quarters that smelled of freshly cut wood. Sawdust littered the ground and the smell of paint wafted in the air. “where are we?” Clarke asked before her eyes landed on a cradle in the middle of the room. 

It was small, but not too small. The baby would be able to fit in it for several months from the looks of it. Clarke walked over to it and caressed the wooden finish. It was sanded so that the wood felt smooth and painted a bright shade of pink. “It’s beautiful” Clarke sighed running her hands over the smooth finish. “Where did this come from?” she asked. “Bellamy and Roan made it, Maddi painted it.” Raven answered. There were purple flowers, rainbows and birds painted on the outside, with the letters AGB painted on the front of it. The inside of the cradle was lined the pelt of a panther, with a blanket folded up neatly at the end of the cradle. 

Clarke was instantly humbled. While she’d been complaining to anyone that would listen to her about being confined to bed, they’d been building this beautiful cradle for her. She sighed “I guess I have some apologizing to do, huh?” she asked. Raven nodded “probably” she agreed “lucky for you, we all love you or you would be in such big trouble” she drawled. “What are two doing in here?” Bellamy spoke from the doorway “paint fumes are not good for the baby” he murmured looking at Clarke. 

“Thank you” Clarke smiled at him. He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her “what do you think?” he asked. “it’s beautiful” she sighed, kissing him softly. “we were going to surprise you with it” he cocked his head at Raven. “She was going stir crazy and in a bad mood” Raven shot back “she needed this.” Bellamy shook his head “you couldn’t think of another way to distract her?” he asked. 

He, Roan and Maddi had planned on showing Clarke the cradle later on, but Raven had a point. Clarke had been in a funk lately, she probably did need cheering up. “Is it finished?” Clarke asked. “Not quite yet” Bellamy shook his head “Maddi wants to paint a couple more things, then we need to put some clear coat on it.” 

“Hey, you’re not supposed to see this yet” Maddi stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. “Raven spilled the beans” Bellamy held his hands up. “In case the two of you hadn’t noticed” Raven retorted “she hasn’t had a whole lot of reasons to be happy lately, I thought it was time she did.” Maddi’s eyes darted between Clarke and Raven “I suppose you’re right” she sighed “but I wanted to surprise you” she looked at Clarke.

Clarke smiled at her “I didn’t mean to ruin your surprise doodlebug” she said walking over to the child and pulling her into a hug. “Thank you” Clarke looked into her eyes “it’s beautiful” she said “and I’m sorry you’ve felt the need to avoid me lately” she sighed. “It’s okay” Maddi shrugged “grandma said it wasn’t your fault, she said I could blame her if I needed to.” Clarke chuckled “well, she is the one who confined me to bed” she agreed. 

“And for good reason” Abby, who now stood in the doorway interjected, “you need to be careful Clarke” she said “that swelling is not good and if you don’t take care of yourself, you could end up going into pre-term labor.” Clarke sighed “yes, doctor” she shot back “but before you start lecturing me, I’ve only been walking for about twenty minutes” she murmured. “Fair enough” Abby nodded “but the paint fumes aren’t good for the baby either.” 

Bellamy looked at Clarke, eyebrows arched, but wisely said nothing. Clarke scowled “fine, I will go back to the suite” she sighed “does that make the two of you happy?” she asked. This time neither Bellamy, nor Abby said anything, but she knew they wanted to. “Thank you, doodlebug” Clarke kissed Maddi’s head “I will let you finish the cradle and you can show it to me when you are ready” she smiled at her. Maddi laid her head on Clarke’s chest “you’re welcome” she answered “I hope Rory will like it.” Clarke smiled at her, “she’ll love it.” Abby grunted in the doorway “coming Dr. Killjoy” Clarke rolled her eyes “I love you, doodlebug” Clarke hugged her again. “love you too, now go away” Maddi demanded. “Yes, my little lady” Clarke snorted, but started walking toward the door. Bellamy came up behind her “I’ll take her back” he told Raven, “your old man is looking for you.” Raven looked to Clarke, who nodded her agreement, then took Bellamy’s hand as they started walking towards the suite. 

Bellamy turned the corner before the one that led to their suite “where are we going?” Clarke asked. Not that it really mattered, she didn’t want to spend a lot of time in their quarters if she could help it. “I thought you were tired of being in bed” he grinned at her. “I am” she drawled “but Dr. Killjoy will have your head if you don’t get me there…” she arched her eyebrows at him. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist “you leave Dr. Killjoy to me” he said kissing her cheek. “Okay” she shrugged “but when she yells at you don…” he cut her off with a kiss. “I’ll handle it” he assured her “just come with me.” She laced her fingers through his “wherever you lead, I will follow” she sighed laying her head on his shoulder. “can I get that in writing?” he snorted. 

They walked to the door leading outside. Bellamy pushed it open and motioned for her to go first. Clarke closed her eyes and held her face toward the sun “I haven’t been outside in forever” she sighed, noticing the tiny sprigs of grass peeking through the dirt. He laughed wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest “feel better?” he asked, his hot breath warming her neck. “much” she sighed “thank you.” 

He took her hand in his “come on let’s take a walk” he said. She leveled her gaze at him “but…” she began. He put a finger to her lips “we won’t go far, I promise” he said tugging her gently. “Okay” she smiled. It felt good to be out of the bunker and in the spring sun, besides Bellamy would never do anything to hurt her or their daughter. They had walked a little ways away when they came upon a swing someone had hung in the tree. There was also a table with a couple of chairs and some food on it. “what did you do?” she looked at him. 

He grinned “I may have had a little help” he grinned as Raven and Roan came out from behind a tree. Clarke smiled “why?” she asked. “We know it’s been hard on you being confined” Roan shrugged “so we figured if we could get you out of the bunker and not on your feet, then Abby wouldn’t be so upset” he motioned toward the table set with food. Bellamy pulled the chair out for her, then sat in the opposite chair. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of Abby” Raven whispered before taking Roan’s hand in hers and leaving the oasis. “Hey” Clarke called to them “thank you” she smiled softly. They smiled their appreciation and continued back to the bunker. 

Bellamy took her hand in his making small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. “I don’t deserve all this” Clarke sighed “I’ve haven’t exactly been easy to get along with lately.” Bellamy grunted “that may be true” he agreed “but you are also doing the hard part of this pregnancy” he said “so I say if anything you deserve this and much more.” She smiled at him “and I definitely don’t deserve you” she sighed softly “but, I’m glad I have you.” He leaned over the table and kissed her softly “you will always have me” he whispered softly “even on your grumpiest day. But today, you only have me until Abby figures out what we’ve done, so eat up and then I’ll push you on the swing.” Clarke laughed “so you do fear Dr. Killjoy” she said. “yes, but not as much as I fear my wife, when she gets too upset” he chuckled. “you are a smart man” Clarke laughed “and thank you for rescuing me from my tomb.”

After they ate their dinner, Bellamy pushed her on the swing, but not before convincing her that she was not too pregnant to sit on it. “ I am hug Bell” she protested “this thing won’t hold me.” He shook his head and led her to the swing “Roan tested it himself” he told her “and if it will hold him, it will hold you, so sit” he commanded gently. Clarke looked at the swing warily, but sat down on it, to her surprise it did hold her weight. After a while, he sat down on the swing pulling her into his lap and moved the swing gently with his feet “see, I told you it would hold you” he whispered softly into her ear. 

They stayed that way for a little while longer until Raven came striding up the path “better hurry” she grinned “Dr. Killjoy is getting restless.” Clarke sighed and stood up, it had been a good day, but she was ready to get back to the bunker. “Thank you” she said to the two of them “I needed this so bad.” Raven snorted “we all needed this” she retorted “before you decided to go rouge on us and do something dumb.” Clarke shrugged “I wouldn’t do that” she protested “sure you wouldn’t” she murmured, clearly unconvinced. 

The three of them arrived back in the bunker to find Abby pacing in the suite. “What part of walking is not good for you did you not understand?” she demanded. Bellamy stepped in front of Clarke “being cooped up in a room is also not good for her” he stood nose to nose with Abby, “or anyone else that has to put up with her.” Clarke put her hands on his shoulder, but he wouldn’t budge. “Do you really think I would put my wife or my daughter in danger?” he asked, glowering at Abby. 

To her credit, Abby backed down “I’m sorry” she sighed “I overreacted, I was just worried.” Bellamy backed down “Abby, I get it, we’re flying blind here” he sighed “we don’t have the technology to know what or if anything is wrong with Clarke or Rory, but aside from a little swelling she seems to be fine” he pointed out. “So, how about we just keep an eye on her and if she starts to show signs of a struggle we can put her on bedrest?” he suggested. Abby sighed “okay” she relented, then looked at Clarke “please be careful, and if you start having trouble, tell someone, please?” Clarke nodded “I will” she said “I promise.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End coming soon...

With her newfound freedom, Clarke’s mood improved greatly. She still didn’t venture too far from the suite or the game room where everyone seemed to gather. They didn’t have an exact date of when the baby would come, but they knew it could be sometime in the next two weeks.   
“Hey babe” Bellamy sat down next to her “how ya feeling?” he asked. Clarke had been a little tired lately and she was looking like she was in pain. She nodded “my back hurts a little” she admitted quietly. “Maybe you should lay down” he suggested, rubbing her back lightly. She nodded in agreement “maybe you’re right” she agreed. He stood up, reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet. When she was upright, he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with her to their suite. 

Once she was settled, he laid down beside her, gently massaging her back until she finally drifted off to sleep. He pulled the covers up over her, kissed her softly and got off the bed carefully, so he didn’t wake her up. He walked down the hall to Raven and Roan’s room “Everything okay?” Roan asked when he opened the door. “I think so, but I’m not really sure” he said “do you think Raven could keep an eye on Clarke for me?” he asked. “She’s sleeping at the moment, so if you guys could just listen for her in case she needs something” he asked. Roan nodded “you got it” he said “go do what you need to, we’ll listen for her.” Bellamy nodded his appreciation “thanks” he said, turning to leave. 

Bellamy found Abby and Kane in their suite, watching a vid with Ethan. Abby looked at him strangely “what’s wrong?” she asked, noticing the look on his face. “I don’t know” he admitted “maybe nothing, but…” he stalled. Kane looked over at them, but said nothing. “She said her back was hurting. I got her to lay down and she fell asleep, but I don’t know if I should keep an eye on her or not” he admitted. “Everything okay?” Kane finally asked seeing the serious look on their faces. Abby nodded “probably, but I’m going to take a look to make sure” she said kissing him softly. “We’ll let you know if something changes.”

The two of them arrived in the suites to find Clarke still sleeping, but very restlessly. Raven lay in the bed beside her. “Is she okay?” he asked concern etched into his voice. “She seems to be, but she woke up for a minute complaining that her back was hurting” Raven answered. “where?” Abby asked walking over to her daughter. Raven motioned to the lower part of her back. “hmm” Abby murmured. Bellamy’s face was ashen “hmm, what?” he demanded. 

Abby smiled at him “she’s fine Bellamy” she reassured him “but she could be starting to go into labor” she informed him. “How can she do that and sleep?” he asked “doesn’t that hurt?” Abby laughed “yes, it does hurt, very much so” Abby told him “but until she’s fully dilated, which could take hours or even days, the baby can’t come anyway, so sleep is a good thing.” Bellamy looked worried “Don’t worry Bellamy” Abby smiled at him “she’s fine, I promise. Her body is doing what it naturally does to get ready for the baby.” Bellamy looked unconvinced. 

“she’s right man” Roan appeared behind him “It’s going to hurt like hell, but   
Clarke will be okay, and Rory” he said “unfortunately, all we can do is watch and help in whatever way we can.” Bellamy sighed “I don’t like this” he murmured. Raven snorted “I know somebody else who probably agrees with you” she chuckled. “I’m going to get something that will help with her pain” Abby said “then I’m going to take a look at her, just to check her out.”  
Bellamy nodded, grateful that someone could have a cool head in the situation. “I’m going to get something from the forest” Roan told them “it’s something our healer used for the women when they were in labor.” Bellamy nodded “thanks” he smiled at him. Raven got off the bed and stood by him “I’ll go with you” she said. He nodded “we’ll be right back” Roan said turning to leave. 

Abby returned with some hot water and some towels “We’re going to need to get her undressed” Abby looked at Bellamy “I need to see what’s going on. Are you guys having the baby in here?” she asked. Bellamy shrugged “I guess so, we never really talked about it” he replied. Abby nodded, then started giving him a list of things they would need. Raven and Roan walked in a few minutes later carrying a handful of leafy greens. He told her he would need a few minutes, but they could be shredded and made into a paste that would help with her pain. 

“Okay” Abby said “Bellamy, can you get Marcus and have him help you get the things I asked for?” she looked at Bellamy who nodded and hurried out of the room. “Raven” Abby looked at her “we need to get clean sheets and a loose nightgown so when she wakes up again we can get her dressed. 

After a few minutes Bellamy, Kane and Roan were all back, followed closely by Maddi and Ethan. “Now what?” Bellamy asked, “Now we let her sleep, you can stay with her if you want. The next time she wakes up, we’ll change the sheets and get her undressed so I can take a look” Abby answered. “Don’t worry” she smiled at him “women have been doing this for generations” she told him “and Clarke is a strong woman. For now, let her sleep. Come get me when she wakes up, I’ll be right outside.” Raven placed a hand on his arm “We all will” she assured him.

Everybody, but Bellamy filed out of the room. He crawled up on the bed, pulling Clarke into his arms, he could feel her body contract and would hear her small moans, but she managed to sleep through them. It amazed him that she was able to do that, but she had always been pretty tough. “I love you” he whispered quietly. A few minutes later, she gasped and clutched her stomach, her eyes fluttered open “Bellamy” she called to him in pained breaths “I need my mom” she spoke softly. “She’s right outside” he told her “waiting for you to wake up, so she can take a look at you.” Clarke’s sighed as the contraction passed, her face less contorted. 

She took his hand into hers “It’s okay” she smiled at him “it’s going to hurt like hell, but it’s okay” she said. “Roan got some herbs out of the forest, he says it will help with the pain” he told her. “What can I do?” he asked. “Get my mom” Clarke asked “and know that regardless of what I say or how mean I am, I need you here with me” she caressed his cheek. “always” he promised kissing her softly “I’ll get your mom and be right back” he said. 

Bellamy returned with Abby and Raven in tow “Hi baby” Abby walked over to Clarke hugging her. “How are you feeling?” she asked. Clarke winced, clutching her back. “that good, huh?” Abby laughed “Bellamy can you help her get dressed please?” she asked handing him a loose gown. “Raven, help me strip the bed, please?” Bellamy helped Clarke out of her clothes and into the dressing gown Abby gave him, while Raven and Abby put clean sheets on the bed, followed by a bed liner. “Ok, Bellamy, bring her here” Abby requested. He walked her over to the bed and helped her get in the bed. “Ok” Abby looked at Clarke “I’m going to take a look” she said. “Bellamy get behind her” Abby motioned. Bellamy sat on the bed behind Clarke, while she leaned against his chest, holding her hands. 

Before Abby had a chance to check anything, another contraction gripped Clarke’s body. Abby looked down at her watch, noting the time. “Breathe Clarke” she instructed. Clarke began panting rhythmically while gripping Bellamy’s hand tightly. “Well, I’d definitely say you’re in labor” Abby grinned at her. “Thanks for the update” Clarke replied sourly, scowling at her “I would never have known that…” Abby laughed “sorry, honey I know that doesn’t help” she patted her knee “now let me take a look, and then I’ll let you get some sleep.”

After a few minutes, Abby draped the blanket around Clarke and came around the bed where she rested. “Get some sleep” she caressed her cheek “it’s going to be a long night” she smiled. “I’ll come check on you in a little bit” she kissed her cheek. Clarke smiled wanly “thanks mom” she sighed laying her head back against Bellamy’s chest. “If you guys need anything, just call out, we’ll be right outside.” 

Bellamy shook his hand “sorry” Clarke laughed softly “I might’ve squeezed a little too tight” she admitted. He wrapped his arms around her “If you can have our baby with only a herbal remedy from the forest, I can handle a little pain” he murmured.   
“I’m tired” she sighed. “Get some sleep” he caressed her face “I’m sure our little girl will make her presence known soon enough” he said kissing her softly. Clarke nodded and closed her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

“Hey” Raven spoke softly walking up to Bellamy. He opened his eyes and nodded, not wanting to wake Clarke, who was sporadically woken up by the contractions that gripped her body. “Do you need anything?” she asked “food, water, bathroom break?” Bellamy shook his head “Im fine” he spoke quietly “thanks for checking.” Clarke awoke with a grunt, reaching for Bellamy’s hand “I’m right her babe” he said lacing his fingers through hers. She not so gently squeezed them, panting quickly. Bellamy checked the watch Abby had left, the contractions were getting closer, but not yet close enough to alert Abby. 

Abby was sleeping on the couch in the suite wanting to stay close to Clarke in case she was needed. “Do you need me to get Abby?” Raven asked when the contraction passed. “No” Clarke answered breathlessly “let her sleep a little while longer.” She laid her head back against Bellamy’s chest and looked up “you should get something to eat and drink” she said. “I’m okay” he traced a finger down her cheek. “Bell” she looked at him “it could be a while, yet.” He kissed her forehead “I’m staying with you until our little girl gets here” he repeated firmly. 

Clarke nodded hearing the determination in his voice. She closed her eyes rolling her head onto his chest. “You two are so stubborn” Raven snorted “let us know if you need anything, okay?” she ruffled his hair. “I will” he agreed “thanks for checking on us. Raven left the room quietly. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke’s waist, clasping his hands together and closed his eyes. If the rate her contractions were coming stayed on course, it wouldn’t be too much longer before either of them wouldn’t be sleeping. 

Ten minutes later, Bellamy was woken when Clark grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard “Breathe baby” he whispered into her ear. Her panicked breathing relaxed quickly when as she started panting methodically. “that’s it” he spoke softly “just breathe.” Clarke dropped her head back onto his chest “they’re getting longer” he remarked when the contraction passed. She nodded “and harder” she groaned. “and closer” Bellamy added. “I just want it to be over” she whined. Bellamy withheld the laugh that threatened to come up, he didn’t figure Clarke would appreciate it. “it will be soon” he promised “then we can finally hold our baby girl.” 

Abby entered the room a few minutes later. She walked over to the bed “how are you doing baby?” she asked. Clarke nodded tiredly “I’m okay” she sighed. Abby smiled at her “I’m going to take a look, okay?” she asked. Clark nodded. Abby emerged from beneath the sheet and looked at Clarke. “soon baby” she patted Clarke’s hand “get some rest while you can” then tucked it back in and left the room. 

Clarke winced clutching Bellamy’s hand again a few minutes after Abby left. When another contraction rocked her body a few minutes later, Bellamy called for Abby, who came running into the room followed by Raven. “The contractions are pretty clo..” Bellamy didn’t even finish the sentence before another one wracked her body. “Well, let me check” Abby smiled at them “but it might be time to push” she said. Abby nodded at Raven, who closed the door. 

 

Raven walked over to Clarke and helped her sit up, “Roan made this from the forest” she said smearing the green mixture onto Bellamy’s hands. He rubbed the mixture on her lower back. “he said it will help with the pain.” Bellamy eased her back down. “Alright Clarke” she looked at her daughter “it’s time to push” she said. She positioned Clarke so she could catch the baby then looked up again. “the next time you have a contraction I want you to push” Abby told her. 

Clarke reached for Bellamy’s hand lacing he fingers with his. When the next contraction came, she pushed her chin onto her chest and panted while Abby counted. When the contraction passed, she laid her head back on Bellamy’s chest. “Good” Abby Commented “a few more of those and we’ll have a baby” she smiled at them. The next contraction hit and Clarke pushed again. 

After a few more Abby smiled “hang on Clarke” she held her hand up “Ok, one more baby and you’ll be done” she met Clarke’s eyes. Clarke nodded at Abby, before another contraction began. At the end of it, Clarke collapsed onto Bellamy’s chest exhausted. “Mom” Clarke voice was breathless, concern etched in it. A loud wail split the air and Abby grinned “it’s a beautiful baby girl” she held the baby up, tears streaming down her face. She handed the baby off to Raven, who wrapped her in a clean, dry towel and carried her over to Clarke and Bellamy. She placed the baby in their arms, while Abby cleaned Clarke up. 

“My princess!” Bellamy exclaimed, gazing at his daughter, tears in his eyes. “thank you” he whispered, smiling down at Clarke, kissing her softly. She sighed, smiling at their daughter “I hope you don’t want any more of these” she drawled taking the baby from him and cradling her against her chest. “Not for a little while” he replied, caressing the baby’s toes, smiling at Clarke. Abby removed the protective sheet from the bed, the repositioned Clarke and pulled the sheet down around her. “Thanks mom” Clarke smiled at her. “Anytime baby” Abby came around to the other side of the bed “she’s beautiful” she sighed. “Want to hold her?” Clarke asked. Abby smiled “In a minute” she answered “there are a few other people waiting to see her too.”

Still clutching the baby, Clarke sat up so Bellamy could scoot around her and sit beside her. His stiff muscles protested his every move. “I’m sorry” Clarke smiled at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for” he said kissing her softly. “Ready?” Abby looked at them, standing at the door, waiting to open it. Bellamy nodded and she opened the door. “Anybody want to meet Rory?” she asked. 

Several people, including Octavia entered the room. Bellamy smiled at his sister “when did you get here?” he asked. “A few hours ago” she shrugged “I figured I’d get here early in case my niece decided to make an early appearance. “I want to hold her” Maddi crawled up the bed, careful to not run into Clarke or the baby. “Maddi” Roan chided, shooting her a disapproving look. “What?” she asked “I just want to hold her for second.” Clarke laughed “come here doodlebug” she said pointing to a spot in the middle of the bed. “okay, hold her head” Clarke instructed “then put your other arm around her legs.” 

Maddi did as she was instructed “If only I had a camera” sighed, watching her two daughters. “You can paint it” Maddi shrugged. Clarke ruffled her hair “you’re right” she grinned “I’ll do that, but at the moment I just want to sleep for a week.” Abby snorted “Well, I don’t know about a week, but I can buy you a few hours” she laughed “I need to check her out, make sure she is healthy, and then” she looked around the room “the rest of us can hold her.” 

They all nodded in agreement. Bellamy looked at Clarke, who also nodded in agreement. “Alright Maddi” Abby smiled at her “do you want to go with me to the clinic to check her out?” she asked. Maddi nodded “Can I carry her there?” she asked. “No” Roan was the first to object, “let grandma carry her.” Maddi looked disappointed, but carefully held Rory until Abby scooped the baby out of her hands, then she gave Clarke a hug and scooted off the bed. 

“Get some sleep” Abby smiled at Clarke and Bellamy when everyone had filed out “we’ll come find you when she gets hungry.” They nodded “Thanks mom” Clarke returned her smile. Abby closed the door with a quiet click. Clarke laid down in the circle of Bellamy’s arms “I love you baby” he whispered, kissing her softly “you’d better” she grinned “that hurt like hell.” He laughed “I promise to wait a few years for the next one” he said pulling the covers up over them. “now get some sleep, I have a feeling our reprieve will be brief.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Done! thanks for your feedback and patience. Im going to collect some ideas and write more. If you have suggestions, I'm open to them. I hope you enjoyed this!

Bellamy woke up to the sound of his daughter wailing. He brushed his eyes with his hands and sat up “sorry” Abby sighed “we tried to let you sleep as long as we could, but somebody wants her mommy and daddy” she shrugged. Despite his tiredness, Bellamy grinned at the squirming, wailing, bundle in a pink blanket. “Hey princess” he cooed fitting her into the curve of his arm, smiling down at her. She calmed a little bit, as if she recognized him, but whimpered softly. “she knows who her daddy is” Abby grinned at him. He smiled “I suppose she does” he agreed “but daddy can’t give her what she wants right now” he sighed looking down at Clarke who despite the noise was fast asleep. 

“I hate to wake her up” he looked at Abby. She nodded in agreement “I know, she’s been through a lot today, but unless you can satisfy her needs…” she smiled at the baby. He sighed, then reached down to shake her gently “hey” he whispered when she opened her eyes “special delivery” he nodded to the baby still squirming and wailing in his arms. Clarke sat up and opened her gown at the top, then took the baby from Bellamy. The baby flailed momentarily before catching Clarke’s finger in her tiny hand. She cried for a moment until she finally latched on to her target and bean eagerly sucking away.

Abby watched from the doorway smiling at them “I’m going to leave you three alone” she said. “we’re going back to our suite, but everybody else is still out here, so if you need anything just holler.” Clarke smiled at her “thanks mom” she said “for everything.” Abby smiled lovingly at her “I intend to spoil her rotten as soon as I can” she laughed. Clarke shook her head “imagine that” she drawled, caressing the fine blonde hair on Rory’s head. The baby had fallen asleep while suckling at her breast, her head resting against Clarke’s chest. 

Bellamy reached over and took Rory into his arms “I can’t believe how small she is” he sighed smiling as her tiny hand clasped around one of his fingers. Clarke readjusted her gown, then watched the two of them smiling. The door opened quietly and Octavia peaked in “are you guys up for visitors?” she asked. Bellamy nodded and patted the bed beside him. “What do you think?” he asking looking from his daughter to his sister. “She’s beautiful” Octavia sighed tracing a finger down the baby’s soft cheek. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked Clarke. “Like I could sleep for a week” she admitted. “Gee, I can’t imagine why?” Octavia snorted. “Also very hungry” Clarke said. “Me too” Bellamy admitted “Want me to go get us some food?” he asked looking at Clarke. “If you wouldn’t mind” she smiled. Bellamy transferred the baby to her and starting getting out of bed when Octavia stopped him “Or” she laughed “you could just wait a few minutes and Roan will bring something to you.” 

Clarke cocked her head “I don’t want to wake the baby up to call him” she said. Octavia shook her head “you don’t have to worry about that” she grinned “he’s been cooking for an hour now” she said. “He was just waiting for the baby to eat.” Clarke laughed “of course he’s been cooking” she murmured “that’s his answer to everything.” As if on cue, the door opened and Roan entered, followed by Raven and Maddi, each carrying platters full of food. “Is anybody ready for dinner” he asked grinning at them. Clarke sighed audibly at the smell of freshly cooked meat and vegetables. They set the platters on the dresser and Roan began preparing plate of food, which he handed to Clarke after Octavia took the baby into her arms. “Thanks” she smiled at him gratefully. “sorry man, you’re on your own” he grinned at Bellamy. Bellamy laughed “I see how it is” he shook his head “you have to have a baby to get bedside service around here, huh?” he drawled. Roan grinned and shrugged “speaking of the baby” he looked down at Octavia “Care to share?” Octavia looked up at him “I suppose I can let you hold her” she sighed “but I want her back.” Roan laughed “yes heda” he rolled his eyes and life the baby into his arms. Clarke watched him with her daughter, she was so much smaller than Maddi when they found her. Rory appeared even smaller in his big arms. 

“What do you think?” Bellamy rejoined Clarke on the bed carrying a plate piled high with food “are you ready to have one of those yet?” he grinned. “Oh no” Raven exclaimed vehemently “I am NOT going through that ever!” she declared. “So, you found the stash of condoms in the pharmacy and have been using them?” Clarke laughed looking at her. Raven blushed slightly “minor detail” she drawled, sticking her tongue out. 

“you know you can put her down and eat, right?” Clarke looked up at him. “Oh yeah!” Maddi jumped up “I nearly forgot.” She returned a few minutes later carrying the newly completed cradle “What do you think?” she grinned at them. “It’s beautiful doodlebug” Clarke smiled at her. Roan picked the cradle up with his free hand and moved it next to Bellamy, then lowered Rory in it and covered her with the blanket. Bellamy smiled at Rory who was fast asleep. Roan laughed “the poor kids is never going to get a date” he laughed. “count on that” Bellamy agreed. “Good, then maybe I will get to” Maddi declared. “don’t count on it” Roan shot back from across the room where he was piling food on a plate. Maddi groaned and shook her head, then walked over to the cradle “don’t worry Rory” she declared caressing the baby’s face “I’ll break them in for you” she grinned. 

Clarke looked around the room and smiled. They were a strange little family, the six of them, but she had no doubt that together they could create a whole new, and better world.


End file.
